The Hardest Part
by Sirenita
Summary: Iría a la Universidad de Utah con Ben. Pero sin proponérmelo, Jacob Black ingresó a mi vida para revolucionarla y darme más de una lección, entre ellas que no quiero un futuro sin él. Jacob/Angela.
1. Capítulo 1: See You Soon

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Crepúsculo, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment., 2007.**

**Así también como el título de este fic y los nombres de los capítulos de éste, son basados en canciones del grupo británico Coldplay. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

"**The Hardest Part"**

Capítulo 1: 'See You Soon'

Ya había tomado la decisión.

Me lancé a mi cama, presionando mi rostro contra la sábana. Mis manos reposaban junto a mi cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña, la de sentir mis músculos relajados sin que mis nudillos me dolieran de tantas veces que había cerrado mis manos para reprimir mis ganas de gritar. De rabia, por cierto. Desde hacía dos semanas exactas que me sentía en esta situación donde mis propios límites habían sido trasgredidos y ahora me encontraba a la deriva de mi propia persona.

Rodé quedando de lado y mi mirada se posó sobre mis maletas. Mis dos grandes maletas, cerradas y listas para ser llevadas conmigo dentro de dos días.

Sin ánimos de ser positiva, pensé en que no estaba _tan_ a la deriva.

Tenía un futuro lejos de Forks, para crecer como persona y buscar si la vida universitaria me ofrecía algo para ser feliz. Quizás estudiar Literatura o Historia. Teología tampoco podría ser tan mala, ya que era prácticamente parecida a Filosofía. Tenía eso… y tenía mi decisión hecha.

Nunca había tomado decisiones importantes, y si alguien supiera de lo que estoy hablando, me diría que mi decisión no tenía relevancia. Sí, tal vez, pero esto me ha atormentado por dos semanas exactas y debo hacer algo. Quiero solucionar esto. Tengo que hacerlo por él. Por Ben. No puedo dañarlo más de lo que está. A mi lado no está siendo feliz.

Mis recuerdos me llevaron al día en que lo conocí, casi un año atrás. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza como una película de vívidos colores. Parecía que había sido ayer, pero no. Había sido ya hace bastantes meses, varios meses atrás donde él todavía no significaba nada para mí, donde su presencia no había desarmado lo que creía una vida nada despreciable.

Estábamos en Marzo, Mike Newton nos contó que quería organizar un viaje a la playa. De inmediato, Jessica sonrió contenta y aceptó sin vacilaciones mientras que Lauren le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a Tyler, que se encontraba junto a Mike, y decía que la idea sonaba bastante interesante.

Rodé los ojos sutilmente, para que nadie me descubriera en el acto y me preguntara qué ocurría. A veces no entiendo cómo sus decisiones se basan en si estarán los chicos que les gustan o no. Apostaría el nuevo equipo de música que me regalaron en mi último cumpleaños que si Mike o Tyler no hubieran ido, jamás habrían aceptado la idea de someterse a la tortura de llenarse se arena hasta los oídos. O peor, que si no las hubieran invitado, ellas tratarían cualquier método para ir. Incluso en aquellos días pensaba que era una pena que se emocionaran tanto, después de todo Mike nos invitaba más para que Bella fuera que porque nos quisiera allí. Si sus amigas iban, ella también lo haría.

El sábado se llevó a cabo el viaje. Esperaba pasármelo bien, aunque eso significara aguantar las insidiosas miradas que Jessica lanzaba a Bella cuando Mike insistía en que ella debía irse en el asiento delantero junto él. Fuimos conversando y riendo en el trayecto, y en especial hablé con Ben Cheney.

El chico me pareció ocurrente y simpático. Estaba obsesionado con las tiras cómicas y me trataba de explicar su nueva adquisición sobre un superhéroe que, en verdad, no me acuerdo bien. Lo había visto un par de veces junto a Mike o ayudando a Bella a llegar a sus clases los primeros días en que ella había llegado. Luego se sentó en nuestra mesa del almuerzo pero nunca habíamos hablado, sin contar el hecho de saludarnos con una sonrisa. Y no puedo evitar reír con melancolía cuando me acuerdo de aquel día, porque allí empezaría a conocerlo más y Ben, a finales del año, se transformaría en mi novio.

Estuvimos hasta no muy tarde en First Beach, si no hubiera sido por las nubes grises que anunciaban lluvia y nos aguarían la visita podríamos haberla prolongado.

Nos instalamos en un círculo en la arena y dentro de poco algunos del grupo fueron a una excursión a las marismas cercanas. Yo opté por quedarme allí, disfrutando del rocío de las olas quebrarse en las rocas. Ben se animó y le dijo a Mike que él podría hacer de guía, ya que era uno de los pocos que ya había recorrido la zona miles de veces.

-Creo que debí haber ido –dijo Jessica atrayendo la atención de los pocos que nos quedamos allí. Su mirada estaba posada en la figura de Mike que caminaba junto a la de Bella.

-No creo que valga la pena. Para caerte y arruinarte las zapatillas nuevas… –apuntó Lauren sacando un espejito de su cartera. Se arregló el pelo-. La diversión puede estar en cualquier lugar. ¿No, Tyler? – preguntó observando con una sonrisita al susodicho.

No escuché lo que respondía el chico porque me dediqué a dibujar en la arena. Hice una luna rodeada por muchísimas estrellas, y abajo, un lago reflejándola.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Eric.

-Es una lástima que la marea suba más tarde y el dibujo, se borrará –comentó viendo mi pequeña creación-. Dibujas muy bien.

-Desde pequeña mi papá me animó a hacerlo –contesté agradecida que alguien sin ese ánimo agobiante que comparten Jessica y Lauren por Bella me distrajera-. ¿Tú haces algo en especial como pasatiempo?

Poco después todos se integraron a la conversación, haciendo más amena la tarde.

Mientras tanto hice varios dibujos; la luna fue borrada por las olas del mar que, con el paso de los minutos, se acercaban a nosotros y fue reemplazada por un árbol grueso y arrugado, que parecía tener muchísimos años de vida. Lauren me miraba de vez en cuando como si fuera un bicho raro por mis dibujos, pero no le presté atención, y seguí agregándole detalles hasta que las olas se encargaban de limpiar la arena, y dejarme la superficie plana para que volviera a trabajar.

-Voy a mojarme los pies –anuncié quitándome los calcetines. Los enrollé y los dejé dentro de mis zapatillas-. ¿No me queréis acompañar? –agregué mirando a Eric y Tyler, ya que sabía muy bien la respuesta de mis amigas.

-¿Estás loca? Vas a resfriarte –replicó Jessica haciendo como que temblaba de horror.

-Er… Creo que no –dijo Tyler al recibir la indignada mirada de Lauren.

-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden –Me alcé de hombros y me di media vuelta.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la brisa golpeándome en el cuerpo y desordenando todo mi cabello. El olor salino del mar era tan delicioso… En especial en los días como éste, apenas soleado.  
Algo tiene el sol que hace disminuir el aroma de la sal, por lo que me encantaba venir a la playa en días nublados y quedarme horas delante de las aguas sacudiéndome con sus encantos; con su olor, con el rocío, con la espuma que dejaban las olas, la arena mojada… Me hubiera gustado vivir más cerca de playa. Esos viajes de una hora eran agotadores, pero valían la pena para encontrarme allí. Pero el imaginarme despertar, abrir la ventana y que el aroma salino me inundara los sentidos… Sería fantástico.

Recordé que, cuando introduje mis pies en el agua, me estremecí y mi piel se puso de gallina al instante. Hacía más frío de lo que creía y el agua congelaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, así que cuando me di cuenta que el cielo ya estaba completamente gris giré el cuello para ver si habían llegado los de la caminata y me sorprendí de ver más personas en la fogata. Parecían ser todos hombres.

Saqué mis pies del mar y suspiré viéndolos con una tonalidad casi morada. Mi sensibilidad se había perdido al estar tanto rato dejándolos en el agua congelada y no me había percatado que se veían como los pies de un cadáver. Me lancé un poco de arena sobre ellos para darles un poco de calor, ya que la arena se encontraba tibia, y a la vez para secármelos y poder desdoblar mis pantalones para usarlos hasta los tobillos.

El grupo que había ido a las marismas estaba llegando a la fogata.

Me acerqué a paso lento y me encontré con Bella a pocos pasos de llegar a la fogata. Ella me sonrió y me preguntó quiénes eran.

-Parece que son chicos del lugar. Por aquí está La Push –respondí mirando los rostros de narices anchas y color mate. No todos eran hombres como había visto, había dos chicas con ellos-. Aunque no estoy segura. ¿Vamos? –Nos habíamos quedado de pie observándolos.

Efectivamente eran chicos de La Push que paseaban por la playa y nos habían visto, por lo que se acercaron para conversar.

Bella y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar, por lo que Eric nos presentó luego de decir los nombres de los que recién llegábamos.

Ése fue el momento donde lo conocí por primera vez. Nunca hubiera creído que él significaría tanto en mi vida dentro de casi un año, tampoco que mis memorias fueran más claras y detalladas desde ese punto. Mis imágenes se hicieron más vívidas e intensas, mi corazón dio un vuelco sintiendo la emoción de verlo más joven y creo que si en aquel entonces me hubiera emocionado, ahora mismo saltaría sintiendo el mismo sentimiento de alegría. Pero no fue así.

Me di cuenta que el chico que parecía ser el más joven del grupo miró intensamente a Bella cuando Eric dijo su nombre. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron para contemplarla mejor mientras yo saludaba a todos con la mano después de que Eric me presentara. Su piel a la luz de la fogata le daba un aspecto más bronceado del que ya tenía, y su largo cabello negro atado en una cola brillaba. Se veía muy inocente, a juzgar por la poca discreción al mirar detenidamente a mi amiga y era bastante brusco en sus movimientos. Me volteé hacia Bella mientras pensaba en la edad que tendría ese muchacho. Supuse que no debía de tener más de dieciséis años, me acuerdo que pensé volteándome a Bella.

Mi amiga parecía haberse dado cuenta de la fija mirada de Jacob y trató de no tomarle importancia señalándome un lugar vacío entre una de las chicas de La Push y Tyler.

Comimos unos sándwiches mientras hablábamos con los lugareños. Todos eran muy amables y nos contaban cómo era la vida en La Push. Si pensaba que en Forks había menos acción que en un comercial de compras por TV, me equivoqué. Por lo que contaban, La Push era un pueblito demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de todos. No pude reprimirme y decir que no me molestaría vivir en paz allí, ya que La Push era una zona agradable. La chica junto a mí, una lugareña llamada Jessica, se rió y me dijo que le encantaría intercambiar su casa por la mía, porque a ella le gustaba más el aire de ciudad de Forks.

Ahora que lo pienso, me parece extraño que no haya prestado más atención a Jacob. Simplemente noté que era joven, torpe con su cuerpo y que miraba a Bella insistentemente.Quizás esa noche podría haberle hablado, preguntarle cuál era su apellido y algo más de su vida. Lo único que le oí decir en el almuerzo fue que conocía la tienda de los padres de Mike.

Bueno, es estúpido pensar en ello ahora. Ya pasó y no podré hacer nada para remediarlo.

Después de un rato, Mike propuso ir a una tienda de la aldea y Jessica –mi amiga Jessica, no Jessica de La Push- se apuntó poniéndose al lado del chico muy entusiasmada delatando que hasta podría comprarse ropa barata de Forks con tal de estar junto a él.

-Nosotros haremos otra expedición a la marisma –me dijo Ben tendiéndome la mano. Una gran sonrisa atravesó su rostro y unos hoyuelos adorables se le formaron en las comisuras de los labios-. ¿Vienes?

-Está bien –respondí aceptando su mano. Me puse de pie. En aquel momento no me importó que Ben fuera un par de centímetros más bajo que yo. Lucía perfecto para mí-. Me quedé cuando fueron hace poco.

-Sí, por eso quiero ir contigo –dijo tan rápido que al meditar sus palabras se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca, nervioso-. Es decir, por eso quería que vinieras. Para que veas…

-Gracias –le corté sabiendo que seguiría divagando sin sentido.

Debo decir que nunca lo había pasado tan bien saltando entre esas pozas de agua con Ben advirtiéndome que pisara con cuidado, sino podría haber tenido el accidente del siglo.

Alguien del grupo anunció que parecía que llovería, pero bastó para que todos quisiéramos regresar a Forks. Queríamos una salida al aire libre y la lluvia lo arruinaría, de todas formas.

Volvimos a la fogata y sólo vimos que estaban Tyler y Lauren escuchando música de un reproductor de CD.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ben sacándole los audífonos a Tyler.

-Mike y los otros aún no han vuelto de la tienda –dijo, poniéndole pausa al reproductor, y Lauren se sacó sus audífonos-. Pero no creo que tarden más. ¿Por qué vuelven tan pronto? –Miró a nuestro grupo, extrañado.

-Va a llover. Deberíamos irnos.

Me abroché mi chaqueta y le pregunté a Lauren qué estaban escuchando mientras que los chicos seguían hablando. Ella hizo un gesto indeciso con la mano y me susurró:

-No tengo ni idea. Uno que le gusta a Tyler.

-Ah –atiné a decir sin mucho interés.

-Mira para allá –señaló hacía el mar, donde estaban las rocas.

Me costó reconocer a Bella hablando con Jacob. Él parecía estar muy contento porque movía la boca sin parar, y Bella sólo asentía de vez en cuando.

No los miré por mucho. Sólo pensé que era una estupidez que Lauren los señalara de una manera tan envidiosa, como para traer el tema a colación para empezar a chismorrear sobre Bella. En general trataba de no opinar sobre ella, ya que Bella me caía bien, a pesar de que la conocía hace poco, y no me gustaba la manera en que Jessica y Lauren hablaban a sus espaldas como si se tratara de una paria o algo parecido. Me quedaba callada y trataba de no entrar en su jueguito adolescente, pero esa noche me aburrí. Había tenido un rato perfecto con Ben y la actitud de Lauren me hizo perder el control.

-Ay, Lauren, déjala en paz –le dije rodando los ojos. Me retiré para ver si por el camino cercano a la playa venía alguien.

Aún tenía grabada su cara sorprendida y muy ofendida por haber rechazado hablar de Bella, pero no me importó porque visualicé a Mike con los demás regresando. Y creo que hubiera dado igual si ellos regresaban o si no, porque de todas formas me habría apartado de Lauren. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que buscar algo para hablar mal de alguien?

Ya todos reunidos, decidimos que sería mejor volver a Forks antes que la lluvia nos mojara.

Ben me ayudó a apagar la fogata y le dije molesta a Lauren que debía ayudar a alistar las cosas si quería que su peinado estuviera intacto antes que el aguacero nos cayera. Ella, replicando, ayudó a recoger los papeles en que envolvimos los sándwiches mientras yo levantaba chaquetas y zapatos para preguntar quiénes eran a quiénes pertenecían.

Bella llegó hasta nosotros para ayudarnos, y le tendí su mochila diciéndole que podría preguntar sobre los objetos perdidos que trataba de encontrarles dueño.

Volvimos a Forks más temprano de lo que planeábamos, pero sólo Mike se quejó del estúpido clima. Yo iba en el asiento trasero junto a Ben y a Bella, quienes trataban de contener la risa por los divertidos improperios de Mike.

No reparé en que no volví a ver a Jacob. Era de esperarse, ya que él no me importaba en aquella época.

Mi mente volvió al presente, y mi mirada se encontró con mis maletas.

Me moví un poco para quedar de espaldas observando el techo sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad. Estaba agudizando mis oídos para escuchar algo más que las risas de mis hermanos menores riéndose sobre el programa de televisión que veían en esos momentos. De cierta forma, agradecí que no escuchara el ruido del motor de _su_ auto, aunque otra parte de mí misma estaba impaciente porque quería soltar la verdad. Sabía que debía solucionar paso a paso el problema en que yo misma me había enredado, pero tenía miedo de herirlo más de lo que ya le hacía.

Traté de no sentirme aterrada por la idea de hablar con Ben y me propuse a pensar en algo más para distraerme. No quería que mis cavilaciones me llevaran a tomar la decisión de no hablar con él, de ocultarle lo que me pasaba hacía dos semanas exactas.

Y sabiendo que mi mente no podría ser ocupada por algo más, me dirigí hacía el siguiente encuentro con Jacob Black, unos pocos meses después de aquella visita a First Beach.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Por fin tengo mi primer fic largo de Crepúsculo. Hace ganas quería hacer algo más que one-shots y la idea se me vino a la mente un día en que con **Ylaris **–desde ya te digo que vayas a leer sus fics- sobre que Angela sería perfecta para Jacob porque alguien tenía que sanar su corazón herido, una persona amable, dulce e intuitiva. Todo lo que Bella no es capaz de ofrecerle a Jacob, Angela sí puede. Entonces ahí empezó todo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a **Sango Hale** por oficiar nuevamente de beta-reader y darme sus muy siempre recibidos consejos. Sin ella el fic, este capítulo en especial, sería un desastre.**

**No sé si quedó claro en la parte de arriba, pero -por si acaso- de todas formas lo repetiré: Cada capítulo está basado en una canción del grupo Coldplay. Sería adecuado que escuchen la canción del título del capítulo para que la historia les haga más sentido… Sólo una pequeña recomendación musical para el fic :).**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, consejos, sugerencias, críticas constructivas en reviews. Está más que claro que para los que escribimos, recibir sus reviews nos da el empujoncito para mejorar y seguir. Es gratis, fácil, corto y no te da ninguna enfermedad dejar un review. ¡Gracias!**

**S****é que el capítulo es medio flojo, pero créanme que ya viene el encuentro con Jacob donde todo cambiara en la vida de Angela.**

**¡Hasta pronto, adiós!**


	2. Capítulo 2: I Ran Away

Capítulo 2: 'I Ran Away'

Fue una semana después de que Bella fuera a ayudarme con mis invitaciones para la graduación. Todos los de último año andábamos revolucionados por la idea de terminar la secundaria. Algunos sólo celebrarían un almuerzo familiar el día siguiente del _gran día_, otros se juntarían entre las familias de amigos para cenar en Port Ángeles. Como no había una gran fiesta de graduación en el gimnasio los más osados comentaban que podrían hacer una fiesta en sus propias casas o arrendar algún recinto. Sin embargo, ya la graduación estaba a pocos días de nuestras vidas y nadie había dado un aviso oficial de una súper fiesta post _el-día-de-nuestras-vidas._

Ese viernes caminaba con Ben hacía mi clase de Arte.

-No me importa si hay o no una fiesta de graduación, lo que me entusiasma es que iremos a la misma universidad –me dijo por séptima vez desde que me había ido a buscar a casa. Ben era, y todavía sigue siendo, el novio más amable que he conocido. Me venía a buscar todas las mañanas, aunque el instituto lo tuviera a cinco calles-. Queda tan poco…

-Sí –dije distraída. No es que me enojara hablar del tema, pero una pequeña parte de mí quería gritarle que se callara. Era genial ir a la misma universidad con mi novio, no tendríamos que soportar la típica relación a larga distancia que no dura más de seis meses. La parte no tan genial era lo que no le decía, lo que me callaba para no herir sus sentimientos -. Oh, allí están Bella y Alice –apunté hacía los estacionamientos donde ambas chicas se encontraban-. Esperémoslas.

Nos quedamos debajo del techito que nos ofrecía la entrada a la cafetería, viendo cómo Mike se acercaba a Bella para saludarla y Alice avanzaba dando pequeños saltos.

-¿Has estudiado para los finales? –me preguntó Ben.

-Sólo para Biología –contesté enternecida por su preocupación en mis estudios.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte en Cálculo, Ang… -Se estaba acercando para besarme en los labios cuando un rugido se oyó desde una parte del estacionamiento-. ¿Es una moto? – inquirió mi novio volteando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

En efecto lo era. Un gran hombre apareció montado en una moto negra. Entró sin aminorar la velocidad y produjo que muchos corrieran asustados. Una chica se dobló el pie tratando de salvar su vida para que la máquina no la aplastara

-¡Corre, Bella! –gritó el conductor de la moto quien me parecía vagamente conocido.

Mi amiga se quedó petrificada mirándolo y luego dirigió su mirada hacía Alice, quien no podía ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero sí la vi apretando los puños.

Luego intercambió un par de palabras con Mike, le pellizcó la mejilla mientras gritaba que le debía una y se sentó detrás del hombre, aferrándose a su espalda.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Ben aún miraba el lugar donde la moto había desaparecido.

-No tengo ni idea –dije desconcertada, y vi que Alice caminaba hacía la entrada del edificio-. Vamos, Ben. ¡Alice! –Lo tomé por el brazo y lo obligué a correr conmigo para alcanzar a la chica.

Alice me sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, pero noté que aún apretaba los puños con rabia. Además que no lucía tan _feliz_ como todos los días. Examiné su pálido rostro, que contenía una maravillosa sonrisa y dientes perfectos, y me encontré con una sombra negra en sus ojos dorados. Me extrañó ese cambio y me pregunté si usaría lentillas, pero no dije nada. No era el momento ni creo que a ella le gustaría que comentara su cambio de color de ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –repitió Ben atónito señalando la salida del aparcamiento.

-Jacob Black –dijo después de haber pensado muy bien la respuesta-. ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la mañana? –Lanzó una risita infantil y se dirigió a la entrada dando sus típicos saltitos suaves y elegantes.

-Creo que él es amigo de Bella –dijo Ben cuando seguíamos a Alice.

-Sí, no estoy segura –hablé con voz perdida y muy vaga, ya que mi mente se remontaba a lo que me había dicho Bella días atrás en mi casa.

¿Cómo no quería que Edward estuviera molesto por juntarse con Jacob Black si él venía y la secuestraba? Y peor, de clases. Faltaban pocos días para los finales y ella se daba el lujo de huir con su amigo. ¿En qué rayos pensaba esa chica? Cualquier persona estaría celosa por tener amigos así, no podía culpar a Edward por enojarse. Aunque Bella estuviera enamorada de Edward, eso no significaba que podía hacer ese tipo de escenas con un amigo; ya que su relación con su novio no era estable. Ninguna relación es estable. Hay que marcar ciertos límites con cada persona a la que conocemos, y ella parecía tener una extraña línea entre lo que diferenciaba amigo y novio.

Bueno, Bella sabía lo que hacía. No podía entrometerme en su vida así y decirle qué debía hacer. Si ella quiere mi opinión, se la diré sin censuras, como siempre he hecho, para tratar de ayudarla. De verdad esperaba que no le pasara nada en esa moto ni que tuviera_ tantos_ problemas con Edward más tarde, aunque se los merecía.

El resto del día anduve ocupada con las últimas clases; tratando de contener más conocimientos de los que mi cerebro me permitía, tanto en Biología como Cálculo.

Sólo en mi última clase de la tarde, Arte, pude pensar nuevamente en la escapada de Bella, aunque no precisamente en mi amiga.

El hombre de la moto era muy diferente a ese menudo e inocente Jacob que conocí un par de meses atrás. Lucía como otro. Era más alto, más grande, fornido y varonil. Parecía tener más de veinte años y creo que era menor que Bella. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Era imposible que alguien creciera de una manera tan descomunal en el paso de meses, aún cuando él aún atravesaba los últimos años de crecimiento hasta que fuera un adulto.

Y de cierta manera se veía peligroso. En comparación con la inocencia y fragilidad que representaba ese chico de La Push en Marzo pasado, éste tenía un aire de riesgo y dureza que podía hasta asustar. Pero no me asustó cuando lo vi en esa moto. Obviamente casi mata a medio alumnado por correr como loco y su motor rugía estruendosamente. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa traviesa que alumbraba su piel caramelo era tan fresca que me recordó a las risas de los niños. Quizás se debiera a que estaba bastante lejos del lugar de los acontecimientos o sólo estaba así por el placer de causar escándalo, pero lucía muy contento. Por eso no me había asustado. Lucía una sonrisa llena de gracia y frescura que no podía calzar con un tipo peligroso.

Desde ese día no lo volví a ver más.

Los Cullen y Bella ofrecieron una gran fiesta en la casa de los primeros causando sensación en todos los de último año, y la mayoría fueron; incluso Jessica. Lo pasé muy bien, bailé casi toda la noche con Ben y admiré los pasos de Alice, que parecía una bailarina profesional. No sé quién fue quien dijo que había llegado un grupo de chicos muy raros; eran altos y grandes. Sin analizar la idea pensé en Jacob, ya que no me parecía extraño que viniera a la fiesta de su amiga, aunque fuese la casa de Edward y él estuviese allí. No lamenté el hecho de no verlo ni tampoco a los que venían con él, de todas formas no sabía si se trataba de él. Hace dos días atrás Jacob me dijo que sí era uno de esos tipos raros.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

-¡Hermana! –gritaron dos voces ahogadas de risa detrás de la puerta.

Me levanté sin muchas ganas y la abrí preparándome a que cuatro brazos me rodearan por la cintura para asfixiarme.

No me equivoqué. En menos de un segundo, mis hermanos me tenían acorralada y con sus cuerpos colgando del mío.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunté a Joshua e Isaac -. ¿Acaso me planean dejarme sin cuerpo?

-No… Sólo queríamos saber si estabas viva – dijo Joshua sacándome la lengua juguetonamente.

Por suerte, ese día vestían ropas diferentes. No es que fuera tan _mala_ hermana como para no distinguirlos, pero desde que comenzaron a cortarse el cabello de la misma forma para utilizar su igualdad para engañar a profesores y parientes, a veces los confundía. Más que mal eran gemelos que hablaban igual, les gustaba emplear los mismos gestos y terminar la frase del otro como si tuvieran telepatía o algo. Sólo diferían en gustos, tanto de música y caricaturas, así que gracias a eso me había salvado de confundirlos por más de dos minutos.

-Has estado encerrada en tu cuarto desde el almuerzo –dijo Isaac, soltándome-, estábamos muy preocupados…

-… por si te habías fugado por la ventana –finalizó Joshua.

-Creo que aún sigo aquí –dije, riéndome.

-¿Por qué estás triste? –preguntaron al unísono.

Me parecía increíble que con nueve años pudieran darse cuenta de pequeños detalles como ése. Estaba segura que no había llorado ni tampoco tenía un puchero kilométrico para que se notara mi estado de ánimo.

Ya cuando Joshua me libró de sus brazos, les di la espalda para caminar hacia la ventana.

-Cosas de adultos –dije, sabiendo que mi respuesta no les gustaría.

-¿No ves que somos adultos?

-Sí, tenemos barba y podemos ir a clubes a beber jugo – a voz presumida de Joshua me hizo volver a reír.

-¿Acaso como adulto beberán un simple juguito libre de alcohol? –Miré a través de la ventana que la calle estaba desierta, no había rastro de ningún alma viva. Me volteé con el estómago encogido-. Aún son mis pequeños hermanitos gemelos que me provocan pellizcarles sus gorditas caritas porque son adorables como ositos de felpa –Me acerqué a ellos hablándoles con mucha dulzura.

-Los adultos no son osos de felpa –dijo Isaac, cruzándose de brazos enfadado por mi negativa de decirles qué me pasaba-. Tampoco somos adorables.

-Sí, los adultos no dejan que su hermana mayor les pellizque las mejillas –Joshua se tapó la cara.

Vi que el reloj que posaba sobre mi mesita de noche marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Ben sólo llevaba quince minutos de retraso, no era alarmante, pero sí era raro que él se demorara.

-Oh, espera –Joshua chasqueó la lengua como si la idea para curar el SIDA se le hubiera ocurrido y le pidió a Isaac que se le acercara para decirle en secreto algo-. ¿No es obvio?

-Sí –El otro asintió resolviéndose el pelo castaño-. Así que nuestra hermana está triste porque le gusta Jake y a la vez Ben.

-¿Perdón? –pregunté sorprendida por el atrevimiento, indiscreción e inteligencia de esos niños.

Ambos se miraron risueños, intercambiando un mensaje que hasta yo, que no conocía a la perfección su lengua de miradas y mensajes de gemelos, identifiqué: Sabían que le habían dado en el clavo y no me dejarían en paz hasta que lo admitiera.

Joshua me sonrió con premura, evaluando mi rostro antes de hablar:

-Entonces, querida hermana, yo, tu hermano adulto te quiero…

-¿A quién vas elegir? –le interrumpió Isaac haciendo que él lo mirara enfadado. No sabía qué era más gracioso: El tono sofisticado y maduro de Joshua o la emoción de una chica cotilla de Isaac-. ¿Te quedarás con el gran Jake o con súper Ben?

-Nadie habló de elegir –fruncí el ceño -. ¿Y esos apodos?

-Ya sabes… Jake es gigante, en cambio Ben no le llega ni al ombligo –Isaac habló como si fuera algo obvio y comparó la altura de cada uno con sus manos-. Pero no somos malos, así que en vez del pequeño Ben, le pusimos súper Ben porque tiene una fijación por los superhéroes.

-Sí, cualquier día de estos vendrá con los calzoncillos por fuera como Superman –dijo Joshua.

No pude evitar torcer los ojos por las locas ocurrencias de estos niños y suspiré tratando de sacármelos de encima de buenas maneras. No se irían hasta que dijera que en realidad eso era justamente lo que me achacaba; y para ser sincera, no me apetecía decirles que ya había tomado una decisión y ahora esperaba que Ben llegara para hacerle saber mi elección. O parte de ella, a decir verdad. Pero no podía mentirles ni echarlos sin que se olvidaran del asunto, porque de una u otra forma darían por corroborada su afirmación.

-Es algo así –Me crucé de brazos mirándolos duramente, dándoles a entender que no lograrían sacarme más información.

-Somos unos genios –Se estrecharon las manos a modo de felicitación.

-Les pido discreción –dije sabiendo que si se encontraban con Ben cuando él llegara lo molestarían diciéndole que me gustaba _otro_.

-Oye, palabra de adulto –me prometió Joshua dándome su dedo meñique para que lo tomara.

-Los adultos no hacen juramentos con los deditos –me defendí aún con algo de hostilidad fingida.

-¡Ya empezó la edición especial de _Los Padrinos Mágicos_! –dijo Isaac viendo mi reloj, sorprendido.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!

Negué con la cabeza, viendo cómo se retiraban corriendo de mi cuarto, pero pude escuchar claramente lo que me gritaron antes de encerrarse en su habitación:

-¡Si de algo sirve, nosotros preferimos al gran Jake…!

-¡… en vez de un novio que use medias y calzoncillos rojos!

Aún estando abatida, triste, confundida, nerviosa e impaciente; volví a reírme por las estupideces que decían mis hermanos gemelos. Esperaba que, aunque crecieran, nunca dejaran de ser tan cómicos porque ellos me animaban incluso en mis peores días.

Si volvía a mirar por la ventana o, en su defecto, al reloj, estaba segura que me alteraría más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que inspeccioné nuevamente mi cuarto.

Mi cama, el escritorio ya casi sin ningún libro o adorno porque todo estaba embalado.

El armario lucía vacío sin ninguna de mis prendas. Realmente con mi ausencia, mi cuarto exhibiría deshabitado, como los pueblos abandonados del viejo oeste. Me daba pena dejar lo que había sido mi refugio desde mi nacimiento. Aquí había soñado, llorado, reído, estudiado; todo un abanico de situaciones y estados de ánimo que me guiaban a este lugar, el que llamaba _mi_ morada, porque me sentía protegida como en ningún otro.

Fue entonces cuando noté que el armario no estaba totalmente vacío. En el fondo, colgaba un vestido envuelto en una gran bolsa plástica transparente, para evitar que se manchara o que las polillas se dieran un festín con él.

El vestido que usé en el matrimonio de Bella.

El vestido que usé cuando vi por tercera vez a Jacob hace dos semanas.

Y cuando todo este problema se desencadenó, cambiándome la vida en tan sólo unos días.

* * *

**N/A:**** Hemos avanzado un poquito en esta pequeña locura. Lo bueno es que como Angela cuenta un poco de la historia desde flash backs, podemos ver que en el presente sí existe algo entre ella y Jake (sí, me tomaré la libertad de llamarlo así), incluso hasta Ben se ve involucrado…**

**De verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco por los reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer algo que es diferente de los típicos fics de Crepúsculo. Simplemente me ha gustado mucho su recepción :).**

**Nuevamente, saludos y agradecimiento encarecidos a mi beta-reader **Sango Hale**. Espero que muy pronto se mejore de su resfrío y que entienda que es bueno colocarse chaqueta cuando se está bajo la lluvia.**

**¿Tomatazos, ideas, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, ramos de flores? Todo es muy bien recibido en los reviews, que siempre me alegran leerlos para saber su opinión.**

**¡Cuídense mucho, adiós!**


	3. Capítulo 3: X&Y

Capítulo 3: 'X&Y'

Desde que Bella y Edward habían anunciado su matrimonio en la comunidad de Forks existía una revolución que me asustaba. La gran mayoría no podían creer que, siendo tan jóvenes, se casaran; la población femenina se preguntaba cómo Bella había capturado a un Cullen, chicos como Mike decían que cometían un error –aunque él mismo le había dicho a Ben que su mundo se acabaría si _su_ Bella se casara con Cullen -, otros como el oficial Swan trataban de reservarse opiniones –aún no estaba contento con la noticia-, el Dr. Cullen andaba feliz por los pasillos del hospital, y unos pocos, como mi familia, veían con buenos ojos la unión.

El trece de Agosto llegó de sopetón, despertándome con el sol abrazándome con sus rayos y los gritos de mi padre anunciando que deberíamos bajar a desayunar porque teníamos que llegar a la iglesia temprano.

Mi padre es el único sacerdote anglicano en Forks, por lo que en general siempre asistimos a los matrimonios que oficia, pero éste era especial.

Isaac y Joshua peleaban por una corbata azul mientras mi madre me servía una taza de café diciendo a los gemelos que ninguno se la pondría, sobre todo por el escándalo que estaban armando.

Me puse mi nuevo vestido azul aperlado, cortesía de un viaje a Port Ángeles con Bella y Alice, tratando de verme mejor que en los otros diez matrimonios a los que voy cada año. No logré nada espectacular con mi pelo, así que lo deje suelto y me puse un collar de perlas para verme más arreglada.

-Oh, van los dos de azul –dije al bajar y vi que mis hermanos traían corbatas iguales.

-Isaac tenía una cortaba exactamente igual escondida debajo del colchón de la cama –respondió mi madre revisando nuestras apariencias-. Se ven realmente adorables –concordé con ella; los gemelos en diminutos esmóquines se veían muy tiernos-. Y tú te ves hermosa –me dijo, arreglándome un zarcillo-. Ahí está. ¡Vamos!

-El que oficia la boda soy yo, no tú, mujer –replicó mi padre haciéndonos reír por la impaciencia de nuestra madre.

La ceremonia duró poco más de treinta minutos, ya que Bella le había pedido encarecidamente a mi padre que acortara lo más posible el tortuoso momento. Bella entró con cara de haber visto un fantasma y trató de sonreírle a su padre cuando éste le dio un beso en la frente, y le ofreció el brazo para llevarla al altar. Mi amiga parecía asustada, pero bastó con mirar a Edward, quien se encontraba perfectamente erguido esperándola junto a sus padres y la madre de Bella, para que se viera un _poco_ más calmada.

Desvié mi mirada de la novia por un momento, aún con la mitad de la marcha nupcial restante, y observé hacía el altar examinando el rostro de los que allí estaban: el Dr. Cullen y la madre de Edward sonreían, la madre de Bella fruncía levemente el ceño, mi padre con su sotana revisaba los apuntes para la ceremonia y los padrinos; Alice y Jasper Cullen se veían contentos, en especial la primera que se mecía suavemente al compás de la música. El que me llamó la atención fue Edward.

Sus ojos dorados se desviaron por unos cortos segundos hacía la entrada de la iglesia y pude jurar que se veía sorprendido. No tanto como sorprendido, a decir verdad; no sé explicarlo bien. Recuerdo que alzó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente antes de volver a fijarse en su futura esposa y volver a tomar esa expresión soñadora de absoluta felicidad.

Extrañada, miré hacia la entrada. Cuatro personas se sentaron en los primeros bancos que encontraron: Un hombre en sillas de ruedas, otro más grande y corpulento, una mujer enfundada en un vestido negro y un hombre parecido al segundo. Todos tenían la piel color caramelo, y los últimos tres tenían un lustroso cabello negro.

-Se ve como de película –dijo Joshua más fuerte de lo debido. Atrajo la atención de los del banco de delante.

-Es un lindo vestido –contesté haciendo bajar el dedo de mi hermano que apuntaba a Bella, quien caminaba ya cerca de nosotros.

Los votos de Bella fueron cortos, pero muy expresivos, diciendo que estaba contenta de compartir ese día tan especial con sus seres más queridos y haciéndolos partícipes del gran paso que daba en su vida. Edward se explayó un poco más. Me pareció extraño oírlo hablar tanto, ya que en la secundaria pocas veces contestaba con algo más que tres palabras, aunque fuera simpático. No estoy segura muy bien de lo que dijo en sus votos, porque unas frases parecían esconder más de lo que mostraban. Y sólo Bella pareció entenderlas al sonreírle con tanto cariño que me llegó a confirmar que ese matrimonio era una decisión acertada.

La fiesta luego del matrimonio fue hermosa: Alice había decorado la mansión de los Cullen con mucha dedicación, cubriendo con unos espectaculares arreglos florales las quince mesas de invitados esparcidas en el jardín; cintas doradas estaban ceñidas a las sillas cubiertas con telas blancas; la música fue tocada por una orquesta en vivo, que dieron muestras música clásica a unas canciones bailables más modernas.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por… - Edward nos dio la bienvenida a todos a la fiesta y alzó una copa de champagne mientras su mano se encontraba fuertemente entrelazada con la de Bella.

Como era de esperar, el almuerzo fue exquisito y Alice pasó por cada mesa preguntando si estaba todo bien, si queríamos que uno de los camareros nos trajera una botella de vino o algo más. Ahí fue cuando entendí que Bella acertó en dejar a Alice como la organizadora, casi anfitriona de la celebración.

Terminé de almorzar sabiendo que no tenía espacio para nada más, y aún faltaba cortar el gran pastel de cuatro pisos que se veía en una muy ordenada mesa cerca de la casa.

-¿Bailamos? –me preguntó Ben poniéndose de pie. Me ofreció la mano.

-Vale –traté de fingir que no vi cómo mis hermanos se burlaban de nosotros haciendo corazoncitos con sus dedos.

Me arrepentí de haberme puesto tacones porque Ben se veía más pequeño a mi lado, quizás hasta ridículo por tenerme como pareja. Pero no me importó mucho cuando bailamos tres canciones lentas.

Los brazos de Ben me tomaron de la cintura como siempre hacía y se quedó en silencio respirando a la altura de mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas. Se mecía con cuidado, siguiendo los pausados compases de las canciones y dejando que yo lo guiara. Sólo en una ocasión él guió el baile, dejándome los pies moreteados.

Y hablando de dolor…

-Estos me están matando –dije separándome un poco, y miré mis tacones.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos? –me preguntó mirando hacía la mesa donde nuestras familias hablaban y los gemelos planeaban hacer alguna travesura, seguro.

-No, no. Iré al baño a quitármelos un rato y vuelvo –hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Si encuentro a Alice, le pediré que pida a su madre unos zapatos porque los de ella no me quedarían. Tiene el pie pequeño –hablé sin saber realmente por qué farfullaba cosas sin sentido.

Me sorprendí admirando la casa de los Cullen una vez recorrí el primer piso. La vez anterior que había estado allí fuera para la fiesta de graduación de Bella y Edward, por lo que al ser de noche, con muchas luces de colores y tantas personas bailando, no me tomé el tiempo ni para pensar en cómo _era_ la casa de los Cullen; simplemente pensé que lo estaba pasando bien en la casa de los Cullen.

Era _muy_ espaciosa y bien iluminada.

Un hermoso piano se encontraba en una de las habitaciones cercanas a la puerta principal. Vi unos sillones, y pensé que, mientras alguien de la familia daba buenas horas de música, los demás escuchaban cómodamente sentados.

No pude encontrar el baño por más vueltas que di y terminé en la cocina –y Alice, que estaba siempre en todas partes, me dio unas vagas instrucciones de cómo llegar que no entendí-, luego en un armario de abrigos y finalmente volví al elegante recibidor con la imponente escalera en medio.

Sin aguantar más me saqué los zapatos y sonreí de alivio cuando mis rojos pies tocaron el frío piso.

Me senté en la parte inferior de la escalera para ganar tiempo, puesto que tenía que ponerme otra vez esos horrorosos tacones altísimos.

Y lo vi.

Estaba sentado dos escalones más arriba, escondiendo su rostro en las manos y las rodillas casi rozándole los nudillos. Sus acaramelados dedos ocultaban sus ojos, tapaban la piel tostada de su rostro; pero aún así podía percibir la tristeza y el dolor en su posición, aunque no pudiera verle los ojos. Parecía uno de mis hermanos cuando era retado por madre y se escondía a en la esquina de su cuarto a llorar en silencio.

Él era uno de los hombres que había llegado tarde al matrimonio. Por eso Edward se había distraído de Bella, porque Jacob Black asistió a _su_ boda.

Recuerdo que pensaba que era demasiado grande y alto para su edad, y lo reafirmé, aún cuando estuviera sentado y no pudiera verle de pie. Incluso podía decir que había crecido un poco más desde que había secuestrado a Bella en su moto aquella mañana semanas atrás.

-Bella ama a Edward y está feliz. No deberías estar triste por una amiga que irradia alegría –dije sintiéndome algo entrometida, pero no podía verlo así.

No hizo ningún movimiento ni me habló, pero tuve la seguridad de que me había escuchado.

-Eres valiente y muy buen amigo por apoyar a Bella en este día –continué, dejando mis zapatos en el escalón donde estaba sentada, y junté las manos un poco nerviosa por hablarle siendo que él prácticamente no me conocía-. Ella está feliz porque la has acompañado.

-¿Y tú qué vas a saber? –preguntó con voz hosca y ahogada sin quitarse las manos del rostro.

-Soy su amiga y sé que te quiere mucho. Sería doloroso que no compartieras una de las mayores alegrías de su vida porque tú eres parte de su vida –dije pensando en las pocas cosas que Bella me había hablado de él, y deducía que eran buenos amigos-, y no quiere perderte.

-Ella lo eligió. A ese chupasan… a Cullen –sus manos se separaron sólo un poco, lo necesario para que su boca estuviera destapada y pudiera hablar con más facilidad.

-Creo que cuando amas a alguien, quieres que esa persona sea feliz sin importar lo que tú mismo pienses. El amor no es egoísta hasta cierto punto.

Me daba tanta pena. Podía sentir su nota de rabia y profundo sufrimiento en su voz. Me pregunté qué tanta intensidad transmitirían sus ojos si pudiera verlos.

-Lo sé –dio un suspiro exasperado, como si ya hubiera llegado a esa resolución mucho tiempo atrás-, pero duele.

-El amor duele – dije alzándome de hombros, y me mordí el labio inferior teniendo ganas de abrazarlo, como hacía con mis hermanos cuando estaban así-, el amor te hace feliz, te hace triste, el amor llena, el amor se lleva tanto de uno mismo y te da más de la otra persona. El amor lo es todo –me enrojecí al darme cuenta que volvía a farfullar. Había leído tantos textos de Filosofía que hablaban del amor que no podía evitar decir todo aquello-. Lo siento, no quise molestarte, Black –murmuré, poniéndome de pie.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta descubrir su cara por completo y se irguió mostrándome sus ojos oscuros brillantes de pena. Su nariz amplia no encajaba con sus facciones maduras, con sus labios toscos y serios; su nariz era infantil al igual que su barbilla, un poco de lo que quedó de la niñez que conocí de él en First Beach y que pasaban casi inadvertidas ante su adultez prematura.

Entrecerré los ojos sabiendo que si seguía allí, mirándolo, me contagiaría de su pena y seguiría farfullando como una perfecta entrometida en sus problemas.

Me giré, alisándome el vestido, y recogí mis zapatos para irme cuando su voz confundida y llena con algo de gratitud me preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

-Soy amiga de Bella. No creo que me recuerdes, pero te conocí en Marzo, cuando un grupo de nosotros fue a First Beach –volteé sintiéndome incómoda por darle la espalda y me encontré con sus profundos ojos oscuros examinándome. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí cómo él los agrandaba un tanto asombrado y su fuerte mandíbula dejó de ser tan rígida para dejar que se le entreabrieran los labios. No supe en ese momento cómo interpretar la extraña forma en la que me miraba-. Me llamo Angela Weber –sonreí.

-Jacob Black –dijo con la voz apagada, como si estuviera en otro lugar y al mismo tiempo aquí, junto a mí.

-Siento mucho por haberte hablado de eso tan bruscamente, en general no suelo hablar tanto sin conocer a alguien, pero… Te vi tan… -miré mis zapatos apenada por mi actitud.

-¿Por qué no llevas tus zapatos puestos? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de mi calzado en mis manos.

-No puedo soportarlos, son muy altos y me mataron los pies en tres bailes –contesté agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

Aún me miraba de esa forma tan extraña. Seguía en su estupor inicial y me analizaba, quizás podría interpretarla como invasiva, pero no le molestaba. Al menos ahora no estaba escondido llorando en silencio por el nuevo estado civil de Bella.

Pretendí irme hacía el jardín, sabiendo que Ben estaría preocupado por mí y mis pies, y que aún faltaban las mejores canciones por bailar. Además, no quería perderme el espectáculo de Edward pidiéndole a Bella una pieza y que ésta tuviera que estar en volandas por su marido para no caerse.

-Muchas gracias, Ang… Weber –habló un poco más animado.

Reanudé el paso, sintiéndome satisfecha por haberlo ayudado en algo aunque fuera por haberlo sacado de su estado depresivo hablándole de incoherencias. Me gustaba servir, escuchar a las personas para que se deshogaran y pudieran sentirse mejor.

Salí del recibidor de los Cullen jugando con los zapatos de tacón en mis manos y fui recibida por Ben, quien me abrazó al instante preguntándome si estaba bien.

-Todo bien –dije, sonriéndole, y él enarcó las cejas incrédulo al verme descalza, pero no tenía por qué decírmelo. Yo _sí_ sabía que todo estaba bien.

* * *

**N/A:**** Por fin hemos llegado a la verdadera historia. Desde aquí todo será distinto para nuestra chica que narra los sucesos… Ah, me gusta este capítulo. Iba a usar la canción "Fix You" cuando pensé que no era correcta, ya que recién se conocen y es imposible que de un momento a otro Jacob sea el hombre más feliz del planeta. En fin, si leen la letra de "X&Y" entenderán a lo que me refiero.**

**Sé que los reviews no se pueden responder en el mismo fic por órdenes del sitio, pero me gustaría comentar algo particular que me dijo **Arya Luthien** en el capítulo anterior:** "**¡Tienes que explicar qué pasó con Jacob después de irse corriendo en forma de lobo ahora que lo pienso!". Y, para dominio público, no sé si lo explique. Esto es del punto de vista de Angela y hay muchas cosas que ella nunca sabrá porque hay detalles que son de Jake. Créanme que he pensado que sería mucho mejor hacer un fic paralelo con la visión de él (me he imaginado tantos panoramas), pero no sé. Al menos trataré que a Angela no le queden cabos sueltos.**

**Sinceramente no sé cuándo actualizaré. Ya entré al colegio y creo que de verdad necesitaré estudiar, ser responsable y todo eso. Tengo el fic ya muy avanzado, pero siempre falta revisar, corregir, agregar y editar pequeñas cosas. Trataré de no hacerlo en mil años más.**

**¿Sabías que dejar tu review es sumamente importante para hacerte expresar sobre un fic? Es gratis, sólo clickea el cuadradito "GO" abajo.**

**¡Besotes, adiós!**

**PD: No creas que me olvidé de ti, **Sango Hale**. Gracias por ser la mejor beta-reader, escritora de fics de parodia de Harry Potter y traductora de Crepúsculo.**


	4. Capítulo 4: A Message

Capítulo 4: 'A Message'

El día siguiente del matrimonio no fue precisamente un _buen _día. Llegó una carta de la Universidad de Utah anunciando que ya había sido designada mi habitación junto a una tal Johnson de Oklahoma. Mi madre sabía que quería estudiar Arte o Historia, y de alguna forma con su instinto maternal se dio cuenta que no quería ir a Utah, y si _quería_ ir, era por una razón muy distinta a mis expectativas académicas. Y cuando leí la carta en la cocina, junto a ella, salió el tema que nunca esperé discutir con alguien, menos con ella. Me preguntó por qué iba a una universidad que no me gustaba, había sido aceptada en otras que ofrecían mejores clases de Arte y Literatura, pero no las había considerado; por qué tenía que ir a Utah para seguir a mi novio. No le respondí, y salí de la cocina decidida a ignorarla.

Pero el día después siguió acosándome con sus preguntas y me miró como si fuera una delincuente a la que iba a usar cualquier método para que reconociera su crimen. Sólo se detuvo en el almuerzo porque no quería involucrar a los gemelos en el asunto y aproveché para escaparme, enojada, por la actitud de mi madre.

Tomé un chaleco que colgaba en la silla de mi pequeño escritorio en la esquina de mi cuarto y bajé anunciando que iría a visitar a Lauren.

Me despedí de mis hermanos, que aún no terminaban de devorar el postre, y sentí la penetrante mirada de mi progenitora en la nuca cuando le daba la espalda dirigiéndome a la puerta principal.

La brisa fría de Forks me golpeó, haciéndome consciente de lo acalorada que me encontraba. Había estado tan enojada, que mis mejillas ardían en un rojo vivo. Agradecí por el clima de mi pequeña ciudad porque el frío siempre me despertaba y me renovaba las energías al salir de casa o de cualquier lugar cerrado. Era un golpe de frescura que me calmaba.

Caminé, mirando hacía el cielo nublado y pensando adónde ir, ya que no me hablaba con Lauren desde hacía varios meses y sólo fue una mentira para huir del acoso de mi madre.

De repente, como si hubiera estado tan quieto esperando no ser visto, divisé a Jacob Black al otro lado de la calle, sentado en la acera y mirándome fijamente.

Tomé una bocanada de aire confundida por verlo allí y miré hacía ambos lados verificando que ningún automóvil venía antes de cruzar.

En el momento en que me vio venir con intenciones de hablarle, se levantó como un resorte, abriendo los ojos como en el matrimonio de Bella cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Parecía que quería escapar de mí.

-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí, Black? –pregunté, sonriéndole, y me detuve cuando apoyé mis pies en la acera sabiendo que si me acercaba más, podría correr de mí. No sabía por qué, ni que fuera un perro rabioso o algo _peligroso._

Parpadeó sin decir nada, incrédulo que le hablara tan natural. ¿Acaso creía que iba a gritarle o que me iría sin siquiera saludarle?

Abrió la boca con lentitud antes de decir, aún sorprendido:

-Er… Te estaba esperando –dijo, evitando mirarme. Pensé que podría sentirse avergonzado o algo así, pero su piel caramelo seguía de la misma tonalidad-. Quería… -pero se quedó callado y su mirada iba de sus zapatillas a mi cara.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –miré hacía el cielo nuevamente-. No quiero estar cerca de mi casa por ahora. Caminar me vendría bien. ¿Me acompañas? –me daba un poco de pena verlo tan nervioso para hablar, y pensé que distraerlo ayudaría a que se expresara con más soltura; y de paso yo olvidaría Utah, mi novio y estudiar Arte.

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacía el sur para llegar a la esquina y allí doblar a la zona donde había un pequeño parque en el que solía jugar cuando era niña.

Sin decir nada, y con silenciosos pasos, me alcanzó casi en tres segundos, considerando que ya le había dejado unos metros atrás, y se posicionó lo más lejos que pudo de mi lado.

Con una fugaz mirada de reojo, me fijé que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. No hacía frío, ya que era verano, pero estábamos en Forks y no era para usar ese tipo de ropa tan desabrigada. Yo andaba con un chaleco y debajo una blusa delgada y jeans largos, y aún así sentía un poco de frío en mis brazos. Bueno, cada persona tiene una tolerancia diferente a las temperaturas y él se sentirá bien así, me dije no dándole importancia a su vestimenta.

Llegamos a la pequeña plaza de juegos desvencijados, pero aún en buen estado. Había tres bancos debajo de unos faroles, mirando hacia el área donde se hallaban los columpios y el tobogán más algo que jamás haya visto, justo en medio de la plaza.

Me senté en el columpio que tenía el asiento más ancho y comencé a mecerme sin mucha fuerza. Apenas me movía y mis pies removían la arena levantando un poco de polvo.

Él se había quedado junto a los tubos que sostenían los tres columpios, mirándome con mucha atención y sin decir nada. Si yo hubiera sido él, pensaría que esa chica era realmente extraña por hablarle a un desconocido e invitarlo a una plaza para que en silencio pateara la arena. Y de cierta forma me miraba así, sin entenderme, tratando de descifrar qué estaba haciendo o por qué le había pedido que me acompañara.

-¿Por qué querías estar lejos de tu casa? –preguntó, precavido y observando los tornillos del que las cadenas del columpio se sostenían que emitían un ruidito chirriante cuando me mecía.

-Porque quiero olvidar mis problemas –respondí sin ahondar en lo que _era_ mi problema y le sonreí, animándolo, para que contestara mi pregunta sin vacilar, como lo hizo cuando estábamos frente a mi casa-. ¿Qué me querías decir, Jacob?... ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila, verdad?

Asintió torpemente e hizo una mueca con la boca, pensativo.

-Vine para darte las gracias por hablarme en el matrimonio –dijo, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Me pregunté por qué venía a darme las gracias, no había hecho nada espectacular ni digno de admirar-, porque me hiciste pensar… Me animaste –concluyó, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, y entendí que había más de lo que pensaba en comparación con lo que me decía.

-No podía dejar que un amigo de Bella fuera infeliz en su día especial –con mis dedos pulgares comencé a trazar las formas de las cadenas del columpio.

-¿Ella te había hablado de mí? –preguntó con interés.

-Algo –lo miré y solté una risita al observar el brillo en sus ojos-. Supe que la ayudaste mucho cuando Edward se fue de la ciudad. También que cuando Edward volvió, ella tuvo serios problemas para que se llevaran bien.

Se acercó al columpio de la derecha y se sentó, provocando un chirrido de los tornillos de su columpio y haciéndome reír por su expresión, que denotaba arrepentimiento. Le dije que los columpios ya estaban viejos y él no era el responsable. Asintió sin decirme nada y su mirada se posó en uno de los faroles delante de nosotros.

Junté las piernas para doblarlas. Hacía delante, hacía atrás. Una y otra vez. Hasta que comencé a moverme, a balancearme en el mismo sentido que mis piernas se doblaban, haciendo que una brisa fría me recorriera todo el cuerpo y mi pelo comenzó a desordenarse. Mis rulos caían por mis hombros y luego se elevaban cuando subía hasta que el columpio no llegaba a más y volvía a descender llevándome con él; cerré los ojos pensando que estaba volando. Desde pequeña mi juego favorito había sido el columpio porque en él me sentía liviana, y con el movimiento de mis piernas sentía el viento en toda su intensidad.

-Me puedes llamar Angela, si quieres –dije sin saber si él aún estaría ahí o si me escuchaba. Abrí los ojos e incliné un poco el rostro para poder verlo. Estaba sentado en la misma posición, sin moverse, y me miraba fijamente-. Encuentro que fuiste muy valiente para ir al matrimonio de Bella.

-¿Valiente? –frunció el ceño, confundido.

Reduje la velocidad suavemente y apoyé mi mejilla en una de las cadenas pensativa.

-Porque para ir al matrimonio de la persona que amas debes haber aceptado el hecho que ella quiere ser feliz con otra persona –apunté, sintiéndome menos entrometida que cuando le hablé hace dos días atrás, en la escalera de los Cullen-, y que, aunque aún te lamentes que no te haya elegido, quieres estar presente para desearle lo mejor en su nuevo futuro.

Mis palabras más que sorprenderlo –como parecía que estaba haciendo continuamente con cada cosa que decía o hacía-, lo hicieron asentir en su usual silencio, llegándole más a su corazón de lo que hubiera creído.

No sabía si Jacob sólo sentía una atracción muy fuerte por Bella o la amaba, pero por lo poco que había hablo con ella sobre él y del dolor que irradiaba en su mirada cuando descubrió su rostro en la fiesta de la boda, me di cuenta que él tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. Algo que sobrepasaba una buena amistad o la fraternidad. Él deseaba que no fuera Edward el que tuviera la mano de Bella, sino él. Él quería ser el novio, él quería ese lugar para estar con ella. Y aunque sus deseos fuesen tan fuertes, no hizo nada para impedir que ellos se casaran. Jacob no causó ningún disturbio ni hizo nada que atrajera la atención de los concurrentes. Él estaba presente sólo para apoyar a Bella, porque aunque no quería que se casara con Edward, sí quería que supiera que aún la consideraba alguien importante en su vida.

Mis pies volvieron a remover la arena produciendo una pequeña nube de polvo hasta que por fin el columpio dejó de mecerse.

-Supongo que ella será feliz con él –masculló con resignación pero más calmado de lo que podría haber esperado de alguien desilusionado como él. No apretó los puños con rabia, ni tampoco le apareció una vena en la frente, ninguna señal que denotara que estaba _celoso_ de la decisión de mi amiga.

-Lo será, si es que ella lo quiere ser –apoyé mi mejilla en una de las cadenas para mirarlo fijamente-, al igual que tú puedes serlo si te propones ser feliz.

-Pero la vida no funciona así. Muchas veces uno planifica qué quiere o cuáles son sus metas, y por más que se intente, todo fracasa.

-Quizás se deba a que mi padre es ministro anglicano y me ha contado sus estudios sobre los humanos, pero las personas cambian. Cambian por decisión propia y si de verdad quieren ser diferentes, enmendar sus errores, lo hacen porque ellos se proponen tener un nuevo enfoque de vida –crispé la boca sabiendo que no había quedado muy clara mi analogía-; creo que se aplica para cada aspecto del ser humano. Si quieres ser feliz, te lo propones y lo logras. Y claro que debe haber fracasos para entender que debemos trabajar más duro porque si todo se nos diera fácil, no tendría sentido vivir.

-No tendría sentido vivir… - repitió, reflexivo, y evitó mi mirada casi al instante.

No interrumpí sus cavilaciones porque a mí tampoco me gustaba que no respetaran esos preciados momentos en silencio donde podía dejar que mi mente sacara conjeturas en paz.

El ruidito de un coche me hizo mirar hacia la esquina, y vi que la vecina de nuestra casa venía con su casi recién nacida hija. El coche era rosa y tenía una cortina que la tapaba para impedir que se muriera de frío. La vecina, al verme, me saludó mientras impulsaba con más fuerza el coche para atravesar las irregularidades de la acera sin que el coche se estancara en alguna de las grietas del ya prehistórico asfalto. Al darse cuenta que Jacob estaba conmigo, lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y siguió su camino.

Jacob también pareció advertir la mirada de la vecina y se puso de pie atrayendo nuevamente mi atención.

-Lo siento por molestarte, no debería estar aquí.

-No me molestas, Jacob –repuse, tranquila.

-Tampoco fue mi intención achacarte con mis estupideces, debes tener algo mejor qué hacer que andar respondiendo mis preguntas.

-Me gusta escucharte, porque así olvido mis dramas personales –le interrumpí, sacando toda la rabia contenida desde que abrí esa estúpida carta que se había convertido en tristeza.

Nunca hubiera planeado pasar una tarde hablando con Jacob sobre Bella y Edward, sobre la felicidad y el amor; pero sus problemas me hacían olvidar los míos. Tenía más tiempo para figurar qué hacer cuando llegara a casa y tuviera que enfrentarme a mi madre. Sabía que no podía posponer por mucho tiempo la charla con ella, mas sí podía prolongar la espera sólo un poco más.

Le sonreí tratando de derribar cualquier atisbo de mi real estado anímico y me moví hacía la derecha dándole suaves golpecitos al asiento del columpio como señal para que volviera a ocupar el lugar.

-Y volviendo al tema… Sí, es ser feliz tanto como desees serlo, Jacob –dije a modo de conclusión para que me hiciera otra pregunta o una afirmación que pudiera rebatirle y así seguir hasta que me sintiera preparada para afrontar mis problemas, mis dudas, mis _preguntas_.

-Lo mismo para ti y tus dramas personales.

_Touché_.

Me sonrió mostrando un poco de sus dientes y admiré el contraste de sus dientes blancos y la piel canela de su rostro. Sonriendo de_ esa_ manera se veía más niño, más inocente; quitándole casi por completo el aspecto peligroso que le daba su estatura y proporciones físicas.

Supuse que era injusto volver a hablar de él cuando ya había admitido que mi vida no era de color rosa.

-Pero los míos son distintos a los tuyos, aunque afecten nuestro futuro –suspiré al saber que quería agregar algo en voz alta para liberar un poco la presión que me volvía loca desde hacía meses-. Tú ya aceptaste que Bella eligió a Edward para compartir un futuro marital. En cambio, yo aún estoy en la fase de negar lo que quiero para seguir lo que se _espera_ de mí.

El aire filosófico y dramático fue interrumpido por el gruñido de mi estómago pidiendo alimento.

Me llevé las manos al estómago refunfuñando mentalmente; había estado tan preocupada en escapar del acoso de mi madre que comí poco para huir antes, sin prever que en menos de una hora estaría hambrienta.

-¿No almorzaste? –frunció el ceño, confundido. Dentro de poco aprendí que siempre arrugaba la frente y dejaba que sus cejas se juntaran cuando sentía que algo no iba de acuerdo a que él esperaba o daba por sentado.

-Aparentemente comí poco –no quería volver a casa, así que debía comprar algo en el supermercado que quedaba a tres calles de aquí. Podría comprar uno de esos platos preparados y comerlo en la cafetería del local-. No quería seguir en mi casa, así que para escapar tuve que almorzar lo mínimo aceptable –traté de disculparme por el nuevo ruido de mi estómago vacío.

-Vamos, creo que hay una cafetería por aquí cerca.

Sabía que se refería a la cafetería que estaba a media hora caminando, en la parte de la carretera que atravesaba Forks. En contadas ocasiones había pasado por allí, y las veces que lo había hecho, pedía _panqueques (1_) rellenos con mermelada de frutilla. Ni mi madre podía hacerlos parecidos, esos eran deliciosos. La sola imagen de tener un plato lleno de eso me hacía gruñir con más insistencia el estómago.

Aún así, no podía aceptar la invitación de Jacob. Él había venido a agradecerme de haberlo animado en la boda de Bella, y había terminado ceñido en una conversación filosófica sobre cómo conseguir la felicidad. Sentía que me aprovechaba de él para librarme de _mi _problema.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por molestarte –no supe que me había quedado mirando en silencio un punto fijo cuando su mano extendida me trajo a la realidad.

Estaba delante de mí, con su gran mano invitándome a tomarla y levantarme para dar una buena caminata hacía la cafetería.

-¿Vienes o quieres morirte de hambre, Angela? –me preguntó con sorna por la extraña expresión de mi cara.

Creo que el verdadero Jacob era así: Directo y burlón, porque le quedaba bien ese tono de voz.

Tal vez acepté su invitación porque me gustó escuchar mi nombre de pila en él o porque de verdad tenía muchísima hambre; lo único a ciencia cierta de lo que estoy segura fue que al tocar su mano, caliente y protectora, me sentí un poco mejor.

* * *

(1): Los panqueques también son conocidos como _panquecas_ o _pancakes_, en inglés. Es una masa de harina, huevo, mantequilla, que se hace en un sartén con aceite y se rellena con manjar, verduras, mermelada, etc.

* * *

**N/A:**** En el capítulo pasado me di cuenta que no les agradecí por sus maravillosos reviews, así que me reprendí un buen par de minutos, y aquí tienen mis más grandes gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios en cada capítulo. De verdad es muy satisfactorio leer lo que tienen que decir :). Y quizás soné un poco pesada, pero no fue mi intención, en serio. ¿Cómo podría enojarme con ustedes?**

**Espero que esté yendo por buen rumbo con la historia… Este capítulo me pareció difícil de escribir. Tenía la idea de cómo Jake y Angela entablarían una relación más cercana, pero ya llevarlo en palabras era un pelín más complicado. Pero ha salido.**

**Por si hay dudas, Jacob sí se imprimió de Angela.**

**Ya saben, todos sus pensamientos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, quejas, se reciben en reviews porque los lectores tienen que tomar un papel activo y vital en los fics.**

**¡Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Capítulo 5: In My Place

Capítulo 5: 'In My Place'

No era incómodo caminar en silencio junto a él. De vez en cuando me miraba tratando de contestar sus propias interrogantes –seguramente sobre mí- y luego volvía su mirada hacia a las casas que acompañaban nuestro camino. Supongo que algo le llamó la atención de las casas de Forks. La mayoría eran blancas y tenían materiales aislantes en los techos por el clima húmedo y frío de la ciudad; muy pocas salían de la excepción, dándole un aspecto de un típico vecindario viejo y olvidado estadounidense. El tiempo parecía no avanzar en Forks. Aún no había centros comerciales, no había locales de comida rápida y el pequeño supermercado bastaba para abastecer a la mayoría de los habitantes.

Me pregunté cómo sería La Push. No la playa, sino la ciudad en sí. Había una secundaria, un supermercado, tiendas; era una pequeña ciudad emergente. Las casas debían de ser acogedoras, así como la playa de La Push. Cabañas de diversos tamaños, con decoraciones diferentes.

Luego de doblar la esquina divisé el letrero oxidado que con unas desgastadas letras rojas rezaba: Cafetería – Restaurante. Arriba de las letras estaba el dibujo de una hamburguesa y una bebida en lata, ambas figuras contorneadas por ampolletas quemadas o algunas precariamente iluminaban los dibujos, para que en la noche o los días con niebla, los viajeros que transitaban por Forks vieran el local como una opción de detenerse a comer algo.

Apresuré el paso sintiendo que una zona de mi frente palpitaba, anunciando una jaqueca que me duraría horas. Siempre que tenía mucha hambre, me dolía la cabeza y me ponía de mal humor.

Jacob supuso que de verdad necesitaba comer porque siguió en su usual silencio, escudriñándome con su oscura mirada de vez en cuando mientras, sin el menor esfuerzo, seguía mi ritmo.

El local estaba prácticamente vacío. Cuando Jacob me abrió la puerta para que entrara primero, una campanilla tintineó haciendo voltear a un hombre con la pinta de ser camionero, quien bebía un café y un sándwich descansaba en su plato.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la esquina, la más lejana a la del camionero, que nos dio la espalda para seguir engullendo lo suyo.

La única camarera que había visto desde pequeña en el local vino hacía nosotros con una libreta para tomar nuestra orden. Tenía más de cincuenta años; cada vez que venía podía encontrar que su melena negra era absorbida por las canas, y arrugas por toda la cara enmarcaban sus facciones. Todos en Forks sabían que ella se había casado joven y que su marido murió poco tiempo después; no tuvieron hijos. Entonces ella se dedicó a trabajar ahí hasta la época actual.

-Buenas tardes –saludó con una voz ligeramente nasal-. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

Jacob miró con recelo el pedazo de cartón donde estaba anotado lo que había y los precios, y miró hacía el mostrador viendo la carta anotada en un largo letrero que cubría el principio y fin de la pared.

-¿Hay panqueques con mermelada de frutilla? –pregunté analizando el viejo delantal de la mujer.

-Sí. ¿Porción grande o mediana? –respondió automáticamente.

-Er… Grande – Noté que mi acompañante alzaba una ceja sorprendido, seguramente por romper la tradición en la cual la mayoría de mujeres se alimentaban de lechuga y agua cuando estaban con un hombre-. Y un jugo de naranja. Grande.

-Bien –Su mano arrugada con pequeñas manchas cafés se movía con rapidez en la libreta -. ¿Y usted?

Quitó su mirada de mí, algo enfadado por la interrupción de la camarera y dijo no muy convencido:

-Un sándwich de jamón y queso. Y bebida cola, grande.

-Está bien. Por favor, pónganse cómodos – Se giró y levantó una pequeña tabla que formaba parte del mostrador y gritó hacia la cocina lo que habíamos pedido.

Tomé el servilletero metálico y saqué una servilleta para jugar con ella. Comencé a doblarla por la mitad, formando un triángulo, luego hacía un triángulo más pequeño y seguía doblando hasta que el papel no podía más; así desdoblaba todo y comenzaba otra figura.

Di una rápida ojeada al lugar: el techo seguía teniendo espejos con las esquinas oxidadas, una vieja rockola (1) que aún funcionaba y sólo contenía canciones de los años cincuenta en sus opciones, las paredes forradas con un papel tapiz celeste a medio despegarse y el piso con baldosas blancas y negras intercaladas. Todo seguía igual. Como Forks, el tiempo parecía no traer modernidad al local.

Estaba consciente que Jacob aún me miraba fijamente, pero no le dije nada porque no me incomodaba. Su silencioso examen no me producía desagrado ni vergüenza; tampoco lo encontraba normal ni raro. Ese chico era diferente a los demás y no le importaba mostrarlo. Cualquiera se enrojecería hasta la punta de la nariz por observar descaradamente a una chica, pero debido a las circunstancias, me parecía bastante natural que él me examinara tratando de responder cientos de dudas que lo asaltaban. Dudas que también compartía porque sentía que de él podría aprender lo que necesitaba para enfrentar mi problema.

-¿Habías venido aquí antes? –me preguntó, observando que desdoblaba por quinta vez la servilleta.

-Sí, pocas veces –dije tratando de reprimir una mueca ansiosa. Mi estómago parecía quemarse por sus quejas de alimento.

-¿Tu padre es un ministro anglicano? –Quizás resolvería sus dudas en una especie de interrogatorio con la poca información que di de mí misma.

-Ministro anglicano, sacerdote, reverendo; como quieras llamarlo.

-¿No es difícil que ése sea su oficio?

-No. Él es bastante liberal y nos deja… Bueno, me deja; mis hermanos pequeños aún no tienen edad suficiente, tomar mis propias decisiones bajo la norma que debo ser responsable ante toda eventualidad.

-¿Y no te da sermones? –añadió chasqueando la lengua.

-No. Vamos todos los domingos a sus misas, así que ya no puede sermonearme de algo que no haya hecho –Me gustaba que Jacob por fin decidiera ponerse un poco más comunicativo -. Supongo que tu padre sí te da muchos sermones –me aventuré a decir haciendo que él enarcara las cejas-, ¿me equivoco?

-Me pregunto si eres psíquica o algo así –comentó soltando una risita.

La camarera llegó balanceando una bandeja metálica redonda. Nos dio las bebidas y luego puso lo que habíamos pedido para comer. A mí me pasó un cuchillo y tenedor envueltos en una servilleta más gruesa que las del servilletero en la mesa. Nos preguntó si deseábamos pedir algo más y Jacob me miró dándome la oportunidad de ordenar otra cosa antes de decirle que estábamos bien.

Con la mujer ya en el mostrador ordenando unos papeles, me dispuse a devorar los panqueques. Cada vez que el tenedor trinchaba la masa enrollada de los panqueques, la mermelada de frutilla escapaba por los extremos, y tenía que atraparla con el cuchillo y untarla en la parte superior de la masa antes de llevarme un bocado.

Él había tomado un poco de la gaseosa y sonrió al verme comer con tantas ganas.

-Mi padre normalmente habla poco, pero cuando se trata de darme consejos, lo hace con buena disposición –dijo levantando uno de los panes del sándwich para ver el contenido-. Es realmente molesto.

-Lo hace porque te quiere. Los padres siempre dicen a los hijos qué hacer en algunas situaciones para no repetir sus errores –contesté tratando de tragar antes de hablar.

-Sí, pero es un viejo mañoso –Se rió y tomó el sándwich con ambas mano -. Piensa que siendo de una tribu, hay muchas leyendas. La mayoría de sus sermones vienen con la mitología Quileutes. Eso y acompañado de su amor paternal –Torció los ojos dejando escapar un bufido -, por eso me alegro que ya queda poco para la mayoría de edad… Seguiré vivo si como esto, ¿no? –inquirió bajando la voz y poniéndome el sándwich casi en la cara.

Tuve que taparme la boca para poder reírme y masticar al mismo tiempo. El lugar era viejo, pero de ahí a que la comida estuviera envenenada…

-En mi basta experiencia culinaria, puedo decir que no me he enfermado comiendo aquí –Me limpié los labios sucios de mermelada-. Aunque no aseguraría si ese queso es de esta década.

-Dicen que hay que tomar riesgos en la vida… -murmuró antes de darle una mordida.

-¿Aún sigues entre los vivos? –pregunté, divertida.

-No está para nada mal -le dio otro mordisco y sonrió mientras tragaba-. A decir verdad, está delicioso.

-Vamos, es sólo un sándwich de queso y jamón; no una comida de hotel cinco estrellas –dije, haciendo que él soltara una suave carcajada, y bebí de mi jugo de naranja.

Creo que estuvimos horas allí hablando. Hicimos un cuestionario donde él preguntaba, yo respondía y le preguntaba algo, y él respondía y me preguntaba más. Y así sucesivamente hasta que nos cansamos de hablar. Nunca imaginé que hablar de uno mismo y contar pequeñas anécdotas fuera tan divertido. Sin embargo, lo que me hizo sentirme tan a gusto y abierta fue la alegría de Jacob. Era uno completamente distinto al que había pillado frente a mi casa, tímido y callado, esperando a agradecerme por decirle un par de palabras conciliadoras en el matrimonio de Bella.

Dejé los cubiertos en el plato vacío luego de lo que parecían ser años desde que entramos al local y le sonreí, contenta:

-No entiendo cómo el estómago lleno me anima tanto –comenté, haciendo una seña a la camarera para que trajera la cuenta.

-Será porque tus tripas me dieron una gran sinfonía de hambre.

-Bueno, al menos ya no nos deleitarán con su espectáculo por unas buenas horas… -mascullé tratando de no soltar una gran carcajada-. Oh, gracias –dije cuando la camarera nos dejó la cuenta en la mesa-. Déjame ver…- solté levantándome un poco del asiento para buscar dinero en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

-¿Piensas pagar? –inquirió él tomando la boleta para ver cuánto salió la merienda. Asentí distraída mientras sacaba dos billetes de cinco dólares. Jacob frunció el ceño-. Yo fui el que te invité, yo pago.

-Si no hubiera sido por mi estómago musical, no tendrías que haberte visto forzado a esto... Además, no creo que tengas dinero, pequeño –dije con voz cantarina.

-Seré un año menor, pero no soy pobre –replicó poniendo un tono bastante autosuficiente.

-Lo sé –Le di los billetes a la camarera, quien esperaba paciente a que le pagáramos, y se retiró para ir a la caja y traerme el cambio. Volteé hacía el frente y vi que Jacob tenía la boca entreabierta por mi repentino acto-, aunque dicen que debes hacer caso a tus mayores… Así que ésta va por mí –Le saqué la lengua para alivianar un poco su actitud.

-Qué actitud tan adulta es sacarme la lengua –se burló en un suspiro resignado.

-Convivo la mayoría del día con unos gemelos de diez años… No me puedes pedir mucho –Extendí la mano para recibir el cambio que traía la mujer.

Salimos del local despidiéndonos de la camarera con un rápido movimiento de manos y no pude dejar de notar que el camionero nos lanzaba miradas molestas. Rodé los ojos preguntándome por qué algunas personas refunfuñaban por todo, hasta por el color del cielo. Siempre he pensado que la vida hay que disfrutarla y que algunas cosas son irreversibles, así que hay que convivir con ellas. Creo que si hubiera seguido mi filosofía de vida días antes, meses, incluso; no hubiera llegado al punto en el que me encontraba ahora. No hubiera llegado tan lejos, como para cortar por lo sano, por lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida.

Recuerdo que al salir no pude evitar temblar porque la fresca brisa de Forks me golpeó haciéndome respingar la nariz, incómoda.

-A veces me gustaría vivir en Hawai para que el verano pueda llamarse como tal –dije, avanzando para que Jacob pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-¿No te gusta vivir en Forks? –preguntó reprimiendo una mueca.

-Sí –respondí luego de meditar unos segundos-, siempre me ha gustado vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Pero eso no quiere decir que me quiera quedar hasta el fin de mis días aquí…

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que Forks es un buen lugar para una vida familiar. Ya sea cuando eres niña o madre –expliqué mientras nos dirigíamos a la esquina para poder cruzar a la otra calle-, es por eso que me gustaría probar otro lugar… Una ciudad, por ejemplo. Saber qué es tener nuevas experiencias, estilo de vida, etc. –Un auto rojo cruzó antes que nuestro semáforo con el peatón verde se iluminara y dimos un paso adelante-. También, si quieres ampliar tus conocimientos, es necesario salir de Forks. No hay universidad ni institutos.

-¿Entonces, irás a la universidad?

-Sí. A la Universidad de Utah –Entrecerré los ojos incómoda por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-¿Sabes qué estudiarás o…?

-Arte o Literatura, quizás Historia –respondía antes que pudiera terminar.

-¿Y…?

-No quiero hablar del tema –dije deteniéndome y bajé la mirada molesta. Había escapado de casa por lo mismo y realmente no quería recordarlo.

Di un suspiro antes de mirar la cara de mi acompañante y cerré los ojos apenada por mi reacción. Claramente había sido muy brusca porque percibí una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en sus ojos negros.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… No quería estar en casa por hablar de mis estudios y…

-Está bien –Se alzó de hombros brindándome una sonrisa conciliadora, aunque supuse que no quedó satisfecho por mis excusas-, todos tenemos nuestros problemas.

-Gracias –dije antes de seguir nuestra caminata.

Bella me había dicho que Jacob fue un gran apoyo cuando Edward se había ido por unos meses de Forks. No le gustaba reparar en el tema, pero me había confesado que él era una persona que, sin ser consciente de su habilidad, te hacía sentirte mejor y te recordaba lo que realmente importaba en la vida. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería lo último; sin embargo, ese día, de regreso a casa, pude sentir que él había hecho eso en mí… Tal como le había dicho en los columpios, si uno se propone ser feliz, lo puede ser. La felicidad era la principal respuesta a mi problema.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron tratando de leer enojo en mi semblante. Me percaté que había estado callada luego del tema de la universidad y él debía creer que me sentía ofendida por haberlo tocado.

Ninguno podría haber previsto que confesaríamos todas nuestras dudas de ese día, y de los siguientes, dentro de muy poco.

-Debo admitir que he pasado un buen rato contigo –Me giré dándole la espalda a la casa. La verdad no sabía cómo despedirme de él o cómo aceptar que lo que había dicho era tan cierto que no quería que fuera la última vez.

-Aún así, insisto en que yo debería haber pagado –dijo tratando de aparentar más molestia de la que sentía.

-En ese caso, la próxima ocasión, pagas tú… -insinué con una sonrisa divertida pero sin ningún rastro de broma en mi voz.

-¿Otra ocasión? –La sorpresa de su rostro parecía ser genuina.

-Me caes bien, Jacob. Me quedan pocos días en Forks y es agradable pasar lo que resta sin estar encerrada en casa, jugando a los videojuegos con mis hermanos o escribiendo correos electrónicos a mis amigos que ya viven su vida universitaria muy lejos –Me mordí el labio inferior incómoda por haber sido tan sincera. Él me miró cauteloso, sin esconder la extrañeza que le producía mi confesión sin tapujos-. Espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo –siseé esperando no hacer el ridículo.

Jacob no se veía en la necesidad de aceptar que nos viéramos seguido, ya que él sólo había venido a darme las gracias por lo del matrimonio. Si habíamos pasado más tiempo de lo esperado, había sido algo casual. Y aún así, esto no debería habernos unido, ni tampoco marcado en la vida. Podríamos haber pasado de largo, habernos despedido y dejar en el olvido las horas compartidas. Pero para mí no fue así. Él realmente había logrado algo que nadie había hecho en varios meses: enterrar mi pequeño descontento universitario para pasarlo bien y hacerme ver que no podía seguir negándome lo que realmente quería.

-Lo es –dijo con voz ronca y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Si tan sólo él supiera la alegría que me invadió al escucharlo…

-¿Cuándo nos veremos? –pregunté sin delatar mi ansiedad.

-Er… ¿Mañana?

-Mañana me parece perfecto –Asentí desabotonándome los primeros botones del chaleco-. Podría visitarte en La Push –Enarcó las cejas y me preguntó por qué quería ir a su pueblo-, porque me gustaría que un buen guía me diera una vuelta por allí. ¿Me vas a creer si te digo que sólo conozco la playa? –confesé, risueña y animándolo a que dijera que sí.

-¿De ti? –Se cruzó de brazos poniéndose serio –. Sí, lo creo –respondió, burlón.

-Oh, qué caballero… ¿Entonces, serás mi guía en La Push?

-No tengo más opción –Se alzó de hombros y agregó-. Te veré en la playa temprano. Mi recorrido turístico es largo y no sé si podrás soportarlo.

-Es inconcebible que dudes de mí. Estaré allí alrededor del mediodía.

-¿"Mediodía" es tu definición de temprano?

-Estoy de vacaciones, así que _eso_ es lo más temprano que podrás tenerme –Él carraspeó nervioso y no supe qué había dicho para ponerlo así-. ¿Trato hecho? –Alargué mi mano en una pose muy cómica de mujer de negocios.

-Trato hecho –Su gran mano ardía sobre la mía y me produjo una sensación muy agradable, aunque volví a reparar en su ropa no muy abrigada para la temperatura que hacía y, aún siendo tan mala en ciencias, supe que era imposible que estuviera tan caliente cuando su ropa no debía protegerlo del frío. Él se dio cuenta que miraba nuestras manos estrechadas con confusión y la retiró bruscamente-. Hasta mañana –Retrocedió dos pasos.

-Nos vemos, Jacob –Moví mi mano y di media vuelta.

Atravesé el pequeño camino que unía la acera con el porche de la casa. Subí la corta escalinata y busqué las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Éstas chocaron produciendo un ruido metálico mientras introducía una en el cerrojo. Abrí la puerta preguntándome por qué estaba todo tan silencioso; y antes de cerrarla, miré hacía la calle sin hallar a Jacob. Suspiré al mismo tiempo que empujé la puerta.

Mi madre estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y sólo alzó la vista al verme, para luego seguir en su lectura. Bufé sin entenderla: no me quejaba de que no me siguiera molestando, sino que me intrigaba el cambio de actitud.

Subí las escaleras aún pensando en por qué mi madre aparentaba que nada había ocurrido cuando los gemelos me informaron que mi teléfono celular había sonado ya tres veces.

-Ben… –murmuré observando la pantalla del aparato. ¿Había sido posible que hubiera olvidado que existía Ben? Hace minutos solamente era Jacob y yo. Marqué el botón de llamar y esperé impaciente a que contestara, aunque una gran parte de mí rogaba para que ese pito intermitente se hiciera eterno y él nunca…

-¿Ang? –preguntó haciéndome saltar. Se oía preocupado-. ¿Estás bien? Te llamé tres veces y también al teléfono de tu casa, pero me contestó uno de tus hermanos diciendo que habías salido… ¿Qué pasó?

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, es todo –En cierta medida era verdad, había ido por aire fresco en un principio y eso había tenido; pero él no podía saber con quién había estado en mi inocente salida-. ¿Por qué llamabas?

-Vi los horarios del cine y podríamos ir a las siete a ver la película –Me quedé en silencio y él volvió a hablar-. ¿No te acuerdas que iríamos al cine por la noche?

-Claro. A las siete me parece bien –Asentí, sintiéndome estúpida.

-Te pasaré a buscar media hora antes.

-Hmmm…

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí, Ben, estoy bien. ¿Acaso no debería estarlo? –Estaba realmente nerviosa, incluso podría decirse ansiosa.

-Es que pareces distraída –respondió meditando sus palabras-. Bueno, nos vemos por la tarde. Te quiero.

-Vale. Hasta la tarde… También te quiero –dije antes de apartar el teléfono celular de mi oído y un suave clic anunció que la llamada había terminado.

Antes que Ben me fuera a buscar, mi padre llegó más temprano de lo usual y fue hasta mi cuarto a saludarme. Le pregunté extrañada por qué había llegado a las seis, siendo que tenía la reunión con su grupo de catequesis.

-Hija… -Se sentó en la cama lanzándome una mirada inquisidora. Me erguí en la silla giratoria del escritorio y esperé paciente a que empezara a hablar. Siempre que papá quería hablar de un tema serio, se tomaba su tiempo para armar una buena frase para calmar mis nervios-. Supe que te dieron una beca en la Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ahí estaba la respuesta de la actitud de mamá. Ella era la única que sabía que dentro de las varias universidades en la que había sido aceptada, había obtenido una beca para la prestigiosa Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts. La mejor institución para estudiar Arte, Música, Literatura. Y le había contado, seguramente por teléfono en mi ausencia, sobre la locura que había cometido al rechazar la beca para ir a Utah.

-Porque es difícil –contesté evitando los ojos cafés de mi papá.

-¿Es difícil obviar una beca para la mejor Escuela de Arte en el país, la que se compara con las de Europa? –Movió la cabeza negativamente, tratando él mismo de encontrar una buena razón para no haber tomado cartas en el asunto meses atrás cuando me llegó la carta anunciando mi beca-. Siempre has querido pintar, ser crítica de libros y… Te dieron la oportunidad de ser la mejor (2).

-¿Acaso importa ser la mejor cuando ya elegí donde estudiaré?

Él simplemente me miró preocupado, sin entender por qué hablaba más para mí misma que para él. Traté de controlarme y le dije con una sonrisa conciliadora que iba a salir con Ben al cine, por lo que me cambiaría de ropa.

Estuve segura al momento en que Ben tocó el timbre de la casa que mis padres mantendrían una larga conversación sobre las malas decisiones que tomaba en la vida. Al menos agradecí salir por una buena cantidad de horas para no tener que escucharlos en susurros hablando de mí.

Aunque traté lo más duro posible, no pude acordarme del nombre de la película que fuimos a ver. Lo único que estaba grabado en mi cabeza es que me sentía bastante incómoda con Ben. Trató tomar mi mano que reposaba en uno de los brazos de la butaca y la retiré fingiendo que quería comer palomitas de maíz; después de repetir la acción por más de cinco veces, ya sea para alcanzar la soda o arreglarme el pelo, él se conformó rodeándome con un brazo por los hombros. El aire acondicionado estaba tan potente que me dio frío, y no pude evitar comparar el calor que emanaba la piel de Jacob con la tibieza casi gélida de mi novio en ese entonces. También pensé que si hubiera estado con Jacob, habría reído y hecho comentarios en voz baja sobre lo falsas que eran las explosiones de la película; en cambio, con Ben no podía hablar porque él necesitaba silencio absoluto hasta para memorizar el color del botón del traje del héroe.

Y en medio de las dos horas y media de una película que no me atraía para nada, entendí que me sentía ansiosa por volver a estar con Jacob. No quería estar con Ben, sino con este nuevo chico que me hacía sentir segura, importante, más cómoda.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el día siguiente llegara lo más pronto posible para volver a encontrarme con Jacob Black.

* * *

(1): La rockola es lo que se usaba preferentemente en los '50 para tocar música en los clubes, cafeterías, bares. Es una máquina grande, y siempre de colores muy llamativos. La verdad no sé cómo explicarme, así que si van a Google o cualquier buscador, verán una buena imagen (que de seguro es mil veces mejor de lo que expliqué).

(2): La Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts se caracteriza por ser una institución innovadora en las artes, y se compara con las de Europa en la calidad de su educación. En esta institución se opta por un equilibrio en la enseñanza tradicional y clásica (basado en la cuna de lo que es la cultura occidental, Europa), y el arte moderno. Tiene mucho prestigio, por lo que estudiar allí es bastante importante.

* * *

**N/A:**** Les pido mis las más sinceras, colosales, estratosféricas y enormes disculpas por haberme demorado más de lo usual en actualizar. Si fuera sólo por el tiempo que requieren mis estudios, no armaría gran cosa de esto, pero por situaciones ajenas no pude. El computador (ordenador, computadora, y cualquier otro nombre que reciba) de mi queridísima **Sango Hale **está ya en proceso de pasar al otro mundo y no ha podido corregirme el capítulo antes.**

**No sé por qué me imagino al papá de Angela como un sacerdote muy genial xD. Será porque soy de un colegio jesuita o he visto demasiado la serie "Seventh Heaven"...**

**Hay varias cosas en este capítulo que se sabrán ya casi al final, como por qué Jacob se incomodaba de repente, etc. Pero aquí hubo un gran avance… ¡Ja! Y esperen a leer lo que sigue.**

**Muchos besitos a todos los que me mandan reviews y agregan la historia a sus favoritos, porque me hacen muy feliz. Espero que sepan que leo todo lo que me dicen con mucha atención.**

**¡Cuídense y hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Til Kingdom Come

Capítulo 6: 'Til Kingdom Come'

El siguiente día partió de una forma extraña.

En general, a mis padres no les gustaba inmiscuirse en mi vida y acosarme con preguntas. Siempre habían decidido que ya era lo suficiente madura para decidir sola lo que concernía a mi futuro. Es por eso que el día pasado me enfadé tanto con mi madre. Había violado una de las reglas que definían mi adultez, había trasgredido los límites. Y también mi padre. ¿Cómo podía decir que tomaba una mala decisión sólo por no elegir la mejor universidad? Se trataba de lo que yo quería, no de si quería o no ser la número uno.

Desperté casi a las diez de la mañana. Me quedé un buen rato desperezándome antes de despegarme de las sábanas.

Luego bajé a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno mientras escuchaba el eco de las voces de los gemelos provenientes de su cuarto.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Mi madre apareció por la puerta que conectaba el comedor a la cocina y guardó el limpiador de vidrios en un estante.

-Bien –contesté con una expresión rara. Me preguntaba cuál sería su nuevo plan de ataque.

-Oh, me alegro… -dijo sonriendo, como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada. Quizás en la noche había hablado con mi padre y llegaron a un acuerdo-. Hay un poco de tocino que quedó del desayuno de tu padre en el refrigerador. Si quieres te lo caliento.

-Gracias, pero lo haré yo –saqué el plato con una buena porción de tocino y lo introduje en el microondas. Pensé que estaba enojada o algo parecido con ella por todo lo que había hecho, pero aún así debía informarle de cuáles eran mis planes del día-. Hoy no estaré en casa hasta casi la noche –anuncié en un tono bastante casual.

-Te aviso que tienes quince minutos para bañarte antes que limpie el baño, así que no te demores tanto –se puso los guantes de goma amarillos y sacó los materiales de aseo para el baño-. ¿Dónde saldrás, con Ben? –preguntó sin prestarme mucha atención.

-No saldré con Ben, quedé de ir a La Push con un nuevo _conocido_ –recalqué la última palabra algo indecisa de cómo nombrar a Jacob. Mi madre se giró en silencio y me miró exigiéndome un poco más de información-. Se llama Jacob Black. Es un amigo de Bella.

Caminó hacia mí con parsimonia y no supe cómo interpretar sus movimientos. Podría ser que no me diera permiso de salir con un desconocido para ella o que me recomendara no hacerlo, ya que salir con un chico a solas que no sea tu novio en Forks no es un secreto que se pueda mantener por muchas horas.

Sin embargo, mi progenitora me sorprendió como últimamente lo estaba haciendo con cada acción.

-Creo que conozco al padre de ese chico… ¿Billy Black? –murmuró pensativa y yo asentí al escuchar el nombre del padre de Jacob-. Él siempre está dispuesto a colaborar con los ensayos de tu padre para los Seminarios de Religiones. ¿No recuerdas que siempre que tiene que dar una de esas charlas va a La Push para juntarse con la pequeña tribu de los Quileutes?

Muchas veces mi padre tenía que hacer conferencias o charlas sobre otras religiones o modos religiosos de otros grupos, y que teníamos que aprender a tolerar sus divinidades y costumbres, pero sin aceptarlas del todo

- Pues Billy Black es muy abierto a ayudarlo –continuó mi madre-. Tu padre habla muy bien de él.

-¿Entonces, puedo juntarme con Jacob, verdad?

-Claro. Ese chico debe ser igual que su padre, así que no le veo el problema… ¿Y cuáles son sus planes?

-Me enseñará La Push. Antes de irme de Forks necesito conocer un poco más el lugar en que vivo –me acerqué al microondas y no me había dado cuenta que ya había terminado el tiempo de cocción, así que saqué el tocino.

-Bien, seguiré con el trabajo –dijo casi en un suspiro mientras tomaba los útiles de aseo antes de retirarse tarareando una canción.

Me duché sin demorarme mucho, pero aún así alcancé a lavarme el cabello. En lo que sí me tarde un poco más fue en escoger qué ropa usar. ¿Y si Jacob planeaba darme un tour extremo entre rocas, colinas y bosques? Quizás no fuera así, y sólo caminaríamos por el lugar. Entre esos y otros dilemas estuve por ciertos minutos hasta que opté por unos pantalones, camiseta, chaqueta y zapatillas. Mientras me abrochaba las zapatillas, me di cuenta que la ansiedad que sentía el día anterior iba creciendo con una gota de alegría con el pasar de los segundos. Y aunque me costara admitirlo y entenderlo, lo atribuí a que vería a Jacob.

El camino desde Forks a La Push no era más de cincuenta minutos, y en lo que me quedaba de tiempo restante para emprender el trayecto, revisé mi correo electrónico.

Tenía varios correos basura, otro de Eric que nos envío a casi todos los compañeros de clase y uno de Bella.

Abrí rápidamente el de mi amiga y leí que se encontraba bien en Vermont. Contaba que el clima era muy parecido al de Forks, así que no extrañaba tanto el pueblo; y que su vida de casada iba muy bien. Preguntó por mi familia y por Ben.

Le respondí:

_Me alegro tanto saber de ti. __No sabía si te acordarías de mí en medio de tu luna de miel, pero es muy agradable tener noticias de que Edward y tú estén tan bien._

_Oh, sinceramente no sé cómo puedes haber ido a Vermont. Entiendo que estás feliz en esa universidad, pero siempre te quejaste del clima nublado y frío de aquí. Y me temo que allá es peor porque nieva más seguido que en cualquier otro sitio del país. Supongo que en el tiempo libre te divertirás contando los copos de nieve que se arremolinan en tu ventana, jaja._

_Pues, de mí no hay mucho qué contar. Mis padres están bien y los gemelos replican que quedan pocas vacaciones. El sábado partiré a Utah con Ben en el primer vuelo de la mañana, y el lunes comienzan mis clases._

No sabía qué más agregar. De cierta forma, tenía ganas de decirle a Bella que me encontraba nerviosa respecto a la universidad, pero no precisamente respecto a este nuevo paso en mi vida; sino que lo estaba porque no me sentía cómoda ante mi elección.

_Espero que nos veamos para navidad._

_Muchos saludos a Edward y a ti,_

_Angela._

Terminé antes de releerlo. Quería cerciorarme que era bastante decente para ser tan breve y así enviarlo.

Me colgué mi cartera en el hombro derecho y tomé las llaves del coche encima de mi escritorio.

-Que te vaya bien. Cualquier inconveniente, me llamas –se despidió mi madre.

Ya en el coche, puse un disco de música. Siempre había odiado las radios emisoras de Forks, la música era tan extremista: muy antigua o de los grupos modernos. No daban casi nada que fuera de mi gusto, así que siempre prefería hacer mezclas de mis canciones preferidas.

Llegué a First Beach más rápido de lo que creí. Apagué la radio y observé la calle. Una pareja caminaban por el borde costero, y un señor abría la puerta de una ferretería. Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, pero supuse que ya luego del almuerzo habría más gente para disfrutar de la playa; no en vano quedaban pocos días de vacaciones.

Retiré las llaves del contacto posando mi mirada en la playa misma y sonreí al ver una figura bastante corpulenta cerca de unas rocas.

Jacob pareció haber notado que había llegado, porque mi intento de taparle los ojos para sorprenderlo fue en vano.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –se giró y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Hice un puchero al mismo tiempo que bajaba los brazos.

-Quería taparte los ojos y que adivinaras quién era –fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de un pequeño detalle-. ¿Cómo supiste antes de verme que ya había llegado? Estoy segura que no me viste en ningún momento, y no hice ruido.

-Sería imposible no saber que eras tú –susurró medio en broma; y volvió a girarse hacia el mar.

Desde que Jacob había ingresado en mi vida, tan sólo pocas horas atrás, supe que algo ocultaban sus palabras. Siempre que le preguntaba algo que me parecía extraño, me respondía sonriendo para quitarle importancia o se quedaba en silencio. Gracias a nuestras continuas conversaciones pude captar que en sus vagas contestaciones había una _verdad_ oculta.

Di una gran zancada para quedar a su lado y cerré los ojos profundizando mi respiración. Me abrí de brazos disfrutando de la intensidad de la brisa marina que crecía con cada segundo, golpeándome ese exquisito aroma de sal y arena mojada.

No supe por cuánto tiempo Jacob me había estado observando detenidamente, pero al momento de abrir los ojos, noté que se reclinaba un poco asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, volteándome.

-Hueles bien –dijo con vergüenza tras un par de segundos, y miró cómo mi pelo se revolvía.

-Me lo lavé –creo que ésa es una de las tantas respuestas estúpidas que le doy cuando me hace sentir nerviosa. Había algo en su mirada que me hizo saltar el corazón.

-Es agradable que tengas higiene –dijo riendo para aminorar la pequeña tensión que habíamos creado.

-Sí, hay que cuidar el pelo. ¿Cómo lo haces con el tuyo? –me acerqué y tomé la punta de su pelo lacio hasta los hombros.-. Nunca había hablado con un hombre que tuviera el pelo largo tan bien cuidado…

-¿Acaso no te gusta que tenga el pelo largo? –inquirió tragando sonoramente saliva.

-¿Por qué debería importarte mi gusto por el estilo de cabello de los hombres? –hablé alzando las cejas y con una voz extremadamente curiosa. No pude evitar sino reírme por la expresión de su rostro-. No creo que te siente bien el pelo rubio, pero sí creo que estás bien como estás. Me gustas así.

Le tomé el peso a lo último dicho cuando Jacob me miró sorprendido y desvió sus ojos a sus zapatillas raídas. ¿Cómo había dicho _eso_ sin siquiera pensarlo antes de hablarlo? Podría decirse que se había escapado de mi boca. O más bien de lo que sentía, concluí pocos minutos después cuando aún seguíamos rodeados en ese incómodo silencio, ya que de una forma muy extraña me sentía cómoda a su lado. Entonces, si me sentía cómoda, era porque me gustaba su forma de ser. Y eso no quería decir que debía traspasar un límite de mera amistad prematura a otro plano en el que no _podía_ ni _imaginaba_ cambiarlo. Quería a Ben. Al menos me dije todo eso para sentirme más tranquila, porque el resto del día siguió poniéndome en situaciones particulares.

Comencé a jugar con mi cabello como si fuera la creación más emocionante del universo, porque no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Había dicho algo que podía tomarse en varios sentidos, pero me era natural porque me sentía así.

-¿Por qué no empezamos nuestra primera parada del tour? –ofreció con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal. Tosió mientras yo asentía-. Iremos a la plaza, donde está la mayor zona de comercio en La Push.

-Claro, vamos.

Antes de subir la pequeña escalinata que conectaba la playa con la acera de la calle, Jacob empezó a reírse sin razón alguna.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre? –pregunté enarcando las cejas-. ¿Me vas a decir que mi pelo huele divertido?

-Sólo pensé en que antes me dijiste que era un _hombre_ –explicó ahora ahogándose de la risa-. Que era el primer hombre de pelo largo con el que conversabas…

-Bueno, eres un hombre. No creo que tengas complejo de Peter Pan para llamarte niño –metí mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón-, así que no le veo el caso a que te rías.

-Es que como ayer dijiste que eras la adulta, quedé con la sensación de que me veías como a un niño de trece años.

-Dudo que te tratara como alguien de trece años con semejante tamaño que tienes.

-Gracias. Ahora soy adulto por mi estatura –dijo en tono irónico.

-Y también porque eres bastante maduro para lo que yo era a tu edad –apunté dejando el tono risueño, pero esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es sólo un año de diferencia. No creo que cambies tanto en tan poco tiempo –rodó los ojos; aún así, esa chispa que apareció cuando le dije que quería seguir viéndolo el día anterior volvió, dándole un aspecto infantil que contrastaba con su ruda imagen.

El centro estaba a diez minutos desde First Beach. Las calles que delimitaban la plaza, el centro neurálgico de la vida comercial en La Push, tenían los principales servicios más importantes de la diminuta ciudad: el ayuntamiento, el correo, un local para pagar las cuentas del agua potable y la electricidad, el banco y la notaría.

Lo que más me gustó de nuestra primera parada fue la enorme plaza. Había juegos para niños en una esquina, y lo demás era un camino que atravesaba hermosas hortensias y grandes robles, dando la sensación de la recreación de un bosque.

Caminamos un buen rato por el estrecho sendero y no podía parar de asombrarme cuando descubría un nuevo tipo de planta, o admiraba la forma en que la luz del sol traspasaba la copa de los árboles en estilizados haces.

Cada vez que me acuerdo de esos pequeños detalles me río porque Jacob se impresionaba que no conociera La Push. Se burlaba que no hubiera valorado la belleza del lugar antes y que la mayoría de las veces que había venido estaba demasiado distraída o ciega.

-Estos árboles son de la época en que los Quileutes aún no eran invadidos por los ingleses –explicó rozando con delicadeza el tronco arrugado de un inmenso roble-, junto con los del bosque, son una herencia de nuestros antepasados.

-Supongo que aún conservan algunas tradiciones Quileutes, sería una lástima que una cultura tan rica en mitología se perdiera por culpa de la influencia de la modernidad.

-Sí, los miembros más antiguos como abuelos o padres intentan mantenerla, pero no todos los jóvenes valoran nuestra herencia –hizo una mueca desdeñosa-, al menos yo no lo hacía hasta que me di cuenta que debía apreciarla.

-La vida espiritual de cualquier persona es una parte esencial de nuestra existencia. Ya sea si eres católico, budista, agnóstico; creencias mitológicas sobre la creación, como tu tribu; o protestante, como yo –dije tocando también el tronco, y con las yemas de los dedos comencé a trazar las arrugas-. Es por eso que no me gusta que tantas personas crean ciegamente en la ciencia, o cualquier hecho muy humano, para explicar la vida.

Me miró serio, pero parecía estar muy interesado en el tema en el que nos adentrábamos.

-¿Crees que la religión, mitologías y leyendas son reales? –preguntó sin una pizca de burla ni incredulidad, sino para que me extendiera en mi explicación.

-De alguna forma. ¿Por qué crees que los grandes científicos siempre llegan a la conclusión que detrás de todo debe existir un ser poderoso? –busqué con la mirada algún banco para hablar con más comodidad, pero al no encontrar ninguno, me senté en el pasto-. Acompáñame –le di unas palmaditas a la tierra para que se sentara. Él lo hizo sin replicar-. Detrás del supuesto Big-Bang que creó el universo, detrás de la forma en que las bacterias evolucionaron, las fórmulas que explican la velocidad y distancia; en todo se piensa que algo o alguien lo hizo de tal forma. Einstein, quien era judío, concluyó que Dios existía, porque le parecía prácticamente imposible que ese cúmulo de energía en la nada existiera para que luego explotara y esa materia conformara el universo.

-Tiene mucho sentido –asintió con suavidad-, ya que dentro de todos los descubrimientos científicos que hay, nadie ha podido esclarecer cómo se generó la materia que dio paso al universo.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me dijo antes de venir que tu padre ayudaba al mío en sus charlas de tolerancia a otras deidades o creencias.

-Él siempre está dispuesto a relatar nuestras leyendas a quien lo desee. Se siente orgulloso de ser un Quileute, así que no dudo que haya ayudado al reverendo Weber.

-¿Te sientes orgulloso de las creencias de tu pueblo, Jacob? –me erguí-. Me dijiste que no tomabas en serio tu herencia hace poco, pero algo distinto es estar orgulloso de lo que eres.

Volví a percibir que mi pregunta lo incomodaba, o eso creía porque no sabía de qué forma tomar la inseguridad que destilaba su mirada. Estaba completamente segura que editaba la mayor parte de la respuesta para no desvelar nada que pudiera comprometerlo. Me pregunté por qué esquivaba hasta las más inocentes consultas. Tenía que saber qué ocultaba Jacob Black, ya que no era justo que yo fuera tan sincera y abierta con él, y él fuera tan cerrado.

En lo que me parecieron minutos eternos, por fin abrió la boca:

-Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que soy –dijo con decisión. Quizás demasiado para lo que hubiera imaginado.

Una de las tantas características que me gustaban de Jacob era que podía hablar de los temas más extraños sin sentirme intimidada o incómoda, porque a él parecían inquietarle los mismos tópicos que a mí. Él, con tan sólo mirarme fijamente y haciéndome creer que nada más en el mundo importaba, instauraba un ambiente propicio para que pudiera expresarme sin tapujos. Desde el minuto en que empezamos a hablar de religión y creencias ese día, supe que él era alguien especial…

Luego de la plaza, caminamos por las calles que tenían los locales comerciales más concurridos o bohemios: tiendas de ropa hippie, otras con artesanías de madera tallada, un local de comida rápida, la única tienda de música en La Push. También pasamos por fuera del pequeño mercado y encontramos una farmacia. Finalmente, llegamos a la calle costera.

-Aquí viven las personas con más… recursos económicos –explicó observando las casas ostentosas que encaraban la playa. Me reí al notar que había pensado en otra palabra menos adecuada para "recursos económicos".-. ¿Y ahora qué te parece gracioso?

-No te preocupes por usar un vocabulario tan formal. Si quieres puedes decir que aquí viven los que tienen el trasero forrado en dinero.

-Eres tan casta, Angela –se burló sonriendo.

Llegamos nuevamente a la zona de First Beach. Mi coche ahora no era el único estacionado, había una docena más. Ya podía ver los coloridos quitasoles pintando la playa y a algunas personas jugar entre las olas. Me asaltó la duda de qué hora sería al ver tanta gente allí.

Cruzamos la calle y llegamos hasta mi coche.

-Por allá hay más casas y la tienda de deportes -señaló hacia el sur, la continuación de la calle costera que no conocía.

-Oh, la tienda de deportes a la que fue Mike aquel día –dije en voz alta sin quererlo realmente. Me vino a la mente esa tarde de día sábado en que tuvimos una excursión a La Push. Miré a mi acompañante, quien fruncía el ceño sin entender a lo que me refería, dándome cuenta de un detalle-. ¿No recuerdas que el año pasado vinimos un grupo de Forks a First Beach? Allí hablaste un rato con Bella.

No tuve certeza de por qué sus ojos se ensancharon para dar paso a un semblante serio. La primera razón que supuse fue el haber mencionado a Bella. No habíamos vuelto a hablar de ella desde que tuvimos esa pequeña charla en los columpios de la plaza cercana a mi casa y no sabía si le afectaba mencionarla… Aunque prefería que no fuera así. Deseaba que su reacción no fuera esa por decir el nombre de Bella y me conformé con la explicación de que no recordaba haberme conocido aquella tarde.

Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y presioné un pequeño botón del llavero para desactivar la alarma del coche y los seguros de las puertas.

-No te preocupes. En ese día no te presté mucha atención… -mascullé, abriendo la puerta del conductor.

Jacob se quedó quieto un rato antes de encaramarse en el asiento del acompañante. Sentí su mirada intensa quemarme la mejilla y no me atreví a voltearme para encararlo. No sabía muy bien por qué le había dicho lo último o por qué me sentía tan incómoda al pensar que se pudiera haber molestado por hablar de Bella… ¡Por decir su maldito nombre!

Con parsimonia abrió la boca:

-¿Cómo supiste…? –Apretó los labios confundido-. ¿Cómo pudiste saber que no me acuerdo de ti ese día? –más que avergonzado por el hecho de aceptar que no me recordaba, parecía sorprendido.

-No sé. A mí también me pasa algo parecido, sólo que sí me acuerdo de haberte conocido... Pero no me _fijé_ en ti más de lo necesario –balbuceé ataviada por su duda. Era la única razón que me venía a la mente, además de Bella, y pensé en que sería la correcta-. Sólo lo… sentí –admití con sinceridad.

-Oh –por fin, cuando mi mirada se dirigió a él, Jacob se volteó hacia la ventana. Era extraño y confuso, ya que aunque no nos unía ningún vínculo de importancia, sentía que estaba perfectamente correcto estar con él. Simplemente algo en mi interior me decía que estaba bien-, y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? De repente cruzaste la calle y te subiste al coche –habló un poco más animado.

Con una muda sonrisa le agradecí el cambio de tema.

-Ya son las dos de la tarde –vi la pantalla de mi teléfono celular y lo guardé en mi cartera-, y creo que sería un buen momento para almorzar.

-A veces parece que comes muchísimo más que yo, siendo que eso es prácticamente imposible –comentó, riendo.

-Lo siento, pero digo la verdad. No quiero morir de hambre –respondí arqueando una ceja-. ¿Dónde me piensa llevar mi guía turístico a almorzar?

-No te lo diré, será un secreto –una sonrisa traviesa abarcó su rostro-. Te daré instrucciones. Primero, sigue por la calle hasta llegar al semáforo.

Mientras me explicaba cómo llegar al lugar donde me llevaría a almorzar, pasamos por la secundaria y señaló la construcción, más pequeña que la de Forks, diciendo que era una prisión y realmente odiaba estudiar. Le pregunté cuáles eran sus clases favoritas y respondió que Matemática y Física. Puse una expresión extraña y le dije que no parecía el tipo de chico que gustara de esas materias. Él sólo explicó que le gustaba mucho la mecánica, y que algo podía pulir de esas clases para su trabajo en motores.

-Así que te gusta la mecánica… Interesante –dije doblando el volante hacía la derecha. Entramos a un camino de tierra en medio de un bosque.

-Y a ti Arte… Interesante –rió, entretenido-. Sigue recto, ya casi llegamos.

Un par de casas estaban en medio de aquel hermoso paisaje verde. Jacob puso mi mano en el hombro al tiempo que decía que aparcara por ese lugar. Volví a sentir el calor que emanaba su mano atravesando mi chaqueta como si mi piel estuviera en pleno contacto con la suya.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde casa –dijo, levantando la lengüeta del seguro de la puerta. Y salió.

* * *

**N/A:**** Sobra decir que amo este capítulo… No sé, cada capítulo es mi favorito xD. Todos tienen algo en especial. En éste, creo que lo de mayor importancia es que (además que Jacob y Angela son tan monos) son los indicios de algunos síntomas de la imprimación. Si los hombre lobo lo definen como "la tierra no es lo que te sostiene, si no ella; es como la gravedad", en una muy mala cita de mi olvidadiza mente, entonces debe ser tan fuerte y vinculante, que no sólo los licántropos deben sentir **_**eso.**_** Es mutuo. Espero que se entienda, porque es bastante raro.**

**En cuanto a la conversación tipo religiosa, me gustaría decir que encuentro que es interesante que ambos personajes sean tan creyentes. Jacob lo es, vive las leyendas día a día y Angela porque lo intuyo (teoría del cura "Seventh Heaven" o educación jesuita, vayan a saber qué me hace pensar así); entonces me parece que ese aspecto es un punto que los une… Más allá de los efectos de la imprimación obvios.**

**No me acuerdo quién me pregunto si aparecería Bella y la respuesta está implícita aquí: No. Ella es un vampiro y dudo que quiera volver a Forks en su nuevo estado. Además que Charlie sufriría un ataque cardíaco, dudo que Bella como neófito no se porte como una santa… Sería peligroso. Pero sí aparecerá, quizás, otro email de parte de ella para Angela. Si es que quieren, claro.**

**Saludos a **Ylaris** porque aún recuerdo cuando leyó este capítulo tiempo atrás y me dijo que el final era muy sexy (oh, nosotras encontramos todo sexy xD) y un gran agradecimiento a quien hace posible que esto no sea un mero grupo de palabras sin sentido: **Sango Hale**.**

**Sus reviews me han contentado bastante. Creo que lo mejor de todo es que hay gente que sí ama a Jacob y que quiere verlo feliz… Bueno, y si logro implantar en ustedes la semilla Jacob/Angela, mucho mejor, jaja. Y, como siempre, espero sus pensamientos, correcciones, críticas y sugerencias en un review.**

**Dios… Esta nota ha sido eterna. No quería explayarme tanto, lo siento.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Shiver

Capítulo 7: 'Shiver'

Era una casa pequeña y en su mayoría estaba hecha de madera. El techo con tejas americanas bastante viejas le daba un aspecto más campestre a la vivienda. Las perfectas tablas de oscura madera, con un brillo de barniz reciente, contrastaban con las aplicaciones de ladrillos en lo que, supuse, parecía ser el conducto de la chimenea o el tubo de salida de la campanilla de la cocina. El porche era amplio y tenía una mesita en medio de dos mecedoras. Había algunos maceteros con plantas de hojas largas y delgadas colgando desde el techo del porche gracias a unas trenzas de lana de colores.

Quité la llave del contacto del coche y me quedé observando la casa asombrada por el gesto de Jacob. Apenas me conocía, se había tomado la molestia de darme un pequeño recorrido por La Push y me traía a su casa para almorzar. Dentro de mi impresión, no pude evitar sentir dos contradicciones: alegría por su gesto de confianza e inseguridad por beneficiarme de su buena disposición, casi sintiéndome una aprovechadora de la situación.

Coloqué nuevamente la llave en el contacto para dejar el coche en modo neutro y presioné el botón para bajar mi ventanilla.

-¡Jacob, no tienes que hacer esto! –grité, estirando mi cuello para que pudiera oírme bien, aunque estaba en una posición muy desagradable-. ¡No es una obligación, en serio!

Se giró cuando ya subía la pequeña escalinata del porche.

-¡Por favor, no seas ridícula! –rodó los ojos-. Hazme el favor de bajar, eres mi invitada de honor.

-¿Por qué te tomas la molestia? –susurré, rechinando los dientes y asumiendo mi derrota, preparándome para salir.

El ambiente en el bosque de La Push era radicalmente distinto al centro de la pequeña ciudad: un calorcillo húmedo rondaba por el aire y el delicioso aroma del mar estaba disuelto en un olor a pino y madera.

Al caminar hacia la casa me di cuenta que por fin estaba conociendo La Push como yo quería. Podía sentir allí que había algo diferente; no era como el centro donde se veían locales, consumismo, escuelas; actividades normales. En el bosque percibía una energía más relajada e intensa a la vez, entregándome un nuevo concepto de lo que era La Push. _Eso_ era lo que no conocía ni podía imaginar que existiría en la pequeña ciudad.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Jacob al verme un poco distraída.

-Sí… -cerré los ojos volviendo a jugar con el aroma del bosque en mi olfato-. Me gusta como huele aquí –dije, sonriendo-, mi aroma favorito es el del mar. Pero aquí el mar se combina con el aroma del bosque, y me gusta –expliqué en mi tono divagador.

-A mí también me gusta el olor del bosque… Por algo vivo aquí –giró la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

La casa lucía por dentro tan sencilla como se mostraba por fuera.

Me quedé en el umbral observando el interior mientras él dejaba la llave en una mesita alargada y angosta donde reposaba el teléfono y la figura de un hombre tallada en madera.

-¿Y qué te parece? –inquirió, dirigiéndome una mirada insegura.

-Pues… -no había ningún corredor que conectara el salón y el comedor, sino que inmediatamente se entraba al salón. Los sillones de una tela verde raída se veían gastados, la mesa de centro entre los sillones estaba vacía y enfrente se encontraba un televisor de tamaño considerable. Podía ver una pequeña porción del comedor, pero aprecié el mantel con diversas manchas en él cubriendo la mesa y unos estantes con un par de vasos y copas dispuestos en desorden-. Se nota que sólo viven hombres –dije en voz alta y me sonrojé al instante-, digo… Lo siento. Me gusta, es muy acogedora, pero…

-Bueno, mi padre no puede hacer el aseo y yo no soy muy diestro en las tareas domésticas –se justificó luciendo feliz por mi respuesta-. ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el bendito día?

-Creo que me gustaría que _a veces_ editaras un poco tus palabras –reí dando un paso.

Jacob había preparado puré de patatas con carne, o mejor dicho, su padre había cocinado por la mañana antes de salir a casa de unos amigos. En el intervalo en que él recalentaba la comida en el microondas, me dediqué a dar una vuelta por la casa absorbiendo cada detalle de la misma: en las paredes de las esquinas del salón, las tablas de madera tenían marcas de dibujos roñosos en los que pude ver las figuras de tres personas y un sol con el trazo descoordinado de un niño; las cortinas tenían bordadas figuras de objetos naturales como hojas o flores, haciendo juego con los bordados de los paños que colgaban en la pared. Había una pintura hermosa de las olas rompiendo en las rocas de La Push y reconocí que se trataba de First Beach, con una arena pálida y fina, y de pequeñas llamas azules que sólo se podían lograr en ese lugar. Un jarrón, el cual yacía en una esquina escondida tras un sillón, decorado de pequeñas piezas de cerámicas, recordándome un poco a la forma en que los griegos adornaban sus manualidades.

-Está listo –anunció, y escuché sus pasos ligeros aproximarse hacia mí por la espalda-. ¿Qué ves?

-El jarrón… Y la pintura –respondí, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada al cuadro en la pared-. ¿Quién lo hizo? No está la firma del pintor.

-Mi madre. A ella también le gustaba mucho el arte –dijo con una pizca de nostalgia.

Era la primera vez que mencionaba a su difunta madre.

-No me da pena. Murió cuando tenía cuatro años… Tengo vagos recuerdos de ella –no me sorprendí que supiera lo que pensaba, ya que entre nosotros teníamos esa extraña capacidad de sentir lo que el otro almacenaba en su corazón y mente-, es sólo que me pregunto cómo hubiera sido tener una madre.

-Te comprendo, pero tienes un excelente padre. Al menos eso creo, porque cuando hablas de él lo haces con cariño –le tomé la mano en un gesto de consuelo-. No puedes siempre pensar en lo que hubiera sido, ya que, de ese modo, no vivirás el presente que tienes. La vida se nos iría en un pestañeo si nos dedicáramos a soñar en los condicionales…

De lo que sí me sorprendía era del calor de su mano. Aún no me acostumbraba a que _siempre_ irradiara calor, produciéndome un cosquilleo extraño en la piel. No me incomodaba, sólo que no podía saber si me gustaba o era simplemente una reacción natural a su temperatura corporal. Y eso era lo que realmente me intrigaba. Jacob tenía sus secretos y tenía la certeza que, entre ellos, debía estar su constante estado febril.

-El almuerzo está listo –su mano se escurrió de mi apretón y temblé ante el frío que envolvía mi palma.

Nunca me había demorado tanto en almorzar como ese día. No probaba bocado en más de quince minutos por estar hablando con Jacob del tema que se nos antojara. Y me mantenía muy ocupada haciéndome reír hasta que el estómago me doliera.

Sin saber cómo, llegamos a una pregunta que cambió brevemente el panorama relajado y amistoso:

-¿Qué hiciste luego que me fuera? –preguntó en tono insinuador, sacándome una carcajada. Se refería al día anterior, luego que nuestra pequeña reunión hubiera terminado.

-Fui al cine con Ben –mascullé sintiendo la palabra _novio_ bastante amarga en mi boca. Él me miró perplejo, sin entender-. Ben, mi novio… Te hablé de él ayer, en las tantas preguntas que hicimos en la cafetería –hablé con rapidez, tratando de aligerar un poco la situación. O más bien tratando de hallar una explicación que hiciera que mi relación con Ben no me produjera rechazo.

Su barbilla se alzó en un burdo intento de ocultar su quijada rígida. Vi en sus ojos que pensaba muchísimo, pero que se abstendría de decir la verdad para dar paso a una de sus mentiras con gotas de verdad.

-Sí, creo que lo mencionaste –dijo sin su tono afable-. ¿Y qué tal te fue? –desaliento y decepción se camuflaban casi a la perfección en su voz.

-No sé. No presté atención a la película –tomé el tenedor con un poco de puré, así me distraería brevemente de la tentación de confesarle que mi distracción se debió al estar pensando en que nos veríamos hoy. Tragué con parsimonia antes de volver a hablar-. Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho si tienes novia… Apuesto a que eres todo un rompecorazones.

-No, la verdad es que me rompen el corazón –me sonrió con tristeza-. Pero para que quedes tranquila, soy soltero.

-Y yo que creí que podías tener escondida a una chica en tu armario… -me burlé, queriendo desesperadamente borrar la expresión de su rostro aflicción.

-Jacob Black jamás trae a una chica a su casa cuando tiene escondida a otra en su armario o debajo de la cama. Se tienen horarios para satisfacerlas a todas –no pude evitar reírme.

Al terminar tuvimos una pequeña discusión de quién lavaría los trastes sucios –o mejor dicho, si yo podía ayudar en algo, porque me quería alejada de la cocina- y llegamos al mutuo acuerdo de que él lavaría y yo secaría todo. De todas formas, como le dije a Jacob, mi pequeño gasto en la cafetería no se comparaba a su hospitalidad por traerme a su casa.

En la tarde hicimos una pequeña excursión al bosque y a un museo de arte que adoré. Había una pequeña exposición de los artistas locales más conocidos que plasmaban en miles de técnicas lo que La Push significaba para ellos, y había otra colección de esculturas traídas de México –de las cuales no pude despegarme hasta que Jacob me tomó del brazo y me dijo que hasta babeaba por las antiquísimas figuras creadas por los aztecas-, que dentro de pocos días se llevarían a Los Ángeles, por lo que estuve muy contenta por la oportunidad de contemplarlas.

He aprendido que los temas tabúes para hablar con Jacob son: Bella y los relacionados con extrañas características personales, como su estatura o el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué piensas? –me preguntó cuando regresábamos a su casa de una larga caminata por el bosque.

De hecho pensaba en esos detalles que me intrigaban sobre él y decidí no mentirle, en parte. Podía ser honesta sin serlo completamente.

-Que conozco aspectos tuyos muy profundos, pero no sé los hechos esenciales –dije, arrugando la boca. ¿Cuándo podría preguntar sobre los temas tabúes? Alzó una ceja sin entenderme-, como película favorita, color, tu comida predilecta. Lo típico que se preguntan las personas normales cuando se conocen.

-Bueno, no es que yo sea precisamente _normal_ –esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. Pero si quieres saber aquellas trivialidades, te las diré… No tengo película favorita, pero me gustan las de acción o suspenso. Mi color favorito es el negro y me gusta muchísimo la hamburguesa con queso.

-Es extraño que te gusten las de acción o suspenso… En general esos géneros se oponen. ¿Aunque te refieres a "acción" por películas de bombas explosivas o superhéroes?

Vamos, sabía que las comparaciones eran malas, pero…

-Bombas explosivas, espías, policía. Para superhéroes veo las caricaturas en televisión.

Pero no puedo privarme de comparar. A Ben le gustaban los superhéroes y a él no tanto.

-¿Y qué hay de tus hechos esenciales? –inquirió confuso por mi repentina sonrisa plena. Así que a Jacob no le gustaban mucho los superhéroes, curioso.

-Soy fanática del director Quentin Tarantino y adoro "Pulp Fiction". Mi color preferido es el verde, odio el blanco; y me encanta la lasaña o cualquier tipo de pasta en general.

-Interesante.

-¿Tan interesante por tu gusto por la Física y Matemática? –exploté de risa al ver su expresión maliciosa y le di un pequeño codazo en el estómago-. Aún no te puedo ver como el chico que le gusta esas materias y no tiene novia. ¿Quién sigue en tu ocupado horario, Casanova? No querrás que me tope con otra de tus chicas.

-Reservé el día para ti –contestó en voz baja y sonrojándose.

Antes de regresar a Forks, le prometí a Jacob que lo llamaría para que nos viéramos de nuevo. No puedo evitar mencionar que él se mostró muy contento por la idea, y me dio su número de teléfono.

Ya conduciendo por la autopista coloqué uno de mis discos de música en la radio y comencé a cantar las letras. No sé si es un buen hábito el que cante cuando estoy sola, ya que mi voz no es tan privilegiada como la de muchas personas, pero me gusta hacerlo. No me aburro tanto en la conducción, por ejemplo.

Mis pensamientos eran diversos, los temas tabúes y los secretos que Jacob me ocultaba eran un ejemplo importante. Sin embargo, la mayoría canalizaron en un punto: Ben.

Sin realmente desearlo, me pregunté qué diría si supiera que me estoy viendo con Jacob. O con cualquier chico que he conocido en menos de tres días y voy a su casa a almorzar. _A solas_. Siendo ése el factor más importante de todos los anteriormente mencionados. Porque Forks, mi cultura, las personas de este país, mi novio o quien quiera que fuera, no apreciarían con buenos ojos lo que estaba haciendo; ya sea si sólo hablaba con el chico en cuestión o me llevaba a pasear. El hecho de juntarme a solas con un chico que él ni sabía de su existencia me ponía en una situación difícil.

Y no es que me preocupara lo que dijeran de mí. Forks era un pueblo pequeño donde mantener un secreto dependía de una gran astucia. Tampoco lo que mis padres opinaran si llegaran a saber que me estaba llevando _demasiado bien_ con Jacob, aunque supiesen que no cometería una estupidez.

Lo que me hacía sentir una opresión en la garganta era la culpabilidad. Lo pasaba mejor con un chico que conocía hace dos días que con mi novio de mucho tiempo; me reía más con Jacob que con Ben, me sentía muchísimo más cómoda con Jacob que con Ben, sentía una especie de conexión natural entre el primero y no con el segundo. ¿Acaso no era para sentirme culpable? Todo lo que me hacía feliz en cuanto a relacionarme con personas se dirigía a Jacob y de Ben no me acordaba, ni siquiera me gustaba denominarlo como mi novio.

Me cuestioné si debía decirle que me juntaba con Jacob, si debería perseverar en seguir adelante con nuestra relación, si fuera sincera con él y decirle la poca afinidad que nos unía, si me quedaba callada… _Si esto, si lo otro_... Ben era un buen chico, no podía hacerle daño. Él era tierno, muy preocupado y colaborador. Si me enfermaba, él era la clase de chico que me iba a ver a casa y me traía los deberes de la escuela, se ofrecería a ayudarme a hacerlos y hasta se quedaría conmigo toda la noche haciéndome compañía. ¿Cómo podía no sentirme feliz con alguien así? Muchas chicas reclamaban que sus novios no las sabían escuchar, salían demasiado con sus amigos y a ellas las abandonaban; no las acompañaban a comprar, no las entendían, se sentían como objeto de deseo y un sinfín de motivos más. Y con Ben no me sentía así. Él me escucha, me entiende, me apoya… Me ama.

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza murmuró que la pregunta de vital importancia era si yo lo amaba a él.

Llegué a casa alrededor de las siete de la tarde.

Mi padre aún no estaba en casa y mi madre estaba leyendo sobre las tendencias orientales en la moda cuando abrí la puerta y anuncié mi llegada.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste? –me preguntó mi madre desde el salón, cerrando su libro.

-Muy bien –una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al hablar de Jacob-. Recorrí el bosque, la playa, la plaza de La Push… ¡Había una exposición de arte! Fue increíble. Había esculturas de una galería mexicana, eran hermosas. Y unas pinturas espléndidas de artistas locales. Tan inspiradoras.

-Me alegro muchísimo –me miró radiante y le pregunté qué ocurría-. Usualmente no hablas tanto, ni tan contenta. Hace tiempo no te veía tan chispeante, hija. Es bueno ver que mi Angela vuelve.

-Siempre he estado aquí, madre –bufé rodando los ojos, aunque sabía a lo que se refería.

-No de la forma en que me gusta y la que realmente eres.

-¡Ang! –escuché el grito de uno de los gemelos desde las escaleras-. ¡Menos mal que llegaste, porque necesitamos a alguien que nos arregle la consola de videojuegos!

-Anda a ayudar a tus hermanos –dijo volviendo a abrir el libro; y se acomodó en el sofá-. La cena estará en una hora.

Esa noche no quise llamar a Jacob, ya que me criticaba por estar tan emocionada en verlo nuevamente. Debía dejarlo respirar un poco de mi presencia.

El día siguiente fue bastante calmado. Hice unas llamadas a la universidad –mi madre me miraba muy seria cada vez que se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta en un intento fallido de disimular con la excusa de pasar la mopa en los cuartos, siendo que tenemos alfombra en el segundo piso- y vi en Internet algunos mapas climatológicos de Utah para saber aproximadamente cuántos días serían soleados, y me di cuenta que necesitaba comprarme ropa. Apenas tenía un par de ropas ligeras, ya que en Forks era inservible tener más.

Mi madre me informó antes del almuerzo que se iría con mi padre a casa de unos amigos por el aniversario de matrimonio. Me preguntó si tenía planes y le dije que no, así que estaba en plena disposición de cuidar de los gemelos.

-Pensé que podrías salir con Ben –me dijo mientras la ayudaba a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa. Los gemelos entraron al comedor con las servilletas en la mano-. Es raro que no tengas planes.

-Se fue de campamento con Mike Newton y otros chicos al bosque. Al parecer, será su última salida masculina hasta las vacaciones de navidad, ya que Tyler y Mike también regresarán para las vacaciones a Forks –contesté sintiendo ni una pizca de lástima porque no vería a mi novio en tres días. Por supuesto, mi madre lo notó pero no dijo nada.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, a excepción que los gemelos comenzaron a jugar "el mundo al revés", donde todo lo que se decía se debía interpretar en el sentido contrario. Así que me decían "hermano", "fea", "monstruosa", "estúpida" y otros insultos que debía considerarlos como halagos… Y soporté las miradas duras que nos ofrecía nuestra madre, ya que odiaba que usáramos ese tipo de actividades para ofendernos. Como siempre, un almuerzo tranquilo en mi familia.

Horas más tarde estaba revisando los horarios por Internet del cine en Port Ángeles para ir con mis hermanos a una película de dibujos animados que hace días deseaban ver. Creo que se trataba de una abeja o algo así. Decidía a cuál función iríamos cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a tocar una suave melodía.

-¿Si? –pregunté, después de verificar que el número era desconocido.

-¿Angela?

La voz insegura de Jacob me respondió.

-Hola –saludé sonriendo y apartando mi mano del ratón del computador-. Lamento mucho no haberte llamado, pero he estado organizando mi vida. ¿Qué tal? –inevitablemente, me pregunté por qué estaba farfullando.

-Todo bien. ¿Tu vida es un desastre para que necesites dedicarle un tiempo de organización?

-Sí… Espera –fruncí el ceño al percatarme de un detalle-. ¿Cómo sabes que éste es mi número de teléfono móvil?

-Me lo diste ayer yendo a la galería de arte. Te burlaste de mí por no tener uno, de hecho…

-Cierto, vives en la prehistoria con un teléfono de casa –me reí.

-Te llamé porque se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer algo por la tarde –anunció con duda. Quizás sin saber si me sentiría molesta por su idea.

-¡Oh, me encantaría! –sonreí, complacida. Lástima que ya estuviera ligada a ser niñera de los gemelos-. Pero no puedo.

-Ah, está bien –musitó entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Mis padres saldrán esta noche y estoy encargada de cuidar a mis hermanos, así que pasaré varias horas atada a ellos –tenía que disculparme, no podía dejar que pensara que era porque no quisiera.

-¿Te refieres atada en el sentido literario o figurativo de la palabra? –se oía más alegre.

-Claro, literario… Mis hermanos adoran llevar sogas y atarme a una silla. De hecho, así es que torturan a sus profesores en la escuela –torcí los ojos, hablando con evidente ironía-. Entonces, nos vemos otro día.

-Ajá. Adiós.

-Nos vemos, Jacob –dejé el aparato reposando en el escritorio y me quedé un rato pensando en Jacob hasta que mis adorables hermanos entraron en mi habitación para preguntarme a qué hora iríamos al cine.

A las cuatro de la tarde ya íbamos por la carretera hacía Port Ángeles. Para demorarnos más en volver a casa, luego del cine iríamos a comer algo, así llegaríamos a una hora razonable a casa para dormir.

No obstante, mis planes se desbarataron cuando, sin siquiera haberlo imaginado, luego sabría que los amigos de Jacob lo convencerían para ir al cine a distraerse. Por la noche. A la misma hora que yo.

* * *

**N/A:**** Sus reviews me alegran el día, en serio. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de decirme lo que piensan sobre los capítulos.**

**Bien, respecto a la demora… Er, pues el tiempo apenas me alcanza y recién acabo de terminar el capítulo ocho. ¡Y pensar que tenía adelantada la historia dos capítulos por cada uno que subía! El estudio es el culpable. Tengo que estudiar, y bastante, así que si me queda tiempo, entre todo lo que debo hacer, intento escribir.**

**Ya me han dicho que los capítulos son muy cortos, pues, en ese caso, les digo desde ya que el siguiente es un pelín más largo :). No pude evitar alargar la extensión porque es… Bueno, ya sabrán.**

iris**: Debería unirme al foro, pero lo pensaré. No me gusta publicar en muchos sitios, aún así veré si lo hago. Gracias, eres un amor.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Sparks

Capítulo 8: 'Sparks'

Habíamos llegado media hora antes que empezara la función. Los gemelos me arrastraron a la confitería y entraron en el plan de convencerme de las buenas razones para comprarles un balde de palomitas de maíz; uno de esos grandes envases que ni cinco persones pueden terminar y provoca que enfermen del estómago.

-Por favor, Ang –me pidieron al unísono, logrando de una forma aún desconocida que sus ojos brillaran casi en lágrimas.

-Ahora entiendo por qué nadie los trae al cine, son unos glotones… -quizás esa fue la razón por la cual mi madre me miró con pena cuando le dije que vendríamos al cine-. Les ofrezco una bolsa de palomitas grande o una pequeña para cada uno. Ustedes eligen.

-¿Por qué nos privas de deliciosa comida? Nunca nos dejan comer comida chatarra… -replicó Isaac.

-¿Será porque es chatarra? –inquirí, alzando una ceja. La vendedora de la cafetería me miraba un poco asustada. No era normal que una chica de mi edad se comportara de la misma forma que sus hermanos menores, pero siempre actúo un poco infantilmente cuando estoy ellos-. ¿Acaso quieres ser una gran bola rodante? Esa comida no hace bien, menos en esa cantidad.

-Claro, en ese caso tú ya serías la obesa mundial, porque sabemos que te comes barras de chocolate casi todas las semanas –Joshua me miró triunfante-, no es difícil espiarte.

-Malditos enanos –musité, entrecerrando los ojos y decidida a no ceder.

-Maldita bruja –contestó Isaac.

-Ciertamente, no pienso que tu hermana sea una bruja –dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

La voz era desconocida y masculina. Me sonrojé hasta la punta de la nariz y me giré dispuesta a vivir una de esas típicas situaciones incómodas de las que jamás se olvidan. Era penoso que me vieran discutir por algo así y de aquella manera con los gemelos.

¡Jacob estaba ahí! Me miraba tímidamente, pero me sonrió. Otros dos chicos le acompañaban, y se parecían mucho a él. Además de la piel canela, ojos y cabello oscuro, tenían el mismo porte que Jacob. El de la izquierda era un poco más bajo, pero lucía igualmente imponente que el de la derecha, quien me observaba divertido. Supuse que él había dicho eso de la bruja porque me extendió la mano caballerosamente:

-Me llamo Quil. Soy amigo del chico aquí presente –señaló a Jacob quien le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Me han contado mucho de ti, y estoy seguro que no podrías asemejarte a una bruja.

-¡Quil!

-Calma, Jake –repuso el otro riendo e hizo un gesto con la mano-. Soy Embry, un gusto conocerte, Angela.

Los miré entretenida. Al parecer, Jacob les había hablado bien de mí, porque eran muy simpáticos.

-El gusto es mío, soy Angela Weber –les sonreí mientras los gemelos tosieron llamando la atención. Di un paso al lado para presentarlos-. Y ellos son mis hermanos pequeños, Joshua e Isaac.

-Hola –dijeron los dos educadamente.

-¿En serio tienes hermanos gemelos? Eso es genial –comentó Quil viéndolos, asombrado-. Debe ser gracioso confundir a las personas para que adivinen quién es quién.

-Sí, sólo que Ang siempre sabe quién soy –dijo Isaac frunciendo el ceño-. Y hablando de mi hermana querida, nos lleva nuevamente a las palomitas.

-Ya les di las opciones, hermanitos queridos.

-¡Por favor! –Joshua se puso de rodillas.

-¡Por favor! –Isaac le siguió el juego e imitó su posición.

Los amigos de Jacob y él miraban impresionados el berrinche de los chicos.

-Si siguen así, me encargaré de que en su escuela sepan que estaban rogando para que les compraran el nuevo videojuego de Barbie… -después de decir aquello, se miraron decepcionados y se pusieron de pie-. Última oferta: Una bebida y una bolsa de palomitas medianas para cada uno.

-¡Trato hecho! –me abrazaron efusivamente.

Se voltearon a la vendedora detrás del mostrador, quien parecía estar aburrida de la disputa, y vi cómo Quil se reía.

-Menudos hermanos tienes.

-¿Cómo los controlas? –inquirió Embry.

-Supongo que he aprendido a manipularlos –me alcé de hombros mientras sacaba el dinero de lo comprado por mis hermanos. Se los di a la vendedora-. ¿Y ustedes qué vienen a ver?

-Pensábamos en ver esa nueva película de terror, pero… -Embry miró a Jacob, quien se mantenía muy callado-, nuestro Jake quería disuadirnos de la idea. No le gustan las películas de terror.

-Las encuentro irreales –explicó el susodicho mirándome-. No es que me den miedo –argumentó rápidamente.

-Lo que pasa es que Jake suele orinarse en sus pantalones cuando aparecen muertos zombis muy mal maquillados en las películas –me dijo Quil inclinándose hacia mí y en mi oído.

No pude contener una carcajada mientras Jacob miraba más que enfadado a su amigo. Quil sólo se alzó de hombros y sonrió quedamente.

-¿En serio te orinas en los pantalones? –preguntó Isaac a Jacob después de tragar un gran puñado de palomitas.

-Er… -por primera vez vi que Jacob sí se sonrojaba, porque un tenue matiz rosado cubrió sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, nosotros lo hacíamos hasta cuando teníamos cinco años –Joshua le dio una palmada en la parte baja de la espalda, ya que no podía alcanzar a tocar sus hombros-. Y a veces hasta los seis, pero eso ya son casos extremos.

-Sí, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Quil, Embry y yo no podíamos dejar de reír.

-Mamá nos dijo que era algo perfectamente normal en los hombres, porque controlábamos mal nuestro… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Isaac miró a Joshua esperando su respuesta.

-No me acuerdo.

-Ya, niños, no molesten –les ordené tratando de sonar seria-, están hablando de estupideces. Además, es mentira que Jacob se orina a esta edad en sus pantalones, eso sólo lo hacen los bebés… ¿Por qué no van a ver los nuevos carteles de esa película de ratones que me hablaron el otro día? –señalé hacia el lugar de las mesitas de la esquina del recinto donde estaban los carteles de los próximos estrenos.

-¡Sí, carteles! –gritaron al unísono, y corrieron hasta allá.

-Lo siento –miré a Jacob con una sonrisa apenada-. A veces se sobrepasan, no sé cómo…

-No importa, son niños. Además, todo es culpa de Quil y de su imaginación.

-Oh, admite que fue muy divertido. No pude evitar decirlo –se quejó el susodicho, y sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-. ¿Las damas primero? –me mostró con las manos la tienda.

-No, gracias. Después compraré algo, así que los caballeros pueden comprar lo que deseen.

Quil y Embry se voltearon a la vendedora detrás del mostrador.

Miré nuevamente a Jacob y le sonreí. No podía negar que la casualidad de encontrarlo era más que agradable. Realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, conversar, que me hiciera reír, y hoy había quedado un poco decepcionada al no poder hacer planes. ¿Quién iba a pensar que no necesitábamos hacer planes porque nos terminaríamos encontrando de todas formas?

-¿Tú no vas a comprar nada?

-No tengo ganas de comer –respondió, mirando de soslayo las espaldas de sus amigos-. Me extraña que tú no comas nada. Eres una máquina insaciable.

-Hay que mantener la figura, Jacob. Algunos milagros aún no se conciben sólo por fe y rezos –me llevé las manos a las caderas poniendo mi mejor pose de modelo. Él alzó una ceja divertido-. Vamos, ríete, pero sabes que tengo la razón –crispé mi boca como si fuera a lanzar un beso al aire para darme el aire sofisticado de las modelos de revista.

-Lástima que me gustas tal como eres, con o sin milagros –dijo, sorprendiéndome. Dejé de hacer esa pose y las morisquetas, analizando por qué me miraba de esa forma cuando dijo aquello-. ¿Vamos a las mesas, mientras?

Caminamos hasta el grupo de mesas. Jacob se eligió la del centro y me senté en una posición ideal para observar a los gemelos.

-… y me convencieron de venir. Dijeron que era un buen momento para un día de hombres –terminó de responderme cómo fue que decidió venir al cine.

-Me alegra ser el ente femenino que rompa su encuentro de testosterona.

Los gemelos empezaron a hacer poses de ninjas o algo parecido mientras señalaban los carteles de la famosa película de ratones.

-¿No has sabido nada de Bella? –pregunté en un extraño impulso.

-No –hizo una mueca, casi desinteresada-. ¿Tú?

-Me mandó un correo electrónico. Está bien y ya empezó las clases. Lo único malo, dice, es el frío de Vermont –hablé con parsimonia. Me pareció muy raro que Jacob no mostrara ni una pizca de interés por el tema, ya que después de todo había estado enamorado de ella, como él me confirmó más tarde-. Pero me alegro por ella. Parece que la vida de casada le sienta bien… -su mirada evasiva y la forma en que apretó los puños me hizo pensar que él sabía algo que yo no-. ¡Oh, Isaac, no hagas eso!, ¡y no lancen palomitas por todos lados! –exclamé, un tanto agradecida de que mis hermanos estuvieran en una especie de batalla con sus bocadillos.

-Vaya, pequeños demonios –comentó Jacob con una leve sonrisa, volteándose hacía mí.

-Son tan inmaduros –musité, cruzándome de brazos-. A veces me arrepiento de aparecer en público con ellos.

-Vamos, se divierten. Personalmente, si tuviera su edad, trataría de usar mi refresco para lanzárselo a alguna persona desprevenida.

-No sé por qué me sorprende que hayas hecho eso en el pasado –rodé los ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír-, aunque me pregunto si todavía lo haces.

-Vuelvo a repetirte que soy un año menor que tú.

-Oh, vamos, pequeño Jacob, no seas insolente con tus mayores. Si no, tendré que acusarte con tu padre y no podrás comer postre en una semana –dije tratando de usar mi voz más madura que pude.

-Sí, Jake, compórtate –apremió Embry palmeándole el hombro.

Él y Quil aparecieron con dos enormes bolsas de palomitas, una caja de chocolates y los envases de refresco más grandes que había visto en mi vida.

-Mira que no quiero llevarte a casa a decirle a tu padre lo mal niño que eres –Quil trató de tragar lo que masticaba-. Eres tan pequeño…

-Y tan adorable –agregó Embry pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Técnicamente, el pequeño sería Quil –respondió quitándose la mano de Embry de la cara, y chasqueó la lengua-. Si la memoria no me falla, eres el más joven de nuestra clase… Pero acepto lo de adorable. Todos sabemos que sí soy adorable.

-¿Y quién te ha dado el título de adorable, eh? –preguntó Quil, burlón.

-El mundo quiere abrazar al adorable Jacob Black, amigo. Lo sabes.

Era imposible mantenerme seria en esa estúpida discusión, pero Embry me tocó el hombro y me guiñó el ojo.

-Espero que sepas que el título de sexy es mío, Angela –la boca de Jacob se movió sin hacer ruido y miró a Embry impactado. Quil comenzó a reír-. Las chicas aman a los sexys. Los que tienen el título de adorable son sólo patrañas.

-No sé qué chicas frecuentas, pero a mí me gustan los adorables –dije, quitándome su mano del hombro, y le di unas palmadas en la espalda en forma de apoyo-. Elegiste a una mala chica.

-Sí, dicen que hay más peces en el mar –asintió, fingiendo que lloraba.

-Y yo creí que te gustaban las humanas, no los peces… Al menos ahora que sé que no te interesan las humanas, tendré el camino libre –las bromas de Jacob eran tan divertidas.

Estuvimos un buen rato conversando hasta que Quil leyó en uno de los tableros electrónicos que la función de su película iba a empezar en cinco minutos.

-¿Vas a ver esta película? –preguntó Embry a Jacob.

Quil me explicó que aún no había comprado su entrada. Observé con una media sonrisa los inútiles intentos que articulaba para zafarse de la situación y pensé que Jacob no sabía usar buenos argumentos. ¿Qué clase de persona dice que _"las películas de terror son para verlas con mujeres, y sinceramente, no quiero que me abraces gritando de miedo, Embry, antes te estampó contra una pared"_? Quizás las películas de terror sirvan para un mayor acercamiento físico entre hombre y mujer, pero verla con tus amigos no es una aberración…

-Sé que es algo muy estúpido, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo –traté de ocultar el poderoso color rojo que subía a mi rostro al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, y con la barbilla señalé a los gemelos-, con nosotros –corregí, maldiciendo mi impulso. ¿Por qué hablaba sin pensar?-. Es una película animada, así que dudo que algún hombre grite como niña y busque refugio en un macho como tú para que lo protejas de un monstruo.

-Er… Sería una buena idea –dijo, sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Jacob fue a comprar la entrada para nuestra película mientras Embry y Quil se despidieron.

-¿No van a decir nada? –ellos me miraron extrañados-. Invitaron a Jacob para estar con ustedes y yo…

-Hablando con honestidad, él estará mejor contigo que con nosotros –habló Quil, sonriéndome, y tomó un poco de su bebida-. Siempre le hacemos varias bromas en el cine, es por eso que no quería estar con nosotros. Menos en una película de terror.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Nuestro amigo prefiere mil veces estar a tu lado que soportar nuestras bromas… No lo culpo –me sonrió, y alcanzó a Embry, quien ya subía la escalera mecánica para ir a la sala de la función.

Había algo raro en ellos, no pude evitar pensar. Eran chicos simpáticos y divertidos, pero… Tenían algo que los diferenciaba del resto. Como a Jacob. Su complexión era parecida, por no decir igual; y tenían la temperatura alta. Al menos eso creí, ya que el calor de la mano de Embry traspasó todas las telas que me cubrían. ¿Por qué eran _tan similares_? Los tres tenían una fuerte herencia, no los puedo culpar por eso, pero más allá del cierto parecido por ser de la misma tribu, era… Algo extraño. Algo que me gustaría saber.

Un carraspeo me hizo voltear y vi a Jacob sonriéndome. No había notado que me quedé observando la escalera mecánica casi en trance. Él me enseñó la entrada:

-Creo que deberíamos entrar. Nuestra película ya está por empezar.

-¡Joshua, Issac! –llamé a mis hermanos, suprimiendo un suspiro. Mi curiosidad no sería saciada por Jacob, seguramente, si le preguntaba, evadiría de cualquier manera el tema. Un tema tabú-… ¡Niños, dejen de lanzarle palomitas a esa niña y vengan aquí!

La sala no estaba llena, así que escogimos los asientos de la mitad. No me gustaba sentarme adelante porque me mareaba ver la película como si se fuera a caer sobre mí, y a los gemelos no les gustaba atrás porque decían que había que subir muchas escaleras para llegar.

Los gemelos se sentaron juntos, y yo junto a ellos: debía evitar si había complicaciones como discusiones, palomitas de maíz siendo lanzadas a otros espectadores, etc.

-¿Sabes que podría chantajearte diciendo que te gusta ver películas animadas? –molesté a Jacob, quien se sentó a mi lado, y él se alzó de hombros, tranquilo.

-Eres demasiado buena para hacerlo.

-Buen punto. No puedo ser una chantajista.

-Pero te doy el crédito por querer serlo…

Recordé lo que Quil me había dicho.

-Quil comentó sobre las bromas que te hacen en el cine –dije, de forma casual.

-Corrección: traumas ocasionados a la corta edad de ocho años.

-¿No quieres desahogar tus penas? –pregunté en un tono melodramático, y él rió.

-Cuando teníamos ocho años, vinimos a ver todo el grupo de amigos de esa época una película de terror, para celebrar el término de clases –explicó con una torcida sonrisa, seguramente evocando imágenes de aquel día-. Nunca antes había visto una película de terror, así que estaba emocionado. Mientras la veía, me dio miedo, pero nunca cerré los ojos ni nada…Me sentía bastante valiente…

-¿Y?

-Bueno, alguien me puso algo peludo en la cabeza justo en el momento en que los espíritus de la película aparecían en la casa embrujada para atacar a los visitantes –traté de imaginarme a un Jacob muchísimo más joven, bajo y delgado en esa situación-. Embry trajo una tarántula falsa y pensó que sería la mejor víctima.

-Tu valentía debió de haber huido despavorida con el grito que debiste haber dado…

-Ni que lo digas –bufó, negando con la cabeza-. Me molestaron por semanas, incluso en los comienzos del siguiente año de clases. Fue terrible.

Las luces de la sala comenzaron a apagarse y giré mi rostro para encontrarme con la sala un poco más llena, pero aún había asientos desocupados. No me había dado cuenta que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que entramos.

-Y así siguieron más bromas, como gritos, toque de hombros en los momentos más escabrosos de las películas, bromas malintencionadas… Ir al cine con mis amigos es como ir a una tortura asegurada –su voz fue disminuyendo hasta ser un susurro.

-Bueno, para que estés tranquilo, no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas en el cine. Tampoco en ningún lugar.

-Qué alivio –me sonrió.

Me fijé cuán cerca estábamos. Su aliento era cálido y muy confortante, quizás demasiado. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de sonrojarme.

Para mi suerte, el haz de luz proveniente de la sala de proyección apareció, atravesando toda la sala, y dio de lleno contra la pantalla. Me acomodé mirando hacia el frente y podría jurar que Jacob me observó mucho rato antes de volverse a ver los cortos de los siguientes estrenos cinematográficos.

La película no era _tan_ aburrida. Últimamente me pasaba que las animaciones modernas no las entendía o las encontraba demasiado raras. En mi niñez, las películas eran mucho más entretenidas. Realmente, no sabía qué de maravilloso podía tener algo hecho por gráficas computacionales e historias retorcidas; dijeran lo que dijeran, la forma en que Mulán salvó a China, Ariel vendiendo su voz a Úrsula para conseguir piernas, a Buzz Lightyear acaparando la atención de los juguetes y a Simba llorando por la muerte de su padre por culpa de su tío Scar, eran las mejores películas de la historia. Eso sí que eran películas y no éstas… Ay, me sentía vieja.

Mi mirada inevitablemente se desvió a mi compañero de la derecha. Jacob entornaba los ojos en un claro intento de descifrar de qué rayos se trataba la película.

-¿Entiendes algo de qué va esto? –murmuré, reclinándome hacia su lado.

-Hmmm… No –respondió, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, y siguió prestándole atención a la pantalla.

Suspiré volteándome hacia los gemelos con la intención de decir algo, incluso para retarlos, pero estaban cómodamente interesados en la película. ¿Acaso era la única que se aburría más que una mariposa sin alas? Allí fue cuando entendí por qué a los padres no les gustaba llevar a sus hijos al cine: perdían más de una hora de vida encerrados en una sala a oscuras viendo algo que carecía de sentido.

Estuve, lo que me parecieron horas, observando sin encontrarle coherencia a las imágenes de la película, y revisé nuevamente alrededor.

Al primero que vi fue a Jacob, por supuesto. Aún mantenía esa expresión confundida en el rostro y pensé que no entendía nada de lo que veía. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto cuando podríamos matar el tiempo haciendo cosas más interesantes como… hablar?

Sonreí perversamente cuando una brillante idea se me vino a la mente.

-Estoy aburrida –dije, acercando intencionalmente mis labios a su oreja de tal forma que prácticamente podía rozarlos. Él se tensó de inmediato y dio un pequeño salto en el asiento. Traté de no reírme por la entretenida expresión de su cara mientras se volteaba cautelosamente para encararme-. ¿Tengo que hacer _eso_ para que me prestes atención?

-No, claro que no –respondió, rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué tratas de entender la película?

-Gasté dinero en esto. Es algo obvio que mi dinero lo gaste en algo aprovechado –murmuró rápidamente.

-Creo que estamos muy viejos para entender estas tramas modernas para niños…

-La mayorcita aquí eres tú –alzó una ceja burlón y le saqué la lengua puerilmente. ¿Siempre me tenía que echar en cara que era mayor?-. De todas formas, sigo manteniendo mi posición de mi capital gastado en esto.

-¿_Capital_? Qué formal.

-Era eso o decir otras palabras nada refinadas…

El exquisito olor de las palomitas de maíz de Isaac me golpeó la nariz de tal forma que la arrugué. Mi estómago se encogió y tragué saliva, pensando que no había sido tan buena idea haber entrado sin nada qué comer.

-Hablando de gastar… Quiero palomitas –anuncié, tomando mi cartera para ponerme de pie e ir de emergencia a comprarlas. La cálida mano de Jacob me apretó la muñeca con suavidad. Lo miré confundida.

-Lo haré yo. Igual quería ir al baño –se justificó con una agradable sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-Vale. Aquí te doy el dinero.

-La última vez invitaste tú. Ahora, es mi turno –se levantó y salió con cuidado por el angosto pasillo hasta las escaleras que llegaban a la puerta de salida.

Isaac me pegó un leve codazo. Fruncí el ceño e iba a preguntarle –gritarle, siendo sincera- por qué rayos me agredía, pero al ver que su dedo índice se dirigía a sus labios para pedirme con aquel simple gesto que guardara silencio, simplemente suspiré y miré hacia la pantalla ofuscada: jamás podría haber pensando que habría algo más aburrido que las películas de superhéroes. Me había equivocado de lleno, porque en el futuro sabría que ver películas de niños era una acción kamikaze.

Revisé la hora en mi teléfono celular. Aún quedaba más de una hora…

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Jacob volvió con un recipiente parecido al que tenían sus amigos, rebalsado de palomitas y dos bebidas medianas. Me sorprendí al ver que podía llevar todo eso sin que se le cayera absolutamente nada.

-¿Tan hábil eres con las manos que puedes hacer malabarismos? –le pregunté tomando un gran puñado de palomitas, y las empecé a devorar.

-Claro. Soy muy hábil con las manos –enarcó las cejas sugestivamente y me atraganté. ¿Acaso lo decía con doble sentido o era yo la pervertida que tergiversaba todo? Su mano se dirigió con intenciones de darme palmaditas en la espalda, pero se retractó y prefirió acercarse-. ¿Estás bien? –su voz era bastante preocupada.

-Sí, sí. Nadie muere por una palomita –contesté reponiéndome. Sentí las asesinas miradas de los gemelos taladrándome la espalda, y le robé otro puñado de palomitas-. Gracias –susurré, sonriéndole, antes de voltearme hacia la pantalla.

Traté de concentrarme en la maldita película. Lo único que entendí fue que el personaje principal estaba en un dilema porque la colonia de abejas estaba en peligro, pero si los ayudaba, entonces podría morir. En mi mente no pude evitar preguntarme qué influía un panal menos de abejas en el mundo; al menos, a mí no, ya que no me gustaba la miel… Y otros pensamientos muy malintencionados producto de mi aburrimiento.

Miré de reojo los semblantes concentrados de mis hermanos y estaba tan concentrada en ellos, que no me percaté de que Jacob también quería palomitas.

Y pasó _todo._

La punta de mis dedos rozaron los nudillos de él. La retiré rápidamente, no sorprendida por su alta temperatura habitual pero sí avergonzada. No es que fuera puritana, pero… Es que me asustó, o más bien dicho, impactó, lo que ese breve contacto me hizo sentir: una pequeña corriente eléctrica, bastante agradable, se extendió por toda mi mano e hizo que mi pulso se acelerara. Esa sensación me recordaba a cuándo era una niña y, accidentalmente, mi brazo o mano rozaba con la del niño que me gustaba.

De pronto, era totalmente consciente de cada movimiento de Jacob. Noté que se puso rígido en el asiento y dejó de comer, pero empezó a tomar grandes sorbos de su soda. Seguramente se sentía tan acalorado como yo, pensé. ¿Pero podría tener más calor que su temperatura febril? También noté que de vez en cuando me lanzaba rápidas miradas, alternando para observarme. Nos pasó más de una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron y la desvié a los focos de luces en la pared.

Respiré hondo varias veces. _Inspira, espira. De nuevo: inspira, espira._ No tenía que sentirme como una chiquilla de diez años por esta situación. ¡Nuestras manos se habían rozado, nada más! Ni que fuera un pecado mortal por actuar de esta manera tan infantil.

Mi garganta estaba seca y dolía, y se lo atribuí exclusivamente al hecho que casi morí por unas palomitas. Entonces, miré hacia los extremos de los brazos de los asientos, viendo que el posavasos de la izquierda estaba vacío. Y me mordí el labio inferior sabiendo que el vaso estaba en el de la derecha. Junto a _él_.

Con un cuidado comparable al que usaba para pintar una fina línea en una pintura, tomé el vaso sin que mis dedos no tuvieran ninguna cercanía con su cuerpo. Pero ese simple movimiento hizo que me inclinara casualmente hacia él. Y el resultado no fue impresionante: el simple calor que emanaba de la piel de Jacob bajo su camisa era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que la piel se me pusiera de gallina, y unas cosquillas devastadoras subieron desde mi brazo a posesionarse en mi estómago. De pronto me sentía más viva que nunca, más consciente incluso. Si inclinaba tres centímetros más, mi cabeza podría apoyarla en su hombro.

¡No podía separarme de él! Sabía que tenía novio, que estar tan cerca de una persona era algo extraño… Sin embargo, no podía. Mi cuerpo se negaba a volver a enderezarse en el asiento –y una gran parte de mi mente también-, porque me sentía demasiado bien allí, aunque sabía que si dejaba que nuestros brazos se rozaran sería aún mejor, y sólo la loca fantasía de que su brazo estuviera rodeándome el hombro fue necesaria para que casi toda mi sangre subiera a mis mejillas. Era extraño, pensé al mismo tiempo que me debatía si me inclinaba un poquito más, ya que todo esto era como… si no pudiera despegarme de esta sensación, de su brazo o de Jacob, para ser más concreta. Como si hubiera un _imán_, o mejor dicho, nosotros éramos imanes que nos atraíamos. Y era casi palpable la energía, la fuerza que fluía en los escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Me pregunté cómo sería estar tocándolo, que nuestras manos se entrelazaran, que nuestros brazos estuvieran pegados…

Los ojos de Jacob me miraron directamente, sin parpadear. Algo en su mirada me indicó que ambos sentíamos esa energía parecida a la de un _imán_ que nos atraía.

Escuché algo parecido a una explosión, y luego una canción que podría haber sido de los créditos de la película. Sinceramente no lo puedo asegurar, porque todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en Jacob y en lo que sentía cuando estábamos tan cerca.

-¡Ang! –Joshua remeció mi brazo. Abandoné el contacto con Jacob con reticencia. Miré a mi hermano sintiéndome extrañamente aturdida. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?-. ¡Esto ha sido increíble! –gritó, volteándose hacia Isaac.

-Sí, sí. ¡La mujer salió gritando de una forma muy divertida!

-Las abejas son lo mejor. Pequeñas, pero peligrosas –asintió el otro entusiasmado.

-Como ustedes –dije con una media sonrisa, y me puse de pie con dificultad. Sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. ¿Había estado tan sumergida en mi debate físico-psicológico que me sentía tan agotada?-. Vamos, niños. Quiero ir al baño –agregué para que se apuraran.

Jacob se quedó de pie, dándome la oportunidad de salir primero y lo hice, prácticamente corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Respiré varias veces fuera de la sala y me sentí un poco mejor. Lo que había pasado parecía ser de otro mundo y me había dejado mareada.

Caminamos hasta las mesitas sólo escuchando las voces de los gemelos comentando lo genial que había estado la película. No me atreví a mirar a Jacob hasta que llegamos a éstas y les dije que me esperaran, porque iría al baño. Agradecí no tener una amiga o cualquier mujer que se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarme, porque necesitaba estar sola para despejar las ideas. Si hubiera estado Bella, por ejemplo, habría notado que no estaba del todo normal.

Antes de irme, los oscuros ojos de él me observaron preocupados. ¿Acaso me veía fatal para que me viera así? Y el espejo me devolvió con una simple mirada la respuesta: estaba tan acalorada como si de verdad hubiera corrido una maratón.

El agua fría me hizo sentir mejor y bebí un poco de agua del grifo diciéndome que debía tranquilizarme. Después de todo, nada había pasado. Sólo fue un simple roce casual de manos que se transformó en… algo increíblemente tenso pero espectacular. ¡Nunca con Ben me había sentido así! Esa atracción, ese _imán_… Nunca se había formado entre nosotros, pero con Jacob… Con él, todo era distinto.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaban los chicos, tratando de componerme y actuar lo más natural posible.

-… en ese caso, te damos nuestro apoyo –dijo Isaac tendiendo la mano a Jacob, quien estaba sentado de espaldas de mí.

-Sí, Gran Jake, estás aprobado –asintió Joshua con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunté, rodeando a Jacob. Miré a mis hermanos, curiosa. Ellos se miraron y rieron-. ¿Jacob?

Hizo una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros calmadamente.

-Es un secreto –dijo más serio que de costumbre.

-¡Un secreto de estado! –apoyaron los gemelos.

-¿Y por qué no puedo saber? –inquirí, cruzándome de brazos.

-Porque es de hombres –me respondió Isaac.

-En ese caso, no insistiré más –me senté junto a los gemelos, tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de Jacob. No tenía energías para discutir por una nimiedad.

Recuerdo que la conversación no se vio obstaculizada por lo que había ocurrido en el cine. Es más, mis hermanos se lo estaban pasando muy bien hablando con Jacob sobre dibujos animados y videojuegos. Sonreí pensando que Jacob parecía un niño más y me sentí aliviada de que se llevara bien con los gemelos, aunque me parecía prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiera hacer malas migas con él, ya que era una persona demasiado divertida para que se diera el caso.

Sin realmente quererlo, toqué las puntas de mi mano derecha y rememoré los efectos que había producido ese pequeño contacto. Lo que sí realmente quise fue que no me encontrara con ninguna clase de compromiso, ni de obligación, hermanos presentes o culpabilidad, para que pudiera sentir más que un simple roce de manos con Jacob.

Él me miraba de vez en cuando, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que me encontraba bien. No estaba segura de si había vuelto a enrojecer o si tenía la cara de una completa idiota, pero le sonreí. Él me respondió con esa chispa que tanto me encantaba bailando en sus pupilas.

Fue allí cuando me planteé la posibilidad de terminar con Ben.

* * *

**N/A:**** Si comentaban que los capítulos estaban cortos, pues aquí les dejo este bastante larguito para mi gusto… ¿Nadie tiene ganas de estar en el cine con Jake?... ¡Yo y mil veces yo! Con esa escena terminé de enamorarme de él irreversiblemente. Además que ya todo se va resolviendo, como podrán ver. Le queda poco a Ben en la vida de Angela :).**

**No sé ustedes, pero quiero leer el primer capítulo de "Breaking Dawn"... ¡ahora! Menos mal mañana estará disponible por Internet al alcance de todos, como muchos gringos tendrán la edición especial del tercer libro, tendrán el primer capítulo en sus manos. ¡Ay, lo que más quiero ver es la boda y qué pasa con Jacob! Espero que se imprima, que no quede deprimido... ¿Ustedes qué piensan?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me incentivan a escribir con mucho ánimo sobre esta pareja. ¡Son muy tiernas, lectoras!**

**Besotes, adiós.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Gravity

Capítulo 9: 'Gravity'

La ansiedad que me carcomía fue la que me trajo nuevamente al presente. Mi cuello empezaba a dolerme, ya que aún miraba en una posición nada cómoda mi armario y las pocas prendas que quedaban en él, específicamente el vestido que usé para la boda de Bella.

Me senté y escuché las lejanas conversaciones de mis hermanos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Hacía pocos minutos, habían venido a molestar sobre Jacob y Ben para luego ir a ver sus dibujos animados. Observé el reloj: ya eran cerca de las seis.

Algo extraño ocurría. Ben no solía llegar tarde. _Nunca_. Siempre llegaba a la hora, ya fuera para clases, a las citas, a reuniones… Siempre me asombraba su puntualidad de reloj suizo, como si fuera un chico de otro siglo, ya que me decía que una de las cosas que más odiaba en la vida era la impuntualidad. ¿Entonces, qué pasaba?

Me sentía demasiado nerviosa, o al menos eso noté cuando vi que mis dedos tamborileaban frenéticamente el borde de la cama. Tenía que calmarme, me dije repetidas veces. Respiré profundo en varias ocasiones. No podía estar de aquella manera; debía ser fuerte, segura, confiada… sobre todo lucir, no, debía estar confiada en la decisión que había hecho.

Revisé el teléfono móvil: no tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni tampoco falta de señal. Pensé que era un poco obsesiva al cerciorarme de esos detalles, pero era necesario… Tenía que hablar con Ben en ese preciso instante. Tenía que acabar con todo el problema allí, no seguir esperando que el torbellino me tragara por estúpida, por lenta, por _cobarde_. Mientras me lamentaba, vi las llamadas recibidas y vi que la última era de Ben, cuando le había dicho que debíamos hablar; y otra de Jacob.

Y casi sin desearlo, volví a introducirme en aquella película en el interior de mi cabeza, donde el botón _pausa _dejó de ser presionado para darle lugar al _play_ y continuar con la función…

-¿No vas a dormir? –preguntó mi padre la noche siguiente.

Era cerca de la media noche y estaba sentada frente a la pantalla del computador. Mi padre escudriñó los diversos papeles que rodeaban el escritorio y cómo anotaba algo en otro de lo que leía en la Internet.

-Es bastante tarde para que… investigues, Ang –agregó, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-No te preocupes, ve a dormir. Acabaré pronto –dije, sonriéndole, y volví a concentrarme en las palabras que mostraban la pantalla.

-¿Los postgrados que ofrece la Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts? –me di la vuelta asustada y vi a mi padre a escasos centímetros detrás de mí, a la altura de mi hombro. Estaba inclinado viendo el sitio web de la Escuela de Artes-. Disculpa, sólo tenía mera curiosidad.

-¿No me acabas de decir que era bastante tarde? Tarde para investigar, tarde para que asustes a tu hija por la espalda y tarde para que curiosees en mis asuntos –entrecerré los ojos controlando mi agitada respiración.

-Lo sé, pero la sociedad inculca que los padres deben saber todo en la vida de sus hijos –me guiñó un ojo y fue a cerrar la puerta-. Hija, me gustaría que habláramos…

-Repito… ¿No era demasiado tarde?

-Nunca lo es cuando un hombre sabio le quiere dar un consejo al sol de su vida, a su pequeña hija.

-Vale –apagué la pantalla del computador y tapé la punta del bolígrafo antes de dar media vuelta sobre la silla giratoria para observar a mi padre, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Por un momento creí que me daría un sermón de lo inmoral que era al salir con un chico que prácticamente conocía hacía cuatro días cuando tenía novio. Agregaría que era una vergüenza no sólo para la familia, sino para toda la comunidad religiosa de Forks por mi mal ejemplo. Hasta llegué a formular los mandamientos y pensar en aquel capítulo de la Biblia donde apedrean a una adúltera. Bueno, Jesús decía que quien no había cometido pecado alguno, que lanzara la primera piedra. Nadie la lanzó, nadie estaba libre de _pecado_; me consolé preparándome para lo peor.

Sin embargo, había olvidado que mi padre no era así. Él estaba muy confiado en que nos había dado las herramientas necesarias para vivir nuestra moral y ética sin su intervención.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando eras una niña te decía que existía una fórmula para tomar decisiones?

Es por eso que me sorprendió cuando me preguntó aquello.

-Er… La verdad, no –respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que te lo dije varias veces, pero siempre de una manera tan ligera, que no le tomaste peso –sonrió con voz melancólica-. Cuando tuviste esa pelea con Marie Carlson en cuarto grado, viniste a mí llorando…

-Y te dije que no quería que fuera más mi amiga, porque me había roto mis crayones favoritos –completé sin poder contener una risita infantil-. Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Estuvimos enojadas por semanas.

-Entonces, te pregunté si ella lo había hecho intencionalmente y dijiste que no, que había sido un accidente –prosiguió jugando con sus manos-; allí fue cuando te di por primera vez la clave, pregunté qué era lo más difícil: dejar de hablarle y romper con su amistad, o disculparla y advertirle que para la próxima ocasión, tuviera más cuidado.

Me miró como si quisiera que respondiera, y lo hice:

-Supongo que dije que era más difícil dejar de hablarle y romper con nuestra amistad…

-Y añadiste: porque no valía la pena enojarse por un accidente –su tono era el que usaba cuando trataba de razonar con los gemelos o con sus estudiantes. Había algo importante en esa historia que él quería que yo tomara en cuenta-. Me sentí orgulloso al oírte decir eso, fue una revelación de lo inteligente que serías.

-¿Y por qué me hablas de mis crayones a media noche? –hablé confundida, aunque tenía una leve idea de lo que intentaba de decirme.

-Porque la misma pregunta debería hacerte ahora, Ang –con una suave mirada me pidió que me acercara.

Empujando mis pies llegué enfrente de él y esperé a que continuara, pero me tomó las manos con cariño y suspiró. Siempre que hacía eso tenía la sensación que le impresionaba verme tan adulta cuando hacía poco era una niña de cinco años que rompía las cabezas de las muñecas.

-Considera todas tus opciones antes de decidir. Considera lo que quieres, lo que te conviene, cómo te ves en el futuro con la decisión ya hecha… ¿Vale la pena arriesgarse, sea cual sea el veredicto final? –sus ojos claros me taladraron de tal manera, que agaché la mirada apenada. Sus palabras eran tan ciertas-. ¿Y cuál será la _parte más difícil_ de tu decisión? ¿Vale la pena, hija? –me levantó el rostro tomándome por la barbillay me sonrió-. Piénsalo, por favor.

-Pero…

-No quiero que te bases únicamente en el trabajo, tampoco en el gasto económico ni los cambios de planes, y aún menos en el prestigio.

-¿Y de lo que se espera de mí? –pregunté con la garganta oprimida-. ¿De lo que ustedes desean de mí?

-Podemos desear muchas cosas, hija, pero por sobre todas las cosas; damos por sentado que buscas tu felicidad, no la nuestra, no cumplir nuestras utopías.

Desvié la mirada sintiéndome una hormiga ante el sabio más grande del planeta. Sabía que él me había dado algo importante, pero aún no entendía por qué me preguntaba _qué era lo más difícil_ cuando las decisiones se basan en otras variables: gustos, proyección, etc. Algo grande estaba ante mis ojos, pero no podía dilucidarlo.

Su delgada mano me acarició la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

-Como bien dijiste, ya es tarde. No quiero que sigas despierta, Ang, debes descansar.

-Er… Buenas noches –dije observando cómo se iba.

-Duerme bien –abrió la puerta-, y recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar –añadió antes de salir.

Volví hasta el escritorio y guardé en Favoritos el sitio web antes de apagar el computador. Quise leer un poco la información que había imprimido sobre las experiencias de egresados de Massachusetts y de Utah, pero no me atreví porque si mi padre viera la luz encendida, no sería tan condescendiente.

El día siguiente amanecí sintiéndome mal. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, a pesar que había dormido hasta tarde. Dejé que mis dedos masajearan mi frente por unos minutos hasta que escuché el ruido de mi teléfono celular anunciando que me había llegado un mensaje de texto:

"_Te extraño mucho. Me gustaría llamarte, pero casi no hay señal en el bosque… Vuelvo mañana. Te quiero – Ben."_

Me quedé observando el mensaje por mucho rato. No sé cuántas veces lo leí.

"_Genial. Espero que estés bien. Yo también…"_. ¿Qué? Sería una gran hipócrita al escribirle que lo había extrañado y me convertiría en la reina del cinismo y la hipocresía si le respondía con un "yo también te quiero".

-¿Ang? –la voz de uno de los gemelos vino seguida por unos golpes de mi puerta-. ¿Estás despierta?

-Sí, pasa –dije, y al segundo después Joshua se lanzó en mi cama. Me preguntó cómo estaba y si luego iba a llamar a Jacob-. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-No sé, pensé que podrías juntarte con el Gran Jake… -se alzó de hombros con tranquilidad.

-¿Y tendría que importarte porque…? –borré el mensaje que le escribía a Ben y decidí no enviarle ninguna respuesta. Lo mejor sería llamarlo para decirle que teníamos que hablar de algo serio.

-Porque él es genial –sonrió. No me sorprendió que le simpatizara-, y tú lo consideras genial.

-Sí, pero eso no viene al caso –negué con la cabeza y le desordené el pelo-. ¿A qué se debe que irrumpas en mis aposentos?

-Es que nos mandaron tarea para las vacaciones y aún no la hemos hecho. No le digas a mamá, por favor –me pidió mirando hacia la puerta, temiendo que ésta apareciera-, ya que supuestamente la hicimos. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos.

-Claro –asentí y me tomé la frente. Aún me dolía la cabeza.

Toda la mañana me la pasé en el cuarto de los gemelos ayudándolos en sus tareas de Historia, las cuales no eran tan complicadas, pero sí agotadoras porque había que analizar ciertos procesos de la Revolución Francesa y debía usar toda mi paciencia en simplificar lo que fue aquel importante evento a un vocabulario entendible para ellos.

Luego del almuerzo, ayudé a mi madre a ordenar unas cajas que había sacado del desván.

-Supe que ayer hablaste con tu padre… -comentó en tono casual.

-Sí. Una charla interesante –dije, prestándole más atención a los viejos álbumes de fotos.

-Espero que la hayas encontrado más que interesante... Y hayas sacado algo en limpio –me quitó los álbumes y removió el polvo de ellos con un paño húmedo. Entrecerré los ojos al oír lo último-. ¿Lo hiciste?

-Me iré en cuatro días –hablé con voz pesada.

-¿Y? De eso no hablo…

-Que me iré a Utah en cuatro días. _A Utah_ –recalqué calmadamente.

-Vaya, no creí que había criado a una cobarde y conformista –murmuró, desapareciendo a la salita contigua al recibidor. Cuando regresó, ya no traía los álbumes-. A veces me gustaría que aún fueras menor de edad para que tomara las decisiones en tu vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunté al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y me limpiaba la suciedad de las manos.

-Si fuera por mí, hubiera llamado al director de la Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts para decirle que irías en el primer avión para aceptar esa beca.

-Bueno, yo tomo las decisiones en lo que concierne a mi vida ahora.

-Sí, lo que es una lástima.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –inquirió, mirándome severa-. ¿Qué me encanta que vayas a una universidad que no te gusta? No. ¿Y sabes por qué? Pues porque te quiero, hija. Y te quiero tanto que no me importa que termines siendo telefonista de _Compras por TV_, si eso es lo que te hace verdaderamente feliz –explicó haciéndome sentir la piel de gallina. Jamás la había visto tan enojada-. No quiero ver tu mirada triste por desaprovechar tu sueño, no quiero que te sientas culpable de cambiar los planes, tampoco de que gastes nuestro dinero en algo que no deseas hacer y, por sobre todo, no quiero ver cómo desaprovechas tu vida para hundirte en una miseria… Perdón si es un pecado que quiera que mi hija mayor no viva frustrada hasta sus últimos días por tomar una mala decisión.

Se veía agitada. Tuvo que quitarse los guantes de hule para no ensuciarse y se limpió su frente húmeda mientras refunfuñaba sobre lo estúpidos que podían ser los hijos, aunque no estaba muy segura, ya que estaba preocupada asimilando cada palabra y cada gesto de rabia que mi madre había profesado momentos atrás.

Luego de suspirar, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

-Mamá… -dije en voz baja y deseé poder huir de aquella situación.

-No quiero hablar ahora, Ang. Ya fue suficiente –respondió su voz cansina haciendo un poco de eco en la cocina.

-Voy a salir. Necesito aire fresco –anuncié tomando las llaves de mi coche en la mesita del recibidor.

-La cena es a las ocho –me recordó, asumiendo que no volvería antes.

La brisa tibia, que delataba que pronto caería una llovizna en Forks, fue justo lo que necesité al salir a grandes zancadas. El calor de mis mejillas se hizo más soportable, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire puro en una inspiración y me sentí un poco más calmada. Sólo un poco.

No fui muy consciente de cómo pude quitarle la alarma al coche o de cuando encendí el motor. Me di cuenta de lo que hacía cuando iba en la carretera que conducía a La Push.

Mis padres habían armado un complot en mi contra. Y todo porque vieron esa estúpida carta de Massachusetts. Estaba plenamente segura que si nunca hubieran sabido de su existencia, estarían deseándome suerte en Utah, incluso planearían una pequeña despedida… Pero no. Ambos, en especial mi madre, me dejaban en claro que era un gran error ir a Utah. Y me daba rabia. ¿Qué les hacía pensar que me decepcionaría si estudiaba allí? Quizás Utah fuera lo mejor, quizás hubieran miles de sorpresas que me esperarían para darme un futuro que no era para nada auspiciante de la frustración y miseria.

-¿A quién engaño? –pregunté, pisando el acelerador-. Sólo a mí…

Al ver las primeras casas desplegarse a mi alrededor, fui reduciendo la velocidad y doblé el volante para entrar a la calle principal de La Push. Recordaba bien las instrucciones que Jacob me había dado cuando habíamos ido a su casa, así que no me costó llegar hasta la zona del bosque.

Aparqué frente a la pequeña casa, y de repente me pregunté qué demonios hacía allí. Jacob podría no estar, también podría tener invitados y que llegara a contarles mis lamentaciones no sería indicado. Pero… Mientras abría la puerta del coche después de salir de casa, la cara de Jacob inmediatamente me vino a la mente como la respuesta a todo.

Toqué tres veces la puerta y escuché el sonido de unas ruedas acercándose desde el interior.

-Buenas tardes –me saludó el hombre y por los rasgos parecidos, supe que era el padre de Jacob. Me fijé sólo por un segundo en su silla de ruedas-. ¿Si, señorita? –preguntó mirándome impasible.

-Buenas tardes, señor Black –dije con un poco de duda y él asintió-. Soy amiga de su hijo, Angela Weber.

Por una extraña razón me sentía demasiado nerviosa.

-Oh, claro. Me ha hablado de ti –y me sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Deseas pasar? –con un rápido movimiento de manos hizo retroceder la silla de ruedas y me cedió un lugar para entrar. Ya estando dentro, cerró la puerta y me ofreció una gaseosa repetidas veces, aunque le insistí en que estaba bien. Pregunté si Jacob estaba en casa-. Sí, está en el garaje arreglando un motor, creo… -señaló la cocina-. La puerta junto al refrigerador.

-Gracias –sonreí-. Permiso –dije antes de ir al garaje.

El cuarto estaba bien iluminado, por lo que pude fijarme con una rápida ojeada en que cada milímetro de la pared tenía repisas llenas de cajitas, herramientas, tarros de pintura y otros artefactos que no sabía lo que eran, aunque asumí que eran de coches porque distinguí un radiador en la esquina.

Vi una motocicleta que estaba muy mal tapada con una sábana gris y en medio había un coche pequeño, de color rojo. No se veía un coche nuevo, pero tampoco viejo. De hecho, pensé, nunca había visto un modelo de ese tipo con detalles tan extraños como las manillas de las puertas o el parabrisas.

-Un Volkswagen de los años 70' –explicó una voz a mi lado. Me gire para saludarlo y sólo me pude fijar en…

-¿Por qué no traes nada? –pregunté viendo que únicamente llevaba puestos unos pantalones sucios, sin nada más que tapara las otras zonas de su cuerpo.

-Trabajar en esto da calor –explicó, sonriéndome triunfal al mismo tiempo que señalaba un motor en el suelo y otras herramientas esparcidas a su alrededor-. ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?

-No quise decir eso –preferí volver a observar el coche mientras sentía mi cara arder-. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Ajá. Lo refaccioné con mis propias manos.

-¿Funciona, no? –caminé hasta dejar que mis manos se deslizaran por el capó.

-Me ofendes con esa pregunta. Pues claro que sí.

-¡Es increíble, Jacob! –dejé escapar con un leve tono emocionado en mi voz-. ¡De verdad _sabes_ mecánica!

Se acercó alzando una ceja y preguntó por qué habría de haberlo dudado.

-No creí que ya habías armado tu propio coche y… ¿Esa motocicleta? –miré hacía la esquina, donde estaba aparcada.

-Hace tiempo que no funciona. La he conservado por si alguna de las partes me sirve para el motor en el que trabajo –dijo con voz sombría. Me miró por unos instantes antes de voltearse a la puerta-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Está bien –asentí, y no pude quitarle la mirada de su espalda desnuda mientras desaparecía de mi campo visual.

Luego, volví a fijarme en la moto y pensé que se me hacía vagamente familiar. No había visto muchas motos en Forks ni tampoco era fanática de ellas, pero tenía la impresión que la había visto antes. Y casi como un rápido destello, la imagen de Jacob entrando a la secundaria montado en una motocicleta me hizo comprender la familiaridad. Lo que me hizo apretar los nudillos no fue el aparato en sí, sino la visión de Bella sentándose atrás y abrazándolo por la espalda.

¿Celos, enojo, remordimiento? Me pregunté por qué. Y qué estúpida me sentí en ese entonces cuando la respuesta estaba ante mis narices…

-Aquí tienes –me puso la lata de refresco a la altura de mis ojos y suspiré. Le agradecí y me invitó a sentarme en la pequeña escalinata que había bajo la puerta. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, yo bebiendo de mi lata y él delineaba con los dedos el contorno de ésta, estudiándome con su penetrante mirada oscura-. ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo de repente.

-¿Ah? –no entendía a qué se refería.

-Cuando llegaste no estabas bien. Tenías una expresión de… rabia y descontrol –abrí la boca para responderle, pero se adelantó-, y no es normal que te sientas así. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada. Sólo sentí ganas de visitarte –dije en voz baja.

-No mientas.

-Tuve una discusión con mi madre sobre mi _gran_ drama personal –admití sin muchas ganas, pero sabía que él no me juzgaría. Además, de alguna forma me gustaba compartir algo más personal con él sobre mi vida-. No mentí en lo otro, por cierto. Después de salir de casa, quería estar contigo…

Sabía muy bien que hacer esa confesión podría haberme comprometido de otra manera, pero no me importó. Como siempre, sentía que todo se daba de manera natural con Jacob. Cada palabra, confesión, broma y conversación era algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiría ni me haría sentir incómoda, porque de una manera extraña nos compenetrábamos tan bien, que no necesitaba hablar de más para que él me entendiera y él sólo necesitaba lanzarme una mirada elocuente para dispensar de palabras innecesarias.

-Me inscribí en la universidad de Utah para estudiar Artes –dije sin preámbulo alguno. Él no me cuestionaría por qué le contaba esto o si creía que era necesario que lo hiciera. Su muda mirada de atención y ánimo fue todo lo que me faltó para seguir-, así seguiría con Ben sin tener que soportar una relación a larga distancia… Una semana antes de inscribirme en Utah, me había llegado una carta de la Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts felicitándome por haber sido seleccionada para ir. La mejor escuela del país me eligió; la más innovadora e importante escuela de vanguardia en las artes me había escogido entre miles de postulantes para poder estudiar allí. Ya a los catorce años soñaba con que me seleccionaran en esa escuela –recordé con cariño aquellos días en los que me visualizaba entrando en esas maravillosas aulas de clases que veía a través de reportajes en los periódicos. Empecé a jugar golpeando mis uñas con la lata-. Pero elegí Utah. Y mis padres lo aceptaron contentos, llamaron para hacer los arreglos de mi dormitorio en la universidad, el arancel de pago… todo quedó solucionado en pocos días.

-¿Ellos se enteraron que habías rechazado Massachusetts, no?

-Y mi madre comenzó a preguntarme por qué había abandonado una oportunidad tan buena por Utah –asentí tragándome las condenadas lágrimas que oscilaban con escapar-. Los dos creen que estoy haciendo mal… Y no sé si en primer lugar replicaban porque a ellos no les gustaba la decisión o si de verdad se daban cuenta, que muy en el fondo, a mí me costaba aceptarla. ¡Había rechazado la Escuela de Artes por Utah! Había rechazado lo que siempre quise por mi novio, por… algo que no puede compararse con mi expectativa académica –apreté la lata-. Sé que es estúpido comparar una relación amorosa con lo académico, porque lo primero debería ser más importante que lo segundo, pero… Ahora no lo es. No siento que sea así; en especial con Ben.

Cerré los ojos tratando de serenarme, pero no podía. Una pequeña llama se estaba encendiendo en mi pecho y no quería dejar de crepitar, haciéndome sentir asfixiada por los pensamientos sobre mis padres, Utah, Ben, la universidad en general y hasta de la maldita motocicleta que me recordaba que Bella había sido una de las personas más importantes de Jacob.

-Tuve una discusión luego del almuerzo con mi madre y necesitaba escapar de ella, de sus palabras, de sus verdades y sólo pensé en ti –abrí los ojos vagamente consciente que estaba comenzando a llorar-. ¡Y para peor tengo que ver tu maldita motocicleta recordándome que amabas a Bella!

La vergüenza que afloró en mí luego de decir lo último se disipó al segundo en que me abrazó. Y dejé que mi nariz rozara su pecho para poder embriagarme de su esencia a pinos, abedules, robles: a bosque. Sonreí por el pensamiento que mis lágrimas podrían evaporarse si tocaran su piel, pero no sucedió. Comencé a calmarme, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire con lentitud y expiraba con suma paciencia. Entonces, dejé que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho y oí los latidos de su corazón. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que sus latidos eran iguales a los míos, ya que latían al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, toda conjetura que podría hacer de de las tantas rarezas que vivía con él quedaron en el olvido cuando su cálida mano se posó en mi nuca y comenzó a hacerme cariño en el pelo.

Con ternura y un dejo de su irreverencia me dijo:

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi motocicleta y Bella en tu drama personal? Soy absolutamente inocente –reí y él hundió sus dedos para soltar la coleta que trataba de ordenar mis cabellos. Una sensación muy agradable comenzó a recorrerme en todo el cuerpo al sentir sus movimientos tan suaves en mi cabeza, en especial cuando sus manos llegaban a rozar mi cuello.

-¿Bella fue tu primer amor? –pregunté, aún sintiendo en mi pecho una pequeña llama ardiendo entre las cenizas, pero no lo suficientemente abrasadora para sacarme de quicio como momentos antes había hecho.

-Sí –su voz era seria e imparcial-, desde la primera vez que la vi en First Beach –añadió y me moví incómoda-. Aunque me hubiera gustado conversar contigo en esa ocasión. De verdad fui un grandísimo idiota por no haberme percatado de ti…

-¿Aún la amas? –pregunté con un tono ligeramente nasal.

-No. Ya no más… Bella es un vago y borroso recuerdo; como si hubiera sucedido hace muchísimos años –dijo tajante y sinceramente.

La llama se extinguió, dejando solamente cenizas que sabía que desaparecerían y me harían olvidar el arranque emocional que había vivido. Y no pude dejar de sonreír cuando le escuché decir lo último, repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez para convencerme que era verdad y no una de mis imaginaciones.

Aún bien acomodada en su pecho, dejé que mi oído descansara justo en la zona donde sus latidos se escuchaban con más precisión.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que conocernos? –pregunté rememorando el matrimonio de mi amiga-. Nunca pensé que podías llegar a ser tan… -una de sus manos descendió desde la cascada de mi pelo hasta posarse sobre la mía, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos-. Siento que todo es tan fácil y simple entre nosotros… Me entiendes tan bien y yo a ti. Podemos conversar de lo que sea, sin que me sienta cohibida o incómoda de tocar un tema frágil. Es como si desde siempre nos hubiéramos conocido, y ya sabemos casi lo que piensa el otro antes de expresarlo en voz alta.

-Te entiendo. Siento lo mismo –sus dedos se acoplaban a la perfección con los míos.

-A veces he llegado a compararlo con imanes –levanté la cabeza para observarlo y me quedé embelesada contemplándolo tan de cerca-, es decir… He sentido que nosotros somos como imanes. Desde que nos conocimos no hemos dejado de vernos o juntarnos, y encajamos tan bien… como imanes que se atraen. ¿No es una locura, verdad? –aunque sabía muy bien que concordaba conmigo.

-Para nada.

Volví a sentir esa energía que nos atraía, que me incitaba a que mis brazos se rozaran con los suyos, a que mis piernas tocaran las suyas y a que subiera un poco más la cabeza para… No, no volvía a sentirla. Había estado allí desde el _principio_, impulsándome a sentarme cerca de él, a aceptar que me abrazara y que nublara mi olfato de su delicioso aroma.

-¿Los sientes ahora, no?

-¿Los qué? –preguntó desviando su mirada un poco más debajo de mi nariz-. ¿Los imanes?

-Sí –Jacob estaba tan cerca, que pude darme cuenta que sus ojos no eran negros, sino de un café oscuro, muy parecido a un chocolate puro y amargo. Y cuando me vi reflejada en ellos, fue lo suficiente para que cediera a esa atracción y entreabrí los labios.

-Nosotros somos los imanes, Ang, es imposible que no los haya sentido desde que te conocí –era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi sobrenombre-; aunque yo nos compararía con la gravedad…

Ese beso fue tan correcto como todo lo que habíamos vivido desde aquel casual encuentro en las escaleras de la mansión de los Cullen. Cuando sentí que sus labios se movían encima de los míos como si no fuera una experiencia nueva ni exasperante por la lentitud de nuestros movimientos, capté que era un momento que debía darse. El fin de un proceso, podría decirse; el momento culminante de lo que habíamos sembrado en pocos días…

Porque mientras mis manos se depositaban en sus hombros y él acariciaba mi rostro, no pude dejar en concordar con lo dicho por él: la fuerza que nos atraía era más poderosa que la de simples imanes. Era la gravedad. Ya no era la tierra lo que me sostenía, sino él. Jacob era mi _gravedad_.

* * *

**N/A:**** Mi laptop murió (troyano destruyó sistema operativo) y no he tenido acceso a un computador por más de treinta minutos en varios días, así que me fue imposible subir este capítulo antes. Lo hubiera hecho, pero este imprevisto hizo que me demorara más de lo que hubiera deseado. En fin. Mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar más de un mes y agradezcamos a la divinidad en la que crean, la alineación de los planetas, el destino o suerte, que (por fin) el capítulo está arriba.**

**Sin mucho que comentar al respecto. Me encanta y la conversación antes del beso fue una de las primeras que pensé cuando se me ocurrió el fic, así que tenía muchas ganas de llegar a este punto.**

**Saludos y cariños especiales a **Sango Hale **por betearlo (parece que con este capítulo me superé, cada vez menos errores); y a **Ylaris **por leerlo en su primera versión y darme su fiel comentario de apoyo :).**

**¡Y un gran beso a todas los que me dejan sus reviews! Son simplemente geniales, chicas. Muchas gracias por darme sus impresiones y empujarme a mejorar.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Low

Capítulo 10: 'Low'

Estuve en la casa de los Black hasta las siete de la tarde. Casi no sentí el paso del tiempo, pero cuando el padre de Jacob entró al garaje a invitarme a cenar, entonces vi la hora y recordé con pesar que no podía hacer enfadar a mi madre llegando tarde a casa. Quería seguir allí, refugiada en los brazos de Jacob. Fue así como me disculpé y anuncié que ya debía retirarme.

Jacob me acompañó hasta mi coche. Íbamos tomados de las manos en completo silencio, y se lo agradecí con la mirada. No me había presionado al hablar de Ben o de la universidad, tampoco me había llenado de preguntas que me produjeran angustia como usualmente hacían las personas cuando se les contaban problemas. Él se había limitado a abrazarme por un largo rato después de que nos besáramos, y luego comenzáramos una conversación tan ligera y dinámica como siempre.

-Nos vemos, Jacob –dije después de quitarle la alarma al coche y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me encantaría mantenerte aquí por más tiempo –comentó riendo, y se despeinó su pelo-, pero aún no se me ocurre alguna buena excusa.

-¿Quizás si me confiesas que tienes una enfermedad terminal? Eso siempre funciona en las películas románticas –sonreí con pena.

-La verdad estaba pensado en decirte que necesitaba ayuda en mi tarea de Francés, ya que la próxima semana tengo un examen –bufé y se burló de mi reacción.

-Gracias por traer el tema de nuestra edad. Es muy cordial de tu parte.

Sin percatarme, comenzó a acortar la distancia que nos separaba y de pronto me encontré rodeada por sus brazos. Su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de mi oreja izquierda y cuando habló, me hizo cosquillas.

-Pero debo admitir que me gusta saber que nos comparas con una película romántica –murmuró en un tono juguetón.

-Jacob… -suspiré. Me sentía como una vil arpía que jugaba con sus sentimientos: salía oficialmente con otro chico-, lo siento tanto. Siento que haya pasado esto entre nosotros cuando estoy con Ben.

-¿Recalcas que es una pena que esto haya pasado o que haya pasado estando con ese imbécil? –preguntó cortante.

-Lo segundo, por supuesto –respondí sintiéndome más acalorada de lo que estaba entre sus brazos-. Y Ben no es un imbécil.

-Lo sé, no todos tienen mi personalidad, físico y sex appeal para cautivar al mundo –añadió para distender el humor. Reí, sintiéndome más aliviada por su cambio de humor-. Supongo que te veré pronto.

-Dalo por hecho. Te llamaré.

Nos separamos con rapidez. Ambos sabíamos que si lo hubiéramos hecho lo contrario, habría sido prácticamente imposible dar pie a la retirada.

Subí al coche y cuando cerré la puerta, temblé, extrañando el calor del cuerpo de él. Giré la llave en el contacto y encendí la calefacción mientras me preparaba para pisar el acelerador.

-¡Ya sabes lo que quieres, Ang, sólo no debes dudar de ti misma! –dijo Jacob levantando sus dedos pulgares con una expresión bastante graciosa, por lo que no pude evitar reír.

Llegué a casa justo a la hora indicada para la cena. Mis hermanos me recibieron sin sus gritos usuales, dándome a entender que el ambiente en casa no era muy agradable. La cena fue muy silenciosa, la única vez que alguien habló fue mi padre para pedir el salero.

De eso ya habían pasado dos días hasta llegar al presente. Y en este preciso momento me hallaba en mi cuarto ya casi vacío, recordando cómo había llegado hasta esta situación.

Suspiré, impaciente. ¿Cuánto más se iba tardar Ben en llegar? Me estaba empezando a preocupar. Atroces imágenes de un accidente automovilístico se reprodujeron en mi cabeza, poniéndome más nerviosa, y me sentí bastante estúpida. En Forks había pocos accidentes, el oficial Swan en contadas ocasiones había tenido que dirigirse a la escena donde un coche atropellaba a alguien o chocaba con otro. Inconscientemente recordé el accidente de Bella en el estacionamiento de la escuela dos años atrás y negué con la cabeza. No debía ser tan pesimista. Él llegaría.

Después de todo, Ben era un chico de los mejores: siempre atento, dejaba que opinara sin interrumpirme, me ayudaba en cualquier percance y era muy detallista. Me abría la puerta del coche, me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras o a cargar mis libros. Era demasiado bueno.

La conversación que tuve exactamente hacía dos horas atrás con él todavía resonaba en mi cabeza:

-¡Ang! –me saludó efusivamente-. Te iba a llamar dentro de poco…

-¿Ya has regresado? –pregunté con la garganta oprimida.

-Sí, hace poco Mike me trajo a casa. El viaje fue increíble. Había osos, un riachuelo lleno de peces y las nuevas tiendas de campaña que llevó Mike, esas nuevas que llegaron hace un mes a la tienda de su familia, son lo mejor del mundo. Nunca tuve una noche tan reconfortante como en una de esas y… –dijo rápidamente. De repente, yo hacía algunos comentarios de vezs en cuando, pero nunca lo interrumpía hasta que acabara de contar su experiencia-… y nos reímos muchísimo. Fue genial.

-Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien.

-¿Y qué cuentas? Dime lo que has hecho estos días.

-Er… He estado en casa ayudando a mis padres y a los gemelos. También salí un par de veces con Jacob Black, el amigo de Bella –comenté, tratando de no oírme nerviosa-. Es bastante simpático.

-¿No es ése, el de la motocicleta?

-Sí, pero ya no la conduce.

-Ah –exhaló aire y me di cuenta que no le interesaba mucho lo que le decía-. Cambiando de tema, pensaba en recogerte para cenar. ¿Qué te parece a las ocho?

-Por eso te llamé –respiré hondo varias veces y me preparé para decir la frase más odiada en la existencia humana-: tenemos que conversar.

-Estaré en tu casa dentro de quince minutos. ¿Está bien? –preguntó, después de varios segundos de silencio con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal. Dije que sí-. Nos vemos. Te quiero.

-Vale –terminé la llamada con reticencia.

Me daba muchísima pena actuar así con él, pero debía hacerlo porque no podía seguir fingiendo que las cosas eran perfectas. Algo malo pasaba. Y no era Ben el problema, sino yo. De alguna manera me fui desencantando de mi novio. Él era el chico más dulce y detallista del planeta, alguien que sabía que me apoyaría en cualquier dificultad y haría lo posible para hacerme feliz. Quizás me di cuenta que ya no quería tanto a Ben como antes en la fiesta de graduación, cuando deseaba que me besara como los otros chicos a sus novias: con pasión y descaro, con deseo hasta que se viera plenamente vulgar. O tal vez el último día de clases cuando le quité mis libros diciéndole que podía cargarlos sola. No sé cuándo ocurrió, pero pasó. Fue entonces cuando seguí en la rutina, viviendo el día a día con las personas y situaciones ya cotidianas en mi vida. De alguna me negué a admitir que ya no sentía lo mismo por Ben y seguí con mis planes: universidad, amigos, etc.

Lo de la universidad sólo había sido una señal de mi descontento, ya que con Ben planeábamos seguir los estudios en el mismo lugar para no mantener una relación a larga distancia. Cumplía mi planificación; seguía estancada en la rutina, sin querer pensar siquiera que no quería ir a la universidad de Utah, que estaba cometiendo un error y que estaba jugando con Ben, el dulce y amable Ben. Él no se merecía esto, no merecía que dudara de él ni que lo criticara por cualidades que cualquier chica mataría para que su novio las tuviera.

Ya había tomado la decisión, pensé nuevamente.

-¡Ang! –me llamaron los gemelos.

Giré rápidamente hacía la ventana para ver si había llegado, y en efecto así fue: la camioneta de Ben estaba aparcada junto a mi coche.

-¡Ya voy! –dije histérica. Había deseado que llegara, y por fin cuando lo había hecho, contradictoriamente, me sentía fatal. Con pasos cortos y frenéticos, salí de mi cuarto y me aproximé al de los gemelos-. Yo abriré. No quiero que molesten, por favor.

-¿Pero qué clase de petición es esa? –escuché que preguntaba molesto Joshua-. Es mi casa y hago lo que se me da la gana…

No puse más atención a mis hermanos, puesto que todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en no caerme ni desmayarme. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan ansiosa, angustiada, nerviosa, histérica y preocupada, y todo al mismo tiempo. Fue por eso que cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta de entrada repiquetear, di un salto como si estuviera en una película de terror.

Me repetí mentalmente varias veces que estaba comportándome de la misma forma que una chiquilla de cinco años y respiré hondo siete veces exactas mientras me plantaba frente a la puerta. En ese momento, entendía por qué las personas odiaban tener que afrontar los problemas cara a cara y solucionarlos de la mejor, pero más difícil manera: con la verdad.

Quité el seguro de la puerta con las manos un poco temblorosas, aún así ya no me encontraba tan nerviosa como segundos antes, y mientras erguía la espalda, abrí la puerta.

Ben estaba en la pequeña escalinata del porche. Miraba con curiosidad los maceteros que pendían de unos tejidos hechos por mi madre.

-Lindas plantas. ¿Dalias? –inquirió con voz perdida señalando un macetero con flores de color rojo oscuro y motitas blancas.

-Sí. Mamá quería decorar el porche para darle un ambiente más armónico y vivo a la casa. Arregló todo esto ayer –respondí con suavidad. Entonces, él me miró y suspiré en un vano intento de mantener la compostura-. ¿Quieres entrar?

-No, así está bien –se alzó de hombros y cerré la puerta.

Un extraño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al observarlo. Me crucé de brazos sabiendo que ese movimiento no impediría que esa pequeña corriente siguiera extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, ni tampoco que desapareciera esa recién nacida opresión en el pecho.

Casi había olvidado a Ben. En todo el tiempo en el que habíamos salido y en el que me empezó a gustar, jamás veía su imagen en mi memoria como un vago recuerdo borroso. Pero ahora sí. Sus ojos rasgados me parecían más pequeños de lo que creía, era más bajo de lo que recordaba, su pelo oscuro estaba más corto, su nariz era plana y recta, su mentón era demasiado pronunciado, sus labios muy delgados y la contextura de su cuerpo muy delicada. Era como si me hubiera liberado de una especie de hechizo que me había devuelto al realidad, la verdadera noción de lo que me rodeaba. Y, casi al instante relacioné ese tipo de hechizo con Jacob. Cuando estaba con él no podía pensar en nadie ni nada más, todo era demasiado lejano y él era el único que estaba a mi lado… Junto a Jacob, me olvidaba de Ben. La figura de mi novio no era más que un diminuto chispazo de memoria que quedaba rezagada por la presencia de Jacob.

-¿No dirás nada? –preguntó, evadiendo mi mirada. Parecía impaciente-. Dijiste que teníamos que conversar.

-Sí, lo sé…

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Ang? –pidió con una débil sonrisa.

Me gustaría decirte _tantas_ cosas, pensé lamentándome.

Me mordí el labio inferior, juntando el torbellino de palabras que se arremolinaba en mi mente. Tenía que armar una frase coherente, algo que tuviera sentido dentro del tumulto de emociones y explicaciones que quería hacerle saber.

-Ben… -abrí la boca repetidas veces sin saber cómo comenzar, y decidí decirle lo que sentía por él. Tenía que ser sincera-. Eres el chico más maravilloso de este mundo. Me has apoyado y me has querido en todo momento, siempre has estado a mi lado –él bajo la cabeza con una mueca de incredulidad, pensado que quería ablandarlo con mis palabras y eso me hizo sentirme aún peor-… Y recuerdas cuándo es mi cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario. También te ofreces a ayudarme a cuidar a los gemelos, y hasta te acuerdas de cómo me gusta aliñar las ensaladas…

-Ve al grano –dijo serio pero sin perder ese tono dulce que lo caracterizaba-. No quiero que te des más vueltas en círculos, cuando ya sé… cuando quieres llegar a otro punto.

-Y a pesar de todo eso, de lo que increíble que eres... –respingué, sintiendo que mis ojos se tornaban llorosos-, a pesar de que eres el chico más extraordinario en el mundo, el que a cualquiera le gustaría tener por novio y que se fijara en ella… Yo…

La opresión del pecho subió hasta mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar de manera acompasada y comencé a ahogarme silenciosamente en mis propias lágrimas.

Ben no hizo ningún ademán de acercarse, pero me miró con dulzura. Con su siempre presente e impetuosa dulzura que me daba aún más pena y rabia conmigo misma por haberme burlado, de cierta manera, de sus sentimientos, de no mantenerlo más presente en mi cabeza cuando estaba con Jacob, de no valorarlo, de haber jugado con su corazón tan puro y solidario.

-Sería una mentira si te dijera que no lo presentía, pero… -ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y dio una suave patada al suelo. Suspiró-. No puedo creer que uses la excusa de "tú no eres el problema, soy yo".

-No es una excusa, es la verdad –dije con voz ahogada y gangosa.

-Lo sé. Ese patético _cliché _resultó ser real en esta ocasión –musitó con una sonrisita penosa.

Me llevé las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas ya estaban secas, pegoteadas en mis mejillas, y me las limpié.

Estuvimos un rato largo en silencio, en el que pude tranquilizarme y analizar su reacción. Él no haría ni armaría ningún escándalo, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo. Lucía calmado, pero nada feliz. Algo de lo que teníamos en común y que nos aligeraba bastante los pocos problemas que habíamos tenido, era nuestra capacidad de reflexionar antes de actuar.

-¿Cómo supiste que…? –pregunté, ya más calmada. Retrocedí hasta apoyarme en la baranda del porche-. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que…?

-¿Qué no querías seguir con lo nuestro? –completó y yo asentí. Me sonrió, como un niño cuando tiene un jugoso secreto, y se dispuso a contestarme manteniendo fijamente la mirada en el macetero de dalias-. Hacía bastante tiempo andabas distinta. No te mostrabas tan entusiasmada en lo que respectaba a nosotros y nuestros planes de futuro.

-Nunca quise realmente ir a Utah. Digo, me era indiferente –apunté, sintiendo como la verdad de lo que él había vivido me caía sobre los hombros.

-Es por eso que supe que estabas extraña. Una de las cosas que me encanta de ti es tu capacidad de opinar en cada tema referente a tu futuro, a _nuestro_ futuro, y no me decías nada respecto a la universidad. Y tampoco a otros detalles que parecían molestarte y me daba cuento de ellos –explicó pausadamente, pero hizo una mueca de dolor reprimido. Quizás se trataba de enojo o frustración-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Ang? ¿Por qué aparentabas que todo iba bien cuando no era así?

-No lo sé –me alcé de hombros. Sus ojos oscuros me escrutaron algo sorprendido de que no tuviera una respuesta lógica-. Lo he pensado mucho, Ben, y… lo único que puedo sacar en limpio es que me negué mi descontento hasta el grado que no fui consciente de éste. No me di cuenta de todo hasta que te fuiste.

Caminó hasta estar a tres pasos de mí y parpadeó varias veces, anonadado.

-Yo te hubiera escuchado, Ang, y lo sabes. Podría haber hecho lo que fuera para salvar lo que teníamos. Podríamos haber ido a cenar a un restaurante costoso o haberte comprado…

-¿Crees que esto se trata de los regalos? –pregunté, ligeramente ofendida-. Mi descontento no tiene justificación ni en lo más remotamente parecido a lo material.

Se trataba que él no podía ofrecerme lo que deseaba. Quería, además de una relación llena de detalles y ternura, algo con emoción y espontaneidad. Lo que tenía con Ben era digno de una película romántica, pero no podía compararse con el filme de rápidos diálogos y escenas dinámicas que quería vivir. Él no podía darme lo que buscaba, él no tenía esa chispa.

-No me refiero a eso –negó rápidamente-. Digo que hubiera hecho lo que fuera. Y lo habría hecho si no hubieras ya tomado una decisión… -dijo con pena-. ¿La tomaste, no?

-Es definitivo, Ben –suspiré hondamente-. Ayer llamé al decano de la Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts para pedir una matrícula excepcional y hoy me darán la respuesta, así podría empezar el viernes las clases –dije con la imperiosa necesidad de explicarle más-. No te lo conté, pero me dieron una beca y la rechacé para ir contigo a Utah.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –exigió frunciendo el ceño. Me miró fijamente antes de bufar, visiblemente molesto-. Esto… Me cuesta creer que me hayas ocultado todo lo que te pasaba, y ahora tomas decisiones sin decírmelas.

Verlo tan triste, tan débil, tan frustrado, tan enojado me hizo sentirme fatal. Él había sido tan bueno conmigo y le había dicho que no quería seguir con él, sin realmente darle mis verdaderas razones; y para peor, él no me había preguntado por qué me sentía descontenta con nuestra relación. Lo había aceptado sin más.

-Ben, yo-

-Tú no eres así, Ang, –alzó su palma en un gesto para que me callara. Respiró profundamente antes de seguir-, no eres así. La Angela que conozco me hubiera dicho sus inquietudes, me diría lo de la beca y se hubiera esforzado-

-¿Crees que no me esforcé? –inquirí preocupada-. ¿Realmente crees que en todo el tiempo que me di cuenta que no estaba contenta con nosotros, no hice _nada_? -él simplemente me miró con elocuencia, dándome a entender que casi era una pregunta retórica a su punto de vista-. Pues, la Angela que conoces trató de resolver el problema sola. Intentó encantarse nuevamente de ti, de resaltar tus enormes cualidades e impedir que lo negativo saliera a flote en sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Que… -suspiré-, lo del cliché es verdad. Yo no soy para ti, Ben. Eres una persona increíblemente genial. Eres un chico caballeroso, detallista, colaborador, solidario –empecé a enumerar-. Y una parte de mí se siente como una estúpida al rechazarte, porque eres casi el prototipo de novio ideal.

Mis explicaciones parecieron calmarlo, puesto que sonrió con pena:

-¿Y la otra parte? –preguntó-. ¿Cómo se siente tu otra parte?

-Siente que no soy suficiente para ti… que busca algo distinto –mascullé haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para mantener nuestras miradas.

-Supongo que este es el final… -sacó las llaves de la camioneta de su bolsillo trasero y empezó a jugar con ellas-. Aunque me lo haya esperado, duele –dijo con el tintineo de las llaves como sonido de fondo.

Asentí vagamente consciente que lo hice, y me di cuenta que ya había terminado. Él estaba preparado para irse y yo para entrar a casa, él para viajar a Utah y yo para preparar un viaje hacia el otro lado del país. Entonces, el intoxicante sabor amargo de la despedida me golpeó los sentidos como el agua fría mientras se dormía.

-Cuídate, Ben –hice un ademán de acercarme, pero él dio unos pasos hacia atrás-. Yo-

-Adiós –se despidió-. Es mejor de esta forma, Ang. No trates de ser amable conmigo luego de… esto. Simplemente dejémoslo así.

Luego de dedicarme una extraña mirada, se encaminó a la camioneta. Me apoyé en uno de los delgados pilares del porche y observé como se fue. No volvió a girarse hacía mí en ningún instante.

Entré a la casa después de lo que me pareció mucho tiempo. Fue una sensación extrañamente sobrecogedora la que me otorgaba el alivio y la pena. Ben estaría bien y sabría superarlo de la mejor manera, así que no debía sentirme mal por él. Quizás sí culpable por mí misma, ya que había permitido que esta situación llegara a esos límites.

Me senté en el sillón más grande de la sala y suspiré dejando escapar una gran sonrisa mientras otras lágrimas volvían caer. ¡Me sentía ridículamente aliviada! Pero Ben… Le había hecho daño. Nunca había sido mi intención herirlo de esa forma, sin embargo… Por mi bien había tenido que darle infelicidad. Él había sido una de las personas que más me apoyaron en mi vida; él fue el único que me comprendía cuando le contaba mis problemas con Lauren y Jessica en la escuela, el que me acompañó al hospital cuando uno de los gemelos estuvo internado por una semana. Le hice daño a él, a quien me había apoyado en mis momentos más dolorosos y felices.

Recé silenciosamente por Ben. Era un gran chico, muy talentoso y sabía que se construiría un futuro brillante. Él se merecía eso y mucho más. Realmente esperaba que estuviera bien, pronto.

Pensé en llamar a Jacob, pero decidí no hacerlo. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él; sin embargo, me parecía una mejor idea esperar a que me llamaran de la Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts y me dieran su respuesta antes de informar a cualquier de la decisión radical que había tomado. Además, si me escuchaba con esta voz se daría cuenta que no había quedado bien después de hablar con Ben y lo preocuparía más de lo necesario.

Para matar el tiempo, fui al pequeño estudio de mi padre y me revisé mi correo electrónico desde su computadora.

Respondí algunos emails de mis compañeros de secundaria y no me sorprendió no encontrarme con ninguno de Lauren o Jessica, lo que de cierta forma agradecí. Ellas eran una de las últimas personas de las que quería tener noticias sobre mi etapa escolar. Ambas me habían asfixiado con sus chismes y envidia, hasta que llegué al grado de no soportarlas. También le escribí a una prima de Nueva York, que me preguntaba cómo estábamos todos.

Y leí el último email en mi bandeja de entrada:

_Angela:_

_¿Cómo creerías que me olvidaría de ti? Sé que ahora vivo lejos y que estoy casada, pero eso no significa que aparte a una de las personas que más me ayudó a sobrevivir en Forks._

_Además de divertirme encontrando distintas formas a los copos de nieve (muy buena tu broma), estoy bastante ocupada estudiando. Las clases son infernalmente largas, por lo que me la__s paso hundida entre libros. Agradezco que sean libros como novelas contemporáneas o ensayos sobre la literatura clásica, ya que si fueran de Biología o Física gritaría de terror. En fin, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hundirme en mis novelas…_

_Supongo que ya estarás lista para viajar a Utah. Muchos saludos a Ben y a ambos les deseo suerte en esta nueva experiencia universitaria. No es tan terrible como se piensa, pero aún así tienes que estar preparada para dedicarle gran parte de tu tiempo a lo que elegiste estudiar._

_Escríbeme cuando ya estés instalada en tu dormitorio y cuéntame cómo es todo._

_Un gran saludo,_

_Bella._

_PD: Edward también manda saludos._

Iba a responderle cuando un golpe en la puerta me hizo levantar la cabeza. Mi padre entró y fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso no eran apenas las cinco de la tarde? Entonces, vi el reloj colgado en la pared que marcaban casi las siete. No me había percatado que ya era tan tarde.

-Hola, papá –lo saludé sonriéndole y él inclinó la cabeza como respuesta-. Desocuparé tu computadora en un rato. Espera, por favor –me giré un poco en el cómodo asiento giratorio de su escritorio para cerrar la sesión de mi correo electrónico.

-No es necesario, Ang –dijo, poniéndose a mi lado. Se aclaró la garganta-. Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de cenar.

Me recliné esperando a que comenzara.

-Me encantaría saber qué significa que un tal señor Wyatt Hensen llame informándome que mi hija tendrá de regreso su beca en un caso excepcional para estudiar en Massachusetts –dijo tratando de aparentar muy mal una sonrisa-. Ah, y que los papeles y todo estaba arreglado. Incluso, que ya le fue asignado un dormitorio en el campus a la señorita Weber.

-Significa que por fin tomé una decisión.

-Ay, hija –me abrazó felicitándome y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. No pude evitar reírme por su torpeza-. ¿Estás realmente segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Sí, papá. Esto sí es lo que _quiero _–asentí vigorosamente.

La animada voz de mi madre llamándonos a cenar me llamó la atención.

-¿Le contaste a mamá?

-Ella estaba presente cuando llamó el decano, el señor Hensen –respondió, contento. Supuse que hacía bastante rato que mis padres estaban en casa-. Y querrá oír con todo lujo de detalles el porqué de tu decisión.

-Lo sé. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que explicar todo lo que hice –me encogí de hombros mientras él abría la puerta.

Por más de una hora estuvimos en la mesa, a pesar que ya habíamos terminado de cenar hacía mucho, explicando a mis padres qué me motivó a tomar la decisión. Me ahorré mucho de mis argumentos sentimentalistas y atiné a contar que todo se debió a que no tenía claridad de que estaba viviendo un momento difícil, donde no me atrevía a pensar en lo que realmente quería y me haría feliz, y me mantuve regida por los planes ya armados y lo que mis cercanos esperaban de mí. Les dije también que había terminado con Ben. No comentaron mucho al respecto, sólo asintieron y me animaron diciéndome que si sentía que había hecho bien al romper con él, pues era lo correcto en este momento de mi vida. Supuse que no querían bajarme de mi pequeña nube con preguntas respecto al tema. Y después de eso, la conversación se desvió a las razones que le di al decano, el señor Hensen, para solicitar mi beca nuevamente.

Al haber tomado la decisión el día de ayer, traté de hacer todo en orden. Como Ben no había llegado aún, me dediqué a hacer una lista con poderosas razones para conmover al decano de la Escuela de Artes y de paso convencerlo que tenía que devolverme la beca. Me costó bastante redactar todo, pero lo hice y llamé. Gracias a Dios su secretaria me informó que no se encontraba en ninguna reunión y me lo dejó en línea. Lo que siguió después fue toda una escena sacada de una película donde la heroína parece conseguir lo imposible: que le devuelvan la beca que había rechazado para empezar sus estudios en cinco días más.

Mi madre era la más feliz con la noticia. No me felicitó, pero sí me abrazó y me dio un enorme pedazo de budín. Me alegré que ya no tuviera que soportar sus estúpidas discusiones o sus acosos interminables por mis malas decisiones.

-Parece que tendrás que desempacar algo de ropa, ya que te quedarás un poco más por aquí… -comentó mi madre, risueña.

Una vez que ya se había hecho muy tarde para seguir charlando, mis papás recogieron los trastes sucios y se dispusieron a lavar y ordenar todo. Pensé que ese preciso instante era el perfecto para llamar a Jacob, puesto que ya todo, absolutamente _todo_ estaba solucionado.

Subí a mi cuarto y tomé el celular, que estaba conectado al enchufe para cargar la batería. Lo desconecté y me dirigí a la ventana mientras buscaba su número para llamarlo.

-¿Si? –preguntó él después que se escuchara tres veces el tono de espera.

-Adivine quién lo llama, señor Black –dije con el corazón latiéndome rápido al escuchar su exquisita voz.

-¿Quieres que diga que eres un anunciador de televisión diciéndome que gané un premio? Me encantaría un viaje al extranjero. O un millón de dólares –se rió.

-No tengo dinero ni para comprar goma de mascar, así que dudo que pueda deleitarte con un premio monetario. Lo siento –me preguntó cómo estaba-. Muy bien.

-¿Ah, sí? –carraspeó-. ¿Qué significa "muy bien" en el diccionario de Angela Weber? –imaginaba que estaría levantando una ceja y sonreiría picaronamente.

-Hay varios "muy bien", pero este en particular es especial: finalmente iré a Massachusetts.

-Me alegro. Al fin te decidiste –comentó, tratando de sonar más feliz de lo que se escuchaba.

-¿Acaso no estás feliz por mí? –pregunté, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Quizás se deba a que olvidé mencionar el pequeño detalle que ahora soy soltera.

-¿Qué?

-Terminé con Ben hoy –anuncié lanzando una risita-. Estoy oficialmente soltera, disponible al mercado masculino, sola, libre.

-No sabes cuán alegre estoy al oír esto –dijo después de un rato en silencio donde podría jurar que escuché que hacía un pequeño baile de la victoria-. Aunque tendremos que debatir eso de que estás totalmente disponible al mercado masculino.

-Estoy abierta a propuestas.

-Genial que lo digas, puesto que te quería proponer algo –se oía un poco nervioso, así que lo animé advirtiéndole que no aceptaba propuestas indecentes. Él rió y pareció haberse calmado para proseguir-. Me gustaría que saliéramos mañana, y pensé quizás podrías quedarte hasta la noche… Mis amigos harán una fogata en el bosque. Conversaremos, comeremos algo… y no será nada malo. Pero si quieres puedes decir que no, no importa mucho, puesto que…

-Detén tu verborrea –le pedí. Me parecía absolutamente tierno que estuviera tan nervioso por pedirme que conociera a sus amigos-. Y claro que me encantaría. ¿Estarán Embry y Quil?

-Bueno, sí. También Seth, Paul, Sam, Emily, Jared… y Leah –añadió con un leve dejo de desagrado-. ¿Vendrás?

-Qué va, Jacob. Ya he dicho que me encantaría.

-En ese caso, te veré mañana. ¿A qué hora?

-Iré luego del almuerzo a tu casa.

-Vale, aunque estaré algo ocupado trabajando en el motor que viste el otro día. Me tardaré un poco, pero creo que podremos dar una vuelta por allí antes de ir a la fogata.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero ir a esa hora, eh? –pregunté, alzando una ceja-. El otro día tuve una… agradable vista de ti sin camisa –escuché que se reía estruendosamente e hizo un comentario de mi rebelión como mojigata-. Nos vemos mañana –me despedí.

-Claro. Hasta mañana, Ang.

-Adiós, Jacob y…

-Di Jake, por favor, santa hermana Angela.

-Oh, eres imposible –susurré, bufando-. También puedo tener deseos algo sexuales… ¿Y qué mierda acabo de decir? –pregunté, sintiéndome más roja que un tomate. Estaba hablando barbaridades.

-¿Acaso estoy presente en tus fantasías sexuales? Ese tema es bastante interesante.

-Eso es privado. Mis fantasías sexuales son un secreto, Jacob –alejé el aparato de mi oreja-. ¡Hasta mañana y duerme bien! –su risa se escuchaba a pesar que tenía el teléfono móvil a unos quince centímetros de mí.

Estaba segura que si pudiera volar, lo habría hecho allí mismo, porque la perspectiva de no tener que vivir una relación en la que no me sentía feliz, de ir a la universidad que tanto deseaba y que podría pasar casi todo el día con Jacob me hacía sentir que, en cualquier instante, explotaría de la alegría.

* * *

**N/A:**** Fue difícil el rompimiento de Ben y Angela. En los libros no se trata mucho a Ben, así que asumí que era un chico pasivo y comprensivo. Como no quería ningún dramón de telenovela, tuve algunos problemas en la escena y gracias a una amiga que leyó el primer bosquejo del capítulo, pude arreglar eso de "y seamos amigos por siempre a pesar que hayamos terminado". Vale, no se me dan los finales de relaciones.**

**Adoré sus reviews, todas sus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo. Un gran beso a todos los que me dan su opinión (y demuestran que no todas odiamos a Jake).**

**Gracias a** Sango Hale** por betearlo. ¡Qué tengas unas muy buenas vacaciones :)!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Capítulo 11: One I Love

Capítulo 11: 'One I Love'

-¿Dónde irás? –me preguntó mi padre.

Hoy día no había ido a la parroquia o a la primaria para dar sus clases de Ética, ya que estaba preparando el material para una charla que ofrecería en un seminario de Atlanta junto a varios obispos y miembros eclesiásticos importantes del país. Quedaba poco más de un mes para que se llevara a cabo, pero por la mañana, cuando los gemelos y yo le preguntamos qué hacía en casa a esa hora, dijo que ya iba siendo hora de prepararse.

-Jacob Black me invitó salir con sus amigos. Harán una fogata –dije casualmente. Por la expresión en su rostro asumí que mi madre ya le había comentado que nos estábamos viendo.

-El hijo de Billy Black. Ese hombre se merece todo mi respeto –musitó, pensativo. Se sirvió un poco más de jugo en su vaso-. ¿Y a qué hora regresarás?

-No sé –me alcé de hombros y vi el reloj colgado en la pared-. Supongo que a la hora de la cena... pero creo que llamaré para avisar cuándo regreso.

Luego de un gesto aprobatorio de su parte y una sonrisa de mi madre, quien traía una bandeja para llevarse los trastes sucios, me puse de pie para lavarme los dientes y prepararme.

En las pocas horas que habían pasado de los colosales eventos anteriores, me sentía inmensamente libre. Era extraño explicarlo, pero era una sensación de que podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera. No estaba atada a ningún sentimiento de culpa o promesa añeja; sino que vivía tal como yo deseaba mi día a día. Podía compararme con una golondrina que sale del nido por primera vez y despliega sus alas para descubrir cómo es el mundo fuera de su armatoste pajoso. Y no pude evitar sonreír como una mema al pensar en todo esto, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía _tan_ bien.

El viaje a La Push se me hizo corto. No sabría atribuirlo a mi emoción de ver a Jacob o de haber cantado todo el trayecto amparada por las canciones del nuevo CD que había grabado.

-Buenas tardes, señor Black –saludé al hombre una vez que me había abierto la puerta de la pequeña y humilde vivienda.

-Buenas, Angela –me sonrió y me hizo entrar-. Supongo que no valdrá la pena que gaste energías en ofrecerte un vaso de agua o algo para comer –sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, pero sólo asentí y él me guiñó un ojo-. Jake está en el garaje.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada… Verlos así me hace muy feliz. Llegó un tiempo en donde que pensaba que Jake estaría pegado en su cama llorando como una damisela desesperanzada –chasqueó la lengua-. A veces envidio a los jóvenes.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

-A mi edad sería bastante aburrido pasearme sin camiseta sólo para impresionar a la chica que me gusta –torció los ojos y lancé una enorme carcajada. Me enrojecí de vergüenza al darme cuenta que Jacob andaba quizás de esa manera por mí, y que su padre lo supiera nome hacía tanta gracia-. Mi cuerpo no es el mismo que antes.

-Pero siempre puede encontrar algo más con qué impresionar a la mujer en cuestión. No todo tiene que estar relacionado con el físico.

Me miró con cariño, como si me conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, y asintió levemente.

-Mejor anda al garaje. Pronto mi hijo vendrá a retarme diciendo que quiero robarle la novia.

En medio del garaje estaba el mismo motor en el que Jacob trabajaba hacía tres días. Ahora tenía más cables y una pieza circular encima, pero no sabía qué cambios específicos le había hecho porque tenía tanto conocimiento de mecánica como una rana sobre las leyes de la termodinámica. Y me fijé también que junto al motor se hallaba la –maldita- motocicleta con una parte de la coraza abierta.

-¿El motor es para la motocicleta? –pregunté sabiendo que él tendría que estar por allí.

-Sí –dijo apareciendo detrás de un tumulto de cables, piezas de mecánica, herramientas y otros mil cachivaches que formaban una montaña de tamaño nada despreciable-. El antiguo estaba fallando.

-Ah –dejé mi bolso en una silla junto a la puerta que conectaba con la cocina y doblé las mangas de mi chaleco-. ¿Te ayudo?

-Claro. ¿Me puedes traer esa caja de ahí? –señaló una caja negra sobre el estante.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo raído que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y se inclinó sobre la moto diciendo algo de mover unos pistones y cambiar el cable del freno para hacer suficiente espacio para el nuevo motor.

Le pasé la caja, donde había varias herramientas, y lo observé un buen rato.

-¿Y cómo has estado? –preguntó con casi toda la cabeza dentro de las maquinarias de la motocicleta.

-Muy bien –dije sonriendo-. Los cambios radicales parecían ser necesarios en mi vida. ¿Y tú?

-Algo confundido –contestó tomando un desatornillador y un alicate-. Ayer estaba hablando con una chica que me cae muy bien y me dijo una cosa que no me dejó dormir.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te dijo? –caminé hasta el Volkswagen rojo y me apoyé en el capó.

-Mencionó que tenía fantasías sexuales conmigo.

-¿Y eso te confundió? –solté una risita-. Creía que eso era algo que le gustaba a los hombres…

-Qué va. No me desagrada para nada que lo haya dicho –movió la cabeza de tal forma que podía mirarme-, es sólo que me hubiera gustado que especificara cómo eran sus fantasías. Ya sabes, para poder hacerlas realidad.

-¡Jacob! –me tapé la cara avergonzada y él estalló en risas-. ¡Eres imposible!

-Pero así me quieres… aunque me prefieres sin camisa.

Terminó en menos de quince minutos de instalar el motor y encender la motocicleta para probar que al menos vivía.

Volvió a limpiarse las manos y dejó las herramientas en la caja antes de acercarse a mí. Apoyó sus codos en mis piernas flexionadas mientras se agachaba un poco para estar más cómodo y dejó reposar su barbilla entre las manos.

-¿No habíamos acordado que me llamarías Jake? –me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Por tu parte sí, ya que por la mía nunca lo acordé –repliqué sacándole la lengua. Me miró un poco más serio, extrañado que me negara a hacerlo-. Me gusta mucho tu nombre. Jacob te queda bien, simboliza el hombre que eres, y decirte por un apodo o diminutivo es… no va con la imagen que tengo de ti –imperceptiblemente nos habíamos acercado hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaban-. No va con _mi_ Jacob.

La manera en la que me miraba me hacía sentirme la mujer más bella del mundo. Desde que podía recordar, siempre me había observado de manera especial; pero ahora era distinto. Sus ojos cafés poseían varios sentimientos indescifrables de los cuales sólo podía reconocer el cariño y la alegría, que venían acompañados de una gran intensidad que me hacían saltar el corazón y enrojecerme. Me miraba como si no hubiera nada o nadie más en el mundo, como si fuera el ser más interesante al cual contemplar. Me hacía sentir bella, única.

Pero había algo más en su mirada. Algo más que cariño y alegría. Otro sentimiento del cual conocía con posterioridad y podía darle nombre, si tan sólo pudiera darme cuenta qué era, qué transmitía.

-¿Puedo decirte Ang, no es así?

-Me puedes llamar como quieras –dije, y rápidamente añadí al ver que abría la boca-, pero nada grosero ni estúpido ni posesivo como _mi _chica.

-Puedo prometerte todo menos lo de posesivo –me dio un corto beso en la nariz-. Si tú puedes declararme como tu propiedad, y te cito: "mi Jacob", yo tengo permiso para hacer lo mismo.

_Pastor Gatica, el que predica y no practica_, recité aquel dicho que mi padre siempre nos decía cuando alguien predicaba hacer algo cuando la persona hacía totalmente lo opuesto.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos probar la motocicleta –le dio una rápida ojeada-. ¿Le apetece a la dama un paseo por la playa?

-Me encantaría.

Maldije con todas mis ganas que la playa quedara tan cerca. Sentir el delicioso y caliente cuerpo de Jacob delante del mío fue algo que disfruté muchísimo, por empezar a confesar. Él se había colocado una camiseta y cambiado de pantalones para que saliéramos, aunque por el brillo en su mirada supuse que era para que me sintiera más cómoda en mi lugar de viaje. Y tuvo razón, aunque me hubiera importando un rábano que estuviera lleno de aceite o pintura, porque ir cinco minutos abrazando por la espalda a Jacob fue una experiencia inigualable. Su cuerpo era duro y caliente, tal como lo había confirmado desde que nos habíamos conocido. Dejé mi cara reposar en su espalda, disfrutando de lo agradable que se sentía. Muchas personas me habían dicho que viajar en motocicleta era crudo y difícil por el asqueroso viento, pero ninguna de ellos lo habían hecho con Jacob como conductor.

Llegamos a First Beach y nos bajamos en la solitaria playa.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Increíble. Lo mejor de todo es que nunca tuve frío –contesté sin pensar muy bien lo que decía y al ver que él me esquivó la mirada, me di cuenta que había mencionado uno de los temas tabúes. Esos temas de los que silenciosamente habíamos acordado no referirnos pero de los que él ya tenía cierta noción de que yo me había percatado.

Incómoda, bajé hacia la playa y me quité el calzado.

Las olas rompiendo sobre las rocas era el único sonido que se escuchaba a kilómetros y el que interrumpía la inusual tensión que había caído sobre nosotros. El olor a sal y las diminutas gotas comenzaron a golpearme con más frecuencia a medida que me acercaba a la línea donde las olas quebraban hasta que ya el aroma se había establecido en mis fosas nasales como si siempre hubiera vivido en el mar.

No tuve necesidad de girarme para ver si aún estaba por allí, ya que sentía su mirada quemarme la nuca y luego una ola de calor que se iba acrecentando hasta que él estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo fue todo? –una gota de curiosidad invadía su voz. Sabía a qué se refería, pero quería saber por qué deseaba oírlo. O quizás aún estaba pensando en la razón de los extraños fenómenos que rodeaban su vida-. ¿Él fue comprensivo o…? Porque hay chicos que tienen un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se trata de estos asuntos, y…

-Reaccionó bien, dentro de lo normal que podría darse en la situación –respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tenía que decirle que también seguiría mis planes, como quería desde un principio-. Me iré a Massachusetts el miércoles. Las clases empiezan el siguiente lunes para los que tomaron Arte y debo preparar todo.

En su mirada había pena y no se molestó en ocultarla. Sorpresivamente yo también no me sentía nada bien al pensar que me quedaban dos días en Forks, junto a mi familia, viviendo en mi ambiente natural; dos días para irme del lado de Jacob.

-Claro –asintió rápidamente-. Tienes que ver lo de tu cuarto, los muebles, los horarios, los materiales para las clases, conocer la ciudad… ¿Seguro que podrás hacer todo eso en sólo cuatro días?

-¿Sugieres que debo irme mañana u hoy, entonces?

-No, no –me observó cautelosamente y descubrí que quería decir todo lo contrario, pero no se atrevía por miedo a empeorar la situación.

Suspiré. Las cosas se estaban tornando un tanto difíciles en las pocas horas que habíamos estado juntos, pero era de esperarse. Después de todo, me iría de Forks por un largo tiempo.

-Me alegro –dije sonriendo y le tomé la mano. Parecía sorprendido que hubiera dado el primer movimiento, pero de inmediato sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos-, porque quiero pasar lo que me queda de tiempo aquí, _contigo_. ¿Acaso defraudarás a una de tus chicas? Sé que tienes una larga lista, pero creo que debes dedicarme más horas como tu cliente más fiel.

-Eres mi única cliente, Ang –se rió-. La única chica –añadió mientras me jalaba suavemente para que camináramos por el borde costero.

La tarde fue inolvidablemente placentera. Correteamos lanzándonos agua con los pies y las manos, luego hicimos dibujos en la arena y encontramos un pequeño balde de arena abandonado entre las rocas, con el cual hicimos un castillo bastante decente entre todas nuestras distracciones. Nunca creí haberme reído tanto como en aquellas horas ni haberlo pasado tan bien como lo hacía con Jacob. De una manera inexplicable, él era capaz de borrar hasta la mínima preocupación de mi cabeza para entregarme sus divertidas anécdotas y su burbujeante personalidad.

Después de haber desarmado el castillo y lanzarnos arena diciendo quién era el culpable de la destrucción de nuestra increíble obra de arquitectura, nos sentamos en una gran roca. Él estaba en la parte más alta y yo entre sus piernas abiertas. Mis codos descansaban en sus rodillas y a veces temblaba por el calor que irradiaba toda su piel.

Mirábamos el sol acercándose al horizonte, tiñendo todo el cielo de colores anaranjados y rojos con calma. El mar permanecía quieto, y las olas se deshacían justo debajo de nosotros.

_Es tan perfecto_, pensé mientras me inclinaba hasta que la mitad de mi cara estuviera apoyada en una de las piernas de Jacob. Deseé que eso durara por la eternidad. No tan sólo la vista ni ese aroma salino que tanto amaba, sino también estar así con él. Me pregunté cómo sería mi vida dentro de cuatro días. No, cuatro no. De dos. Dos días y hasta la vista, Forks, La Push, y Jacob.

¿Qué haría sin Jacob? Él iniciaría su último año de secundaria y yo estaría demasiado lejos para verlo con constancia. Viviría nuevas experiencias, podría conocer nuevas personas y hasta fijarme en alguien más. Me dolía pensar en eso, pero era así. Y me sentía estúpida al preocuparme de eso siendo que no éramos nada serio y si lo fuésemos, tendríamos que lidiar con una relación a larga distancia de la cual no funcionaría. Estaba segura. Había hablado mucho del tema con Ben en su momento y nada de una relación a tantos kilómetros parecía auspicioso.

-Ang… -el cálido aliento de Jacob me hizo cosquillas en el cuello y sonreí con pena. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo días antes de irme de Forks? Si tan sólo hubieran sido semanas, meses antes todo podría ser distinto-. Ya es tarde y deberíamos ir a mi casa. La fogata será dentro de poco –dijo con voz extraña.

Nos pusimos de pie y saltamos de la roca.

Cuando llegamos a la escalinata que daba a la acera de la calle, recordé que debía llamar a casa para avisar a qué hora llegaría.

-¿A qué hora crees que terminará la fogata? –pregunté dejando mis zapatillas en un escalón mientras me sentaba en otro.

-Supongo que a las once de la noche sería lo máximo.

-Vale, es que debo llamar a casa para decírselo. Así no me esperarán despiertos… Ya sabes.

Ambos nos pusimos nuestras zapatillas y le pregunté si no era tan incómodo usarlas sin calcetines. Él dijo que los calcetines eran innecesarios y asentí pensando que tenía razón, puesto que no necesitaba abrigar sus pies para nada.

El viaje fue callado, pero un silencio muy distinto al que nos habíamos sumergido en el trayecto de ida a First Beach. Había cierta tensión, pero no sabría si decir por parte de ambos o de uno en especial. Mis pensamientos estaban atrapados en lo que tenía –o mejor dicho, no tenía- Jacob y en lo que podría pasar en el tiempo de ausencia que viviríamos al separarnos por unos cuantos meses, aún si estuviésemos formalmente juntos. En ninguno de los diferentes panoramas que me imaginaba tenía un final feliz. Me hubiera gustado ser más positiva al respecto, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible que lo que –no- teníamos llegara a buen puerto viviendo justamente lo que no quería: la distancia.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa, me quedé observándolo y fruncí el ceño al notar su rostro nervioso y tenso. Parecía incluso preocupado.

-¿Jacob? –lo llamé y éste no me miró. Fingía estar muy ocupado poniendo el freno manual a la motocicleta-. Has estado muy callado. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –murmuró dándome la espalda; oí que suspiraba-. Nada, Ang, supongo que estoy algo cansado.

Me estaba mintiendo pero no lo presioné. Nunca me había gustado obligar a las personas a decir la verdad porque esa actitud acababa por aburrirlas y desesperarlas.

Fui hasta el bolso que había dejado en la silla del garaje y tomé el teléfono móvil. Busqué entre mis contactos el número de mi casa y lo marqué mientras me sentaba en la silla.

-Casa de los Weber –dijo uno de mis hermanos al atender.

-Tu hermana favorita al otro lado de la línea –saludé y por la risa supe que se trababa de Joshua-. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Bien, aunque mamá ya nos dio nuestras mochilas para que preparemos todo para mañana. No quiero regresar a la escuela –bufó y me reí.

-A mi edad pensarás que la escuela era lo mejor, créeme. Oye, ¿me pasas con papá?

-No puedo. Vino un obispo de no-sé-dónde y está con él y mamá encerrados en su estudio.

-Ah. En ese caso diles que no me esperen despiertos, ya que esto será largo. ¿Se lo dirás, no?

-Claro. ¿Por quién me tomas? –preguntó, ofendido.

-Por el hermano de Isaac. Y con eso es decir mucho –sonreí.

-Una pregunta –dio una pausa-, ¿estás con el Gran Jake, no?

Jacob estaba sentado en la motocicleta, observándome muy serio. Me pregunté qué le pasaba.

-Sí.

-¿Podría hablar con él?

-¿Para qué? –inquirí, curiosa.

-Cosas de hombres.

-Machista, pero no me enojaré. Como es mi móvil, llamaré luego a la compañía de teléfonos para que me den la grabación de esta conversación –él replicó diciendo que tal cosa no se hacía, pero aparté el aparato del oído-. Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo.

Caminó sin apartar la mirada de mí y tomó el móvil sin decir nada.

Aparentemente, lo que mi hermano tenía que decirle era bastante gracioso, puesto que Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír. Aproveché el momento para ordenarme el pelo, que lo sentía hecho una maraña por el viento de la playa. Me lo solté y me pasé los dedos para desenredarlo un poco antes de tomarlo en una cola de caballo mientras lo escuchaba decir:

-… Gracias por el voto de confianza –asintió un par de veces-. Con mi vida –rió-. Está bien. Nos vemos y… agradezco su pequeña charla amenazadora –cortó la llamada.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con mis hermanos –comenté mientras tomaba el aparato y lo guardaba en el bolso.

-Son unos demonios muy brillantes –asintió.

-¿A qué hora empieza la fogata?

-Como a las siete –dijo, y la mirada se le oscureció un poco. Ayer, cuando me invitó, parecía que en verdad no quisiera que asistiera a la fogata, como si sus amigos lo hubieran forzado a hacerlo. ¿Por eso estaba tan nervioso?-. Aún nos queda algo de tiempo antes de ir.

Nos sentamos en su sofá y vimos la televisión casi por una hora. Habíamos sintonizado una serie que emitían en la televisión, pero no le presté atención en realidad. Solamente estaba pendiente del humor de Jacob, porque a medida que veía el reloj, fruncía el ceño con más profundidad y hacía una mueca que me estaba volviendo loca. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle, más bien exigirle, que me contará qué tenía de especial la fogata para que estuviera así.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo en el bosque, cerca del pequeño riachuelo al que me había llevado Jacob la primera vez que había visitado su casa. No estaba tan oscuro y nos fuimos caminando, ya que él conocía bien adónde dirigirse puesto que comentó que ya habían hecho fogatas antes. Llevaba bajo el brazo una bolsa llena salchichas y brochetas, por lo que supuse que las cocinaríamos a las llamas de la fogata y también los demás traerían comida.

-Jacob…

-¿Si?

Seguíamos caminando y por lo que recordaba de la ubicación del riachuelo, quedaba poco.

Lo tomé por el dobladillo de la camiseta y él se detuvo. Se giró con lentitud y me miró nuevamente con todos esos sentimientos mezclados, pero esta vez pude ver que el que no podía reconocer era el miedo. Un miedo que trataba de ocultar sin éxito, porque era el que más brillaba en sus potentes ojos cafés.

-¿Qué pasa? –pedí tratando de no sonar suplicante ni exigente-. No estás bien. Lo sé. Algo te molesta y no me lo dices… ¿Qué te está molestando tanto respecto a esta reunión con tus amigos?

-No lo entenderías –soltó mientras se acercaba para abrazarme. Ese abrazo era fuerte y tembloroso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer y nunca más volviera a tenerme con él-. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué no soy… del todo normal? –habló suavemente.

-¿Qué seas tan fuerte? –inquirí y me aclaré la garganta-. ¿O por qué pareciera que tuvieras fiebre todo el tiempo? También me he preguntado la razón por la cual luces mayor, cuando la adulta de aquí soy yo.

No necesité que me dijera nada, ya que lo entendí sólo con un asentimiento de cabeza: en esa fogata me revelaría sus secretos. Entonces, en eso también debían estar involucrados sus amigos para estar presentes. No por nada Quil y Embry lucían enormes y mayores de lo que realmente eran, tal como Jacob.

Seguimos caminando por poco más de cinco minutos mientras me preguntaba si los por qué eran demasiado escabrosos o terribles para que estuviera tan nervioso y preocupado. Para que el miedo lo carcomiera de tal manera.

Una luz naranja se veía a la lejanía y con cada paso se iba acrecentando. Vi que entre los árboles se formaba una especie de círculo, dejando un gran espacio ideal para que varias personas se reunieran allí.

-¡Eh, Angela! –me saludó Quil, agregando más leña a la fogata-. ¿Cómo está mi amiga favorita?

-¿Desde cuándo es tu amiga personal? –preguntó Embry lanzando una carcajada-. Ella tiene mejores personas con las que juntarse que contigo, amigo.

El grupo era más grande de lo que esperaba: estaba, para mi sorpresa, el padre de Jacob junto al abuelo de Quil y una señora, Sue Clearwater, y sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth. Jacob me presentó luego a Sam y su esposa Emily, quienes me sonrieron. También había otra pareja más, Jared y su novia Kim.

-Pero cuando Angela sepa quién soy, nos convertiremos en íntimos amigos –dijo un chico apareciendo detrás de un árbol con mucha leña.

-El idiota de ahí es Paul –señaló Jacob rodando los ojos.

-Haces pésimas presentaciones, Jake. ¿Cómo quieres que demos una buena impresión cuando me tildas de "idiota"? Falta que le agregues imbécil –se quejó dándole leña a Quil.

-Tranqui, estaba por hacerlo.

No pude evitar reírme y Jacob me soltó la mano para presentarme ante todos. La gran mayoría me sonrió, a excepción de Leah. La chica permanecía con una expresión bestial calándome con sus ojos oscuros, y cuando dije que era un placer conocerlos, ella sonrió burlonamente.

Me senté en uno de los únicos lugares libres alrededor del imperceptible círculo que todos formaban alrededor del fuego, junto a Emily.

* * *

**N/A: Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace varias semanas, pero no he actualizado antes porque le di una revisada (además que mi beta está de vacaciones, así que después reemplazaré el capítulo por uno sin los posibles errores de tipeo u ortográficos por ahí) y estaba ocupada sobreviviendo a la lectura de "Breaking Dawn", o "Amanecer", en español. Sip, estoy impactada. Así que si alguien quiere comentar el libro, ningún problema; pero pido respeto para los que aún no hayan leído o terminado el libro.**

**Esta canción es hermosísima. "One I love" fue una de las primeras canciones que pensé para el fic, así que de verdad les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.**

**También, debo decir que decidí alargar el fic en un capítulo, porque de hecho éste era larguísimo y lo corté en dos :). Eran como 20 páginas de Word a letra número 9, así que era kilométrico.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que estén muy bien y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Adiós.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Speed of Sound

Capítulo 12: 'Speed of Sound'

Me permití dar una fugaz mirada para tomar detalle de los que estaban presentes como las terroríficas cicatrices en el rostro de Emily, la respingada nariz de Paul, la tímida risa de la señora Clearwater y la forma de mover los brazos del padre de Jacob a medida que hablaba, o la mirada meticulosa de Sam y el bien cuidado pelo de Kim. Pero, sobre todo, un detalle que me alertó de que algo seriamente anormal se cernía sobre ellos: de físico todos los chicos eran parecidos. No iguales, ya que sus rasgos tenían diferencias enormes, pero las características básicas lo eran. Altos y musculosos. Incluso Paul, que parecía ser uno de los menores.

-¿Quieres? –un vaso lleno de un líquido oscuro se posó casi encima de mi nariz. Miré a Emily, que bebía otro con el mismo contenido-. Es gaseosa, por si acaso. No permitiría que hubiera alcohol siendo que casi todos son menores.

Sentí la intensa mirada de Jacob taladrándome desde su posición cercana a la fogata, donde él y Quil empezaban a calentar perritos calientes y hamburguesas.

-Hablas como toda una madre –dije tomando el vaso, y le sonreí.

Sí, estaba segura que nunca había visto en La Push a chicos como ellos físicamente. Me hubiera llamado la atención ver a hombres tan grandes y corpulentos. De hecho, ahora que recordaba; Quil y Embry habían estado esa tarde que fuimos a First Beach hacía dos años atrás. Y no tenían esa contextura. Incluso con el crecimiento de los hombres en la adolescencia, era imposible que de la noche a la mañana fueran así. Había algo raro-. Lástima que debamos sacrificar nuestro alcoholismo por estos niños…

-Siempre ha sido así. Soy una mujer abnegada –rió y tomé un sorbo de la gaseosa-. Estar a cargo de ellos es como un trabajo de madre a tiempo completo.

-¿A cargo de ellos?

-Sí. Los chicos muchas veces vienen a pasar un rato a casa o a comer.

-¿Y siempre van? –fruncí el ceño. Me parecía extraño. Ella asintió y dijo que ellos con su esposo Sam eran muy cercanos. Siempre salían y pasaban tiempo juntos, y ella no se podía negar a hacerles la cena o a ofrecerles la casa para dormir de vez en cuando-. Hablas como si se tratara de una manada y tú fueras la matriarca –murmuré, casi inaudiblemente.

Me costó bastante ignorar que todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron a mí casi atónitos.

-Bueno –Emily hizo un gesto con la mano-, cuéntame de ti. Jake me ha contado que eres hija de un sacerdote anglicano y que te encanta la pintura.

-¿Haces pinturas o dibujos? –inquirió Kim enfrente de mí, cuidando que su falda no se doblara-. ¿O quizás estás interesada en el arte digital? –la forma en que hablaba era demasiado femenina, pero parecía dulce.

-De las tres, pero me inclino más por la pintura –contesté sabiendo que habían cambiado el rumbo de la conversación a propósito-. Es por eso que estudiaré Arte en la universidad.

-¿Y cuándo te irás? Las clases ya deben de haber comenzado…

-No, en mi universidad empiezan el lunes.

-Entonces te irás pronto –dijo Emily desviando su mirada hacia el fuego.

-Sí. En dos días me iré de Forks.

-¡Los perros calientes están listos! –anunció Quil mientras Seth y Paul se quejaban porque tenían hambre-. ¡Dejen de lloriquear y si quieren comer, pues ustedes mismos se sirven porque no soy esclavo de nadie!

Había comida por montones y parecía que no parecía ser lo suficiente para que los chicos quedaran satisfechos, porque las disputas por los últimos pedazos de carne fueron dignas de admirar. Aunque debía admitir que me la había pasado en grande, porque ver a Quil, Seth, Jared y Paul dando sus razones para comer el último trozo de carne –"porque aún estoy en pleno crecimiento", "fui el que se mató cocinando una hora"- fueron los quince minutos en los que más me había reído en toda mi vida.

Jacob se había acomodado detrás de mí, sobre un gran tronco caído y mi espalda estaba apoyada en sus piernas. En el transcurso de la velada, de vez en cuando él empezaba a jugar con mi pelo y me distraía de la interesante historia de Quil sobre un viaje que habían hecho Embry, Jared, Jacob, él y su clase en sexto grado a Seattle.

Cuando la comida ya se había acabado, quedaban dos botellas de gaseosa y las llamas de la fogata comenzaban a descender de tamaño, el padre de Jacob propuso contar las leyendas de los Quileutes.

-Esto sí que se pondrá divertido –musitó Leah atrayendo mi atención, puesto que se oía animada. La miré y me sonrió con burla antes de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos.

La apacible, pero apasionada voz del señor Black, se cernió sobre nosotros como si nos transportara al pasado. La gran mayoría cerró los ojos y otros observaban el fuego con la mirada perdida. Leah miró a Sam y sacó un cuaderno anotando lo que parecía un punteo de lo que decía el señor Black. Imperceptiblemente estábamos insertos en este mundo casi primitivo, donde los ingleses aún no llegaban a colonizar del todo esta remota zona del país y los primeros Quileutes establecían sus viviendas en una playa calmada rodeada por un frondoso bosque que dentro de cien años, le llamarían La Push.

Los dedos de Jacob dejaron mi pelo y sentí que se alejaba un poco de mí.

La fascinante historia de Kahelala, uno de los primeros jefes de la tribu, y cómo había afrontado las diversas amenazas que ponían en riesgo a todos los Quileutes me hicieron escuchar y sentir todo con más atención, porque algo en el tono de voz del señor Black, en el semblante de Sam y de los demás, hicieron darme cuenta que eso no eran simples leyendas. No al menos para ellos.

Los que habían sido los sucesores de Kahelala, como Taha Aki o Yaha Uta, fue lo que me hizo estremecerme ante tal pensamiento: espíritus guerreros.

¿De qué clase de espíritus hablaban? Podría ser en el sentido figurado o literario, pero prefería inclinarme por la primera, ya que la segunda sería… una herejía en contra de todos mis principios y en los postulados científicos. Pero la temeraria voz del señor Black era tan emocionada refiriéndose a ellos como los salvadores que perpetuaron su tribu que… era como si él lo hubiera vivido, como si hubiera presenciado su legado de forma directa o algo así. No podía compararlo con los pocos religiosos que hablaban con vehemencia sobre la obra de Dios y Jesús en nuestro mundo, porque parecía ser más poderoso, más verídico, palpable.

Sin esperármelo, la voz del señor Black dejó de ser tan emocionada y fue más lenta mientras se acercaba a lo que era la época actual. Y todos comenzaron a desperezarse, a mover los hombros o a respirar con profundidad hasta que finalmente abrían los ojos como si hiciera muchísimo tiempo hubiesen estado perdidos en el mundo al que nos había llevado el padre de Jacob.

-Gracias, Billy –dijo el abuelo de Quil con voz ronca, y chasqueó la lengua-. Parece que el fuego no nos acompañará toda la noche. ¿Qué hora es?

Era casi las once de la noche y todos dijeron que ya era bastante tarde, por lo que la señora Clearwater propuso que sería conveniente recogerlo todo. Ayudé a Emily y a Seth a limpiar algunos papeles y pedazos de carne en el suelo mientras que los demás apagaban la hoguera.

Jacob fue el último en irse porque se encargó que ninguna ceniza estuviera aún encendida y así evitar un incendio.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos –dije despidiéndome de todos.

-Nosotros fuimos muy afortunados de conocerte antes –Embry alzó el pecho orgulloso mientras se señalaba a él y Quil.

-Espero verte pronto, Angela –Emily me dio la mano cariñosamente-. Eres una muy buena chica y… -miró a Jacob-. Eres muy importante para él. ¿Lo sabes? –tardé un poco en contestar, porque él nunca me lo había dicho en voz alta aunque todas sus acciones y la forma en que me miraba me decían que me tenía muchísimo cariño. Asentí lentamente-. Así es, él lo hace –afirmó antes de girarse para alcanzar a su marido.

-¿Jacob? –caminé hasta él y le tomé la mano-. Creo que también es hora de irme… ¿Jacob?

-Sí, claro –dijo torpemente. Tomamos la dirección que llegaba hasta el camino donde estaba su casa.

-¿Y tu padre? No viene con nosotros…

-Estará un rato con la mamá de Seth y el viejo Quil.

Estaba nervioso, era obvio. Su mirada, el pequeño temblor en su mano, su postura: todo denotaba que se encontraba así. Caminaba casi como un autómata, sin darse cuenta realmente que casi pisaba una raíz que tenía toda la pinta de causar un esquince a cualquiera. No me costaba seguirle el paso, a pesar que con cada minuto parecía estar llegando a lo que se consideraría un trote, pero me intrigó lo que le ocurría. Estaba igual que antes, cuando mencioné lo de la fogata horas atrás.

Había algo. Algo grande detrás de toda su alteración y no me decía qué era.

-¿De qué huyes, Jacob? –me atreví a preguntarle luego de lo que me parecieron horas eternas. Se detuvo de golpe y yo también. Estaba a escasos centímetros delante de mí, por lo que no pude ver su expresión. Despojé mi mano de la suya y di un paso hacía atrás analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que podría estar molestándolo-. Me preguntaste antes de la fogata si me había dado cuenta de todas tus características raras y… -todas las respuestas estaban en lo que habíamos hablado momentos atrás. El corazón comenzó a latir rápido ante la locura que se me ocurrió, pero aún así la expresé temiendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa-. ¿Los espíritus guerreros y tú están ligados, no? Los espíritus guerreros son reales, pero… ¿Por qué están relacionados contigo?

-Soy uno de los descendientes directos de Taha Aki –dijo mientras se giraba para enfrentarme. Hizo una mueca antes de bufar-. Mierda, esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

Se tapó la cara con las manos con un dejo de frustración. Parecía estar pensando cómo decirme lo que ocurría.

Estaba bastante confundida. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso por una reunión con sus amigos? ¿Por qué estaba su padre y el abuelo de Quil? Y esas leyendas… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Nunca he sido normal –dijo destapando su cara, sin embargo no me miró-. Siempre crecí con las leyendas de nuestra tribu. Con las costumbres, los mitos… Mi padre se las tomaba muy en serio, como si realmente hubiera habido seres _fríos_ que atacaron este lugar muchos años atrás –exhaló aire para continuar-, pero nunca le presté atención. Eran sólo leyendas y lo único espiritual, religioso que atribuía a mi vida era mi distinción de ateo. O la convicción de que yo hacía lo que quería con mi vida… -caminó hasta un viejo árbol de enormes ramas y tocó el tronco en silencio-. Hasta que me di cuenta que no eran simples leyendas, eran realidad.

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos de golpe. Sus labios eran apenas una línea visible y las líneas de la quijada estaban bien definidas por la tensión de todo su semblante.

Estallé en una enorme carcajada sin poder realmente evitarlo.

-Vale, me has tomado el pelo –dije tratando de contener la risa-. Ya es tarde… Debo irme –di unos pasos siguiendo el camino hasta la casa de Jacob, pero al darme cuenta que él no me seguía, di media vuelta y lo vi a un al lado del árbol, taladrándome con la mirada-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No me crees? –preguntó duramente-. ¿No crees nada de lo que dije?

-Bueno –volví a soltar una risita-, claro que no. Digo, creo que Taha Aki fue uno de los jefes de la tribu y de su lucha contra la opresión de la colonización inglesa. Eso es incuestionable… pero la parte mágica de las historias –caminé hacia él-… Que existan fríos, espíritus guerreros… es un poco ridículo –admití encogiéndome de hombros-. Puede que todo sea en sentido figurado, ya sabes. Que sea una metáfora de los hechos verdaderos.

-¿Tú piensas que la Biblia de tu religión es una metáfora? –preguntó rápidamente.

Parpadeé un par de veces completamente confundida por su actitud.

-Algunos pasajes sí. Otros pasajes son metáforas para mí –dije abandonando todo rastro de diversión en mi voz.

-¿Entonces alabas un dios del que crees que es una metáfora? –inquirió alzando una ceja-. ¿Vas cada domingo a rezar a una imagen de una persona crucificada que no existió? ¿Crees…?

-¿Adónde quieres llegar? –le corté ofendida por sus cuestionamientos-. Lo que me acabas de decir… no tiene sentido, Jacob.

-En ese caso tú podrías decirme según tu religión o científicamente por qué mi temperatura corporal es tan alta que debería estar muerto. También podrías explicarme cómo crecí tan rápido, más de lo esperable para un adolescente en desarrollo… o por qué luzco tan adulto cuando sólo tengo diecisiete años.

Esperó lo que podría haber sido más de un minuto para que le respondiera, aunque no estaba segura del tiempo ni de qué hora. No estaba ya segura de nada.

Jacob parecía estar hablando en serio. _Demasiado_ en serio, como si de verdad creyera en los mitos de su tribu. Como si existieran las criaturas mitológicas y fantásticas que participaban en las historias que el señor Black había relatado; como si las sirenas, las brujas, los fríos, las hadas, y los… espíritus guerreros. ¿Qué eran los espíritus guerreros? ¿Se refería a la capacidad de luchar hasta morir de las personas? ¿O era algo más literal?

-¿Sabes por qué no puedes? –se acercó a mí lentamente, analizando mi reacción-; pues porque ni la ciencia ni las grandes religiones pueden explicar lo que me pasa, lo que vivimos aquí en La Push.

-Está bien, por un par de segundos actuaré dando por hecho que ésta no es una de tus bromas y que realmente crees lo que dices… -suspiré, controlando mi respiración agitada-. Tu padre dijo que Taha Aki fue un espíritu guerrero y que sus descendientes también lo fueron. Ellos protegían a la tribu de los peligros que amenazaban sus vidas… en especial de unos tales fríos –recordé todo lo dicho por el señor Black y me di cuenta que hubo algo raro en su relato, como si hubiera omitido varios detalles y hubiera dejado una clave entre sus palabras-. Se convertían en espíritus guerreros. En ese caso –lo miré y moví mi mano en dirección a él sin señalarlo-, tú serías un espíritu guerrero, ¿verdad?

La mirada de las personas siempre era una ventana del alma, como se decía habitualmente. Algunas personas eran maestras en el arte de mentir, pero sus ojos revelaban la verdad tras sus palabras y gestos. Incluso científicamente estaba comprobado que la pupila se dilata cuando alguien miente, sin ninguna excepción. Desde pequeña me había fijado en las miradas de los que me rodeaban; de alguna forma eso me hacía formarme una opinión de ellas. Podría ser prejuicio, pero era así. Recuerdo que en la mirada de mi padre siempre veía cariño, en la de mi madre esfuerzo, en la de Lauren siempre un brillo de envidia, en la de Ben amabilidad, en los ojos de Bella siempre había un rastro de curiosidad y en la de Jacob… él estaba lleno de espontaneidad. En sus ojos chocolate oscuro la espontaneidad reinaba, la chispa de diversión estaba siempre presente y la sinceridad que irradiaba su cálida mirada era innegable. Sus ojos eran los de un niño juguetón; un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Y en ese preciso instante, observé que esa sinceridad seguía allí. Hasta podría decir que opacaba todo lo demás que podía ver de su alma. Jacob está hablando en serio, pensé sintiéndome de repente nerviosa.

-¿Qué son? –pregunté con un hilo de voz. Él entrecerró sus ojos preocupado y me aclaré la garganta-. ¿Qué son _exactamente_ los espíritus guerreros?

Hizo una mueca de resignación y comenzó a caminar. Al pasar por mi lado, me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Anduvimos entre el casi imperceptible sendero que formaban los árboles y plantas por un buen rato. Ninguno dijo nada. Yo no me atreví a hablar, siendo sincera. Había algo demasiado extraño en el ambiente… era pesado, tenso, incómodo. Sentía que algo importante iba a ocurrir. Y estaba casi tan nerviosa como cuando vi que Ben había llegado a mi casa el día anterior.

Llegamos a un sector donde no había árboles ni troncos caídos ni enormes raíces emergiendo de la tierra. Sólo algunas plantas pequeñas y arbustos. Formaba un círculo, ahora que lo observaba bien.

Jacob se giró y vi algo nuevo en su mirada que me llamó la atención: peligro.

-Los descendientes de Taha Aki tienen un poder especial. Cuando los enemigos llegan a amenazar su territorio, son capaces de despertar los dones que nos dejó el jefe más respetado en toda la historia Quileute –explicó con aparente calma y paciencia. Me miró un momento, seguramente esperando a que dijera algo, pero siguió al verme callada y quieta-. Podemos pelear contra nuestros adversarios transformándonos en… hombres lobo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decirme? –sonreí tratando de ser lo más amable posible-. ¡Es una locura!

-Soy un hombre lobo, Ang –dijo más serio de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir.

-Es suficiente. No quiero que sigas con esta broma, Jacob –le exigí-. Es tarde, ya debería estar camino a casa y tú… Espera, ¿adónde vas? –pregunté cuando él se dirigía hacía una parte del bosque donde volvían a crecer los árboles.

-¿Ver para creer, no? –exclamó con ironía-. ¡Quédate allí, ya vuelvo!

Respiré profundamente varias veces: el chico con el que tenía _algo_ me decía incoherencias que trasgredían toda regla ética y científica, me dejaba sola en medio del bosque y… había empezado a escuchar a los grillos cantando y ruidos de ramas quebrarse. ¿Y si de repente salía una criatura para matarme? No había en Forks leones ni panteras; los ciervos eran una gran parte de los animales del lugar. Ah, y osos. Genial, pensé lastimosamente, un oso podría venir a comerme en cualquier instante. Y todo por culpa de Jacob.

Me sobresalté al escuchar una especie de aullido. No, no era una _especie_ de aullido. ¡Era efectivamente un aullido! Y no podría tratarse de un oso, obviamente, y menos de un perro porque era demasiado profundo, como si se tratase de algo más grande que un animal doméstico.

Giré sobre mí misma buscando a Jacob, esperando a que saliera de los árboles y me dijera que todo era una mala broma, que nos iríamos a mi coche y nos abrazaríamos, diría algo realmente estúpido y me hiciera reír, y…

Algo emergió de la oscuridad. Lo primero que vi fue un enorme hocico asomarse, para luego dar paso a una nariz negra. Estuve segura que de no haber estado tan paralizada por el miedo podría haber gritado hasta que mi garganta se desangrara. Después fue toda su cabeza peluda, sus patas delanteras caminaban con precaución, le siguió el cuerpo de un pelaje café rojizo, las patas traseras y una cola que se movía con cada paso que daba la criatura.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y no me importó llorar en ese momento. Mi mente me decía que debía correr, huir de ese animal aunque me alcanzara de inmediato y me destrozara con sus colmillos. Pero no podía. No podía siquiera girar mi cuello. Sólo temblaba.

El gigantesco lobo de más de dos metros de altura me observaba fijamente y se detuvo a unos tres metros de mí.

¿Acaso estaba esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento para que saltara a atraparme?

Tenía dos opciones: morir o tratar de salvarme. Ambas me iban a llevar a la muerte, eventualmente. Era imposible que lograra salvarme del lobo, pero debía intentarlo. Al menos sabía en qué dirección se hallaba la casa de los Black. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido, podría llegar y pedir ayuda.

Me llevé una mano a los ojos tratando que las lágrimas no entorpecieran mi visión y fue entonces cuando me concentré en los ojos del animal y lo vi. Vi lo que irradiaba su mirada.

-¿Jacob? –pregunté con la garganta oprimida. El lobo reinició su caminata hacia mí e instintivamente me quedé quieta, sin saber realmente por qué. No podía tratarse de Jacob, no podía ser él, ya que era imposible. El animal se detuvo y bajó el cuello con lentitud, como hacen los perros cuando están asustados o quieren que les hagan cariño-. Dios mío –murmuré volviendo a llorar-. Eres… tú.

Su mirada lo decía todo. Era Jacob. Nadie ni nada podía tener esa mirada tan especial. _Mi_ Jacob era el lobo postrado delante de mí.

Estuvimos sin movernos por mucho tiempo. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los grillos y mi agitada respiración intercalada con los respingos que daba mientras volvía a sollozar.

_Los espíritus guerreros eran hombres lobo. Jacob era un espíritu guerrero. Él era un licántropo. Los espíritus guerreros eran hombres lobo. Jacob era un espíritu guerrero. Él era un licántropo._ Y así sucesivamente. Sólo podía formar aquellos pensamientos dentro del tumulto de imágenes y palabras inconexas que se atiborraban en mi cabeza. Una y otra vez.

Cuando el lobo alzó la cabeza, retrocedí rápidamente. Sus oscuros ojos se cerraron luego de mirarme un momento y se giró para volver a adentrarse con agilidad en los árboles. Me sorprendió cuán veloz se movía.

Después de un breve instante, apareció una nueva sombra entre los árboles: era Jacob. Humano.

Venía con su chaqueta en mano y toda la ropa mal arreglada, como si se hubiera vestido en tres segundos. Su expresión era nerviosa y asustada. Me miraba preocupado y cuando llegó a mi lado observó con pena la manera en que mi cuerpo seguía temblando.

-Ang… -empezó con voz temerosa-, yo…

-Quiero irme a casa –dije de golpe. Di un respingo y retrocedí un paso-. Quiero irme a mi casa ahora.

Volví a dar otro paso hacia atrás y observé como una capa de dolor cubría sus ojos antes de cambiar su semblante a uno duro y serio.

-Vamos –asintió, y tomó la delantera.

Recorrimos lo que quedaba del trayecto en completo silencio. De vez en cuando sentía que él me miraba sobre el hombro, asegurándose que no había huido o me hubiera desmayado, y luego retomaba la compostura para mantener el paso.

La visión de mi coche aparcado junto a la casa de los Black me alivió bastante. Comencé a caminar más deprisa y dejé atrás a Jacob. Busqué las llaves del coche en los bolsillos de mis pantalones mientras llegaba hasta la puerta del conductor y maldije en voz baja cuando recordé que estaban en mi bolso, en el garaje de la casa.

-Mi bolso está en tu garaje –dije dándome la vuelta, pero no lo miré.

Caminó hasta la puerta del garaje sin quitarme la mirada por un segundo. Escuché el ruido de una palanca y luego un chirrido metálico, seguramente la puerta del garaje abriéndose. Y luego de pocos segundos nuevamente el ruido de la puerta metálico irrumpió el silencio del lugar.

Me pasó el bolso y me percaté que lo hizo con esencial cuidado de no tener ningún contacto con mi piel.

-Yo conduciré –anunció con las llaves en sus manos. Le quitó la alarma al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto-. Estás demasiado alterada y podrías tener un accidente –se explicó sin tener que hacerlo realmente; no quería discutirle ni rebatirle nada. No en ese momento.

El viaje a Forks fue tan silencioso como el de regreso a la casa de los Black desde el bosque. Todo el tiempo estuve mirando hacia la ventana, percatándome de cada detalle en la autopista que indicara que quedaba cada vez menos para llegar a casa.

Ya había dejado de llorar, pero me dolía increíblemente la cabeza. Y los hombros. Me sentía fatal y sólo pensaba en que quería llegar a casa. Estar lejos de Jacob, de lo que había presenciado; deseaba olvidar las historias del señor Black y todo lo referente a los secretos de Jacob. Era demasiado. Tanto, que aún seguía temblando ante la imagen del lobo ante mí.

Al llegar a la calle donde vivía redujo la velocidad y frenó frente a mi casa con suavidad.

El vecindario estaba muy tranquilo. Ninguna luz estaba encendida en las casas, sólo la de las calles. El viento ocasionalmente mecía las hojas de los árboles y un perro ladró tres veces. El solo oírlo me dio escalofríos, al recordar el aullido del lobo antes de que saliera de los árboles. Todo estaba normal, como si en ese lugar no se supiera de la existencia de hombres lobo a escasos kilómetros del área.

Abrí la puerta y tomé una enorme bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que bajaba del coche.

Jacob también salió del coche y lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Toma –me dio las llaves luego de accionar la alarma.

Se las quité y las guardé en mi bolsillo trasero.

Me dispuse a entrar en casa cuando no pude evitar subir la mirada y verlo por última vez. Dolor y ansiedad. Eso vi en sus ojos chocolates. Y aún mantenía esa falsa expresión impenetrable, aparentando que no estaba tan mal como se sentía. Mis ojos se humedecieron cuando volví a cerciorarme que sus ojos eran iguales a los del lobo; él era ese animal. No cabía duda de ello, pensé cuando me vi envuelta por su intensa mirada, por la forma en que me observaba…

Enfilé a casa impidiendo que el maldito temblor de mis manos no me dejara abrir el bolso y encontrar las llaves de la puerta.

Giré la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta sin ningún problema. Suspiré pensando que por más nerviosa, aterrada y confundida que estuviera en ese instante, no podía alarmar a mis padres; así que debía entrar sigilosamente, sin llamar la atención y acostarme sin hacer el mayor ruido posible.

A pesar del enorme miedo que me invadía, del dolor de mi cabeza y el cansancio; volteé antes de entrar y vi que Jacob ya no estaba. Sólo estaba mi coche estacionado al frente y la tranquilidad de la noche de Forks.

* * *

**N/A: Antes de comentar el capítulo, ****tengo el placer de anunciar algo que me hace muy feliz… ¡El fic ha sido seleccionado para estar en la c2 de los mejores fics de Crepúsculo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! A las personas que votaron por el fic, a los que lo leen y a los que me dejan sus reviews. Este honor es simplemente gracias a todo su apoyo. Y les recomiendo darse una vuelta por la comunidad, porque todos valen la pena y deben estar en la lista de leídos: www. fanfiction. net/ community/ Los(guión bajo)mejores(guión bajo)fics(guión bajo)de(guión bajo)Twilight/ 61780/ (va todo junto y con guiones bajos donde apunté; odio que no se puedan dar links en los fics).  
**

**En fin. Volviendo al fic en si… Sé que todas me van a matar con el final de este capítulo, pero siendo realistas… ¿Qué habrían hecho si se enteran que esas criaturas existen? Vamos, es desechar todo conocimiento empírico en la existencia humana. Angela reacciona como una persona normal, no como Bella que le pareció tan normal como que el cielo es azul xD.**

**Muchas gracias a **Ylaris** y a **RiZiToS **por ser mis conejillos de indias para comprobar si la reacción de Angela era creíble. Un enorme abrazo a **Sango Hale** que me beteó el capítulo, como siempre sin ella esto sería un fiasco. Y un besote a todas las personas que me alegran el día dejándome un review.**

**Ya queda poco para que termine. Hasta la próxima entrega.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Strawberry Swing

Capítulo 13: 'Strawberry Swing'

Me desperté con las voces de los gemelos. Abrí los ojos sin ningún dejo de la pereza matinal y me encontré con el techo blanco de mi cuarto. Los gemelos reclamaban por algo sobre su colación y mi madre los retó, diciéndoles que iban a llegar atrasados a la escuela. Escuché a mi padre despidiéndose de mis hermanos, hablando algo con mi madre y luego un leve portazo. Un motor de coche se encendió casi al mismo tiempo que otro, y poco después ambas máquinas salían de la cochera llevándose consigo el rugir de los aparatos.

Debía de ser temprano, pensé. Poco más de las siete de la mañana. Al llegar a casa no me había fijado en la hora pero supuse que ya debía de ser de madrugada. A lo sumo habríar dormido unas pocas horas; tres como máximo.

Al sentarme y librar mis piernas de la sábana y las frazadas de la cama, sentí una punzada latente en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Y toda mi espalda. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo. Así debían sentirse los atletas luego de una maratón: piernas como hilos de lana, espalda más dura que una piedra, brazos hechos polvos y con cada movimiento del cuello, podría jurar que sentía rechinar mis músculos y huesos.

Me dirigí como pude al baño. No tenía hambre, así que la idea de desayunar se despachó rápidamente en mi mente. Además, en mi estado no sería capaz de bajar las escaleras sin salir dañada en el intento. Tuve la sensación que podría haberme desmayado en el cualquier minuto; mis tobillos temblaban cada vez que pisaba y mis rodillas flaqueaban a cada paso.

Apenas fui consciente de cómo terminé sentada en la bañera. Llegué al baño, cerré la puerta y de un momento a otro el agua caía en forma de lluvia encima de mi cuerpo desnudo y extendido en la bañera. Tampoco sabría decir si había puesto el tapón a la bañera o si el agua era caliente.

-Jacob es un hombre lobo –dije y las últimas palabras resonaron en todo el baño.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Las criaturas mitológicas no existían. Era tan estúpido como afirmar que realmente el hada de los dientes existía, que los dragones y los unicornios vivían entre nosotros. Incluso, era tan inverosímil como afirmar que Santa Claus venía cada navidad a entregar regalos a los niños buenos. Creía en él como un santo; tal como proclamaba nuestra religión, y que quizás entregaba sus buenos deseos a todos, ayudaba a que el ambiente de alegría y serenidad reinara en las familias cada veinticinco de Diciembre. Pero no se trataba de verdad de un hombre robusto, vestido de rojo y blanco, que descendía por las chimeneas. No existía tal hombre, los unicornios eran meras fantasías y los dragones leyendas orientales.

Sin embargo, lo que había visto era real. Iba en contra de mis principios éticos y trasgredía todo conocimiento científico, pero ni las pesadillas más vividas podrían haber dejado plasmados aquellos sentimientos vertiginosos e imágenes escalofriantes en mi memoria; sólo podía ser la verdad: los hombres lobo existían. Y Jacob era uno de ellos.

Sin desearlo, la cara de Jacob apareció en mi cabeza. Se reía mostrando sus dientes y en sus mejillas se formaban tiernos hoyuelos. Lucía como un niño, un niño en cuerpo de hombre. Y de pronto, dejó de reír. Sus labios formaron una fina línea y su expresión pasó a ser una demasiado seria, calculadora, fría y totalmente _peligrosa_. Sus facciones comenzaron a desfigurarse; su mandíbula se deformó, su nariz se alargó y toda su cara se veía borrosa. Toda a excepción de sus ojos. Me escudriñaban transmitiéndome aquel cariño entrañable, y así fue como me perdí en su cálida mirada. Escuché un aullido a lo lejos. Giré nerviosa, buscando de dónde provenía pero sólo la oscuridad me rodeaba. Y al girar para encontrarme con Jacob, vi a un enorme lobo café rojizo aullando sin despegarme la mirada. Se empezó a acercar a mí con lentitud y traté de correr, mas mis piernas no se movían. Ni mis brazos, ni las manos y el cuello. Tampoco los ojos. Solamente podía observar a esa criatura de tamaño descomunal aproximándose. Quería huir, quería mirar hacia otro lado, deseaba llorar, gritar. Pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca y parecía que mis ojos estaban secos. No tenía escapatoria, pensé fijándome en los ojos cafés del lobo.

-¡Angela!

Salté golpeándome la cabeza contra uno de los bordes de la bañera. Me tapé los ojos con las manos, ya que la lluvia de la ducha me impedía ver.

-¡Has estado demasiado rato en la ducha! –dijo mi madre y golpeó la puerta varias veces-. ¿Estás bien? Llevas casi una hora –agregó, preocupada.

Me dio la impresión que le había respondido algo para calmarla, pero no estuve segura hasta que el eco del baño me contestó el _"Sí, mamá"_ con una voz ligeramente parecida a la mía.

Debía de haberme quedado dormida, me dije hincándome para cerrar el grifo y la lluvia aparentemente incesante dejó de cernirse sobre mí. Gotas heladas caían desde mi pelo hasta perderse por mi espalda y temblé. Podría resfriarme. Y aunque sabía que debía apresurarme en salir y secarme con la toalla, seguí sentada un buen rato.

Jacob tenía una temperatura más alta de un humano promedio, se había desarrollado tempranamente y estaba segura que poseía una fuerza asombrosa. ¿Acaso esas eran características de… los de su _especie_? No podía ser humano, así que era otra especie. Y Embry y Quil también lo eran. Tenían la misma contextura que Jacob y la noche que fuimos al cine no pude dejar de fijarme que el brazo de Quil era tan cálido como el de Jacob. En ese caso, si esos eran patrones comunes para _ellos_, entonces Sam, Paul y Seth también lo serían. ¿Y Emily y Leah? No creía que hubiera exclusión a las mujeres para ser eso, pero por la mirada de Emily, sólo podía asegurar que Leah podría serlo. Emily no tenía esa sombra de sabiduría e instintos añejos. Los demás sí compartían ese rastro en sus ojos, incluso Jacob. No podía deducir si el abuelo de Quil, la señora Clearwater y el padre de Jacob lo eran. Los tres lucían sabios, pero no sabía si atribuirlo a sus años de vida o a que también podían transformarse en… en lobos.

¿Por qué esas características eran propias de su especie? Podía tratarse de un cambio en el color de ojos o que les saliera más vello en el cuerpo, qué iba a saber yo, pero me parecía extraño que sólo fueran esas tres. Jacob y los demás lucían normales, dejando fuera las anteriores tres rarezas nombradas. Tenía la leve sensación que alguna vez en las clases de Biología me había explicado por qué ciertas razas tenían cualidades distintivas: algo sobre la supervivencia o la competencia. Lástima que nunca fui buena en esa clase, pero tampoco sentía deseos de conectarme a Internet y averiguar a toda costa de qué trataba. Yo no era una de ellos, así que no debía preocuparme tanto del asunto.

Salí de la bañera y agarré la primera toalla que encontré, sin siquiera asegurarme que se trataba de la mía o la de alguno de mis hermanos. La envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí sintiéndome un poco más fuerte en las piernas, por lo que llegué a mi cuarto sin que mis rodillas flaquearan tan a menudo.

Exactamente, no era mi problema. Mañana tomaría mi vuelo a Massachusetts y comenzaría una nueva etapa en mi vida. No volvería a Forks hasta navidad y ciertamente no tendría ninguna razón para dirigirme a La Push. Ya no iba a estar aquí, ya no tenía por qué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Estaba a salvo, pensé suspirando, pero mi familia seguiría viviendo aquí. Ellos corrían peligro viviendo en la misma área que ellos.

-Imbécil. Jacob no les haría daño –dije en voz alta y me sorprendí de lo enojada que sonaba mi voz.

"_Los espíritus guerreros protegieron a nuestra gente y a los blancos que se asentaron en la zona."_ Si los espíritus guerreros protegían a todos, como dijo el señor Black, él no podría hacer daño a mi familia ni a nadie. Pero no sólo se trataba de esa razón: Jacob, _mi_ Jacob no sería capaz de atacar a ninguna persona. Simplemente lo sabía.

En ese caso, ¿por qué cuándo lo había visto ayer me quedé paralizada de pánico?

-¿Hija? –terminé de colocarme los pantalones y mi madre entró. Alzó una ceja al observarme la cara-. No has desayunado, ¿verdad? Está intacto el plato de tocino en el refrigerador –negué con la cabeza-. ¿Y por qué luces como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Debe de ser que no descansé. Soñé toda la noche –dije buscando una camiseta ya que sólo traía mis sostenes puestos-. Temprano. A eso de la una de la madrugada –mentira. Había llegado pasadas las tres.

-Te calentaré el tocino y te prepararé café –anunció, creyéndome-. ¿Ya has llamado a la aerolínea para confirmar tu vuelo?

-Lo haré vía Internet. No te preocupes.

-Bueno –asintió y tomó el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla pero asomó su cabeza antes de irse-. Va a llover, así que yo que tú pensaría en usar algo más que una camiseta. ¿No crees? –preguntó mientras me fijaba que me había puesto una delgada camiseta celeste sin mangas y ya había cerrado el cajón de la ropa.

Me había dado miedo. Lo único que podía pensar era que me iba a morder, que iba a despedazar mi cuerpo y luego se deleitaría con la carne. Era tan enorme… más grande que un oso. Y la manera en que se movía era la de un depredador experimentado. La ligereza de sus pisadas se podía comparar a la de un animal acechando a la presa y la mirada estaba puesta en mí como la del depredador estudiando a su víctima.

No, mentirosa. Soy una completa mentirosa, me reprendí mentalmente. Su mirada no era así. Es cierto, estaba fija en mí, pero no se parecía a la de un depredador observando a su presa. Más bien era una mirada atenta, cautelosa, como la de cualquier animal: lobo, gato, humano. Y no podía engañarme diciendo todo eso, porque sabía muy bien que los ojos del lobo eran los de Jacob. Tan cafés como los de él, tan chispeantes y tan _humanos_ como los suyos. El colosal animal poseía ojos que no podían atribuírsele a otro ser más que a un humano, y no a cualquier humano, sino a Jacob. Eran sus ojos, era él.

El tocino raspó mi garganta y no le sentí ningún sabor. El café me quemó la garganta, pero no emití ninguna queja para no llamar la atención de mi madre, quien iba de un lado a otro ordenando la casa.

Me pregunté cómo podían vivir con un secreto tan grande. Ellos eran simples jóvenes. Jacob. Quil, Embry tenían apenas diecisiete o dieciocho años recién cumplidos. ¿Cómo podían lidiar con su… otra forma de vida? Hasta los secretos más terribles y oscuros dañan a las personas, siempre torturan por salir y es imposible no ceder las ganas de desahogarse. ¿Acaso más que los que estaban ayer en la fogata sabían de eso? ¿Toda la tribu estaba enterada? No, seguramente los más cercanos. Por supuesto que los que se encontraban ayer en la fogata lo sabían. También los padres de los chicos también. Y quizás Bella, ya que era muy amiga de Jacob.

-¿Te ayudo? –le pregunté a mi madre luego de lavar los trastes que había ensuciado desayunando.

-No. Tienes que encargarte del viaje –me dijo, sonriendo-, y aprovecha para dormir. Pareces un fantasma.

Le hubiera agradecido irónicamente por ser tan directa, pero creo que hice una mueca torcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa y fui a encerrarme al estudio de mi padre.

Podría ser que sabían guardar tan bien el secreto porque siempre habían vivido así. Desde que nacieron tuvieron esa capacidad y les es tan natural como respirar. La imagen de First Beach hace dos años irrumpió mis pensamientos y desbarató esa posibilidad. Jacob lucía normal. De estatura normal para su edad, casi enclenque. No tenía las características primordiales que lo marcaban como hombre lobo. Si desde que nació podía transformarse, entonces desde pequeño sería distinto. ¿O con la edad se demostraba visiblemente esas características? Ciertos animales desarrollaban algunas cualidades cuando llegaban a la madurez. Las plumas de los pavos reales machos tomaban colores llamativos para atraer a las hembras cuando tenían la edad adecuada para procrear. Y nacieron como pavos reales. Tal vez Jacob y los demás habían nacido así, pero a cierta edad lo demostraron. Después de todo, él mismo me había dicho que era descendiente de Taha Aki. Su sangre corría por sus venas y de alguna forma estaba predeterminado a expresar su condición eventualmente.

Encendí el computador y abrí mi correo electrónico. No tenía ningún mensaje nuevo pero leí todos los que se hallaban en mi bandeja de entrada. El último era el de Bella.

Suspiré mientras seleccionaba con el ratón el nombre de mi amiga. Sí, lo más probable es que ella supiera qué era Jacob. Lo había conocido desde que era niña, según me había contado. Sus padres eran muy amigos y las vacaciones que pasaba en Forks se trataban mayoritariamente de ir a La Push, donde el oficial Swan y el señor Black pescaban por horas mientras que Bella jugaba con las hermanas mayores de Jacob. Y se habían hecho muy cercanos cuando ella se había venido a vivir aquí hacía dos años atrás. Lo había llamado su mejor amigo. Cuando Edward se había ido a principios del último año de secundaria, hablaba mucho de Jacob. Me contaba que estaba toda la tarde en su casa, que le había enseñado a montar en motocicleta, que era tan genial, que lo pasaba muy bien a su lado. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Simplemente de eso hablaba en aquel período.

Él la había amado. Me lo había dicho días atrás, cuando nos sentamos en la escalinata de su garaje. Y no parecía una locura ni nada sorprendente. Se juntaban casi todos los días, Bella hablaba siempre de él, la había apoyado en un momento tan difícil. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ella? ¿Cómo no iba a revelarle su secreto? Era obvio, era predecible que había sido así. Bella sabía, no había otra manera.

Abrí otra ventana del explorador de Internet e ingresé al sitio de la aerolínea. Tenía que confirmar mi vuelo y ver otros detalles. Tomé el papelito junto a los parlantes y tecleé la contraseña para acceder a mi información de usuario.

¿Jacob le habría preparado algo parecido a Bella? La hubiera invitado, tal como me había dicho a mí. Luego habrían salido por unas horas antes de ir al mismo lugar del bosque. Y estarían las mismas caras que conocí anoche. Las mismas bromas de Quil, la sonrisa afable de Emily y las leyendas de la tribu en boca del señor Black le darían la bienvenida a un mundo donde todas las reglas de lo convencional serían desbaratadas al instante.

Ingresé a la zona de confirmación de vuelo y de la obtención de mi tarjeta de embarque. Tenía que pulsar en el pequeño cuadrado junto a _"Confirmar"_ para rellenarlo y luego pulsar siguiente.

¡No era mi problema! ¿Por qué tenía que compararme con Bella? ¿Por qué debía seguir pensando en la forma en que se transformaban? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Jacob? Me recliné en el asiento y bufé, exhausta. Me iba a ir, ya no viviría en Forks. No volvería a ver a Quil, a Embry, ni tampoco al señor Black. A mis padres hasta tres meses más. Y a Jacob… nunca más. Ya no era mi problema, era inútil seguir pensando en algo que no me correspondía.

Me concentré nuevamente en la pantalla del ordenador, pero no podía marcar la casilla. Mi dedo índice estaba estático a escasos centímetros encima del botón izquierdo del ratón. Podía mover mi dedo, de eso no cabía duda. Empero, se trataba que no quería hacerlo. No quería confirmar ese vuelo. Y lo peor, es que todo era gracias a la maldita revelación de la existencia de hombres lobo.

Sí, no era Bella. Me llamaba Angela Weber, mi padre era un ministro anglicano, mi madre dueña de casa con estudios de Literatura, y con dos gemelos fastidiosos y adorables a ratos. Sí, pensaba en todo lo que conllevaba las transformaciones de ser humano a hombre lobo porque me producía una gran curiosidad. Y la respuesta a ambas interrogantes, era la tercera pregunta: Jacob. Porque él era un hombre lobo, porque él había sido amigo de Bella y porque a él… yo amaba. Todo giraba en torno a él porque lo amaba, admití sintiéndome impactada por el calibre de mis palabras.

Era acertado decir que lo amaba. Mi corazón latía con serenidad, mi respiración era pausada y no me sentía sobresaltada como cada vez que sabía que mentía. Sólo decía la verdad. Desde que había conocido a Jacob sentí una gran empatía por él. Nuestras conversaciones eran fluidas, su personalidad espontánea, nuestras actitudes naturales. De alguna manera siempre presentí que me iba a terminar encariñando de tal manera, que me iba a gustar pasar tiempo con él y me enamoraría. Y aunque nos hubiéramos conocido hace tan poco tiempo, menos de un mes, no me importaba. ¿Cómo me iría a importar si se trataba de un hombre lobo? Si toda regla que impedía la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales sobre la tierra se había desechado anoche, entonces era ridículo permanecer apegada a mi idea que el amor nace luego de conocer a una persona luego de mucho tiempo.

-Dios mío –musité, pulsando la cruz en la ventana del explorador y cerré la sesión del computador. Ya después confirmaría el vuelo.

Los aullidos retumbaron en mis oídos hasta que me dolían. Tambaleé al dar un paso hacia atrás y comencé a correr. No sabía muy bien por qué ahora mis músculos me hacían caso, pero no le di importancia. Mi único propósito era escapar. Árboles comenzaban a rodearme, gruesos e imponentes se alzaban a mi alrededor sin impedirme el paso. Jamás había corrido tan deprisa y luego de un rato, ya no sentía las piernas. Las debía de seguir doblando, puesto que avanzaba por el bosque. Lo único que escuchaba eran mis apresurados pasos chocando contra la tierra. ¿Y los aullidos? Giré el cuello y me percaté que nada me seguía. Reduje la velocidad hasta quedarme de pie junto a un árbol de hojas rojas. No oía pisadas, no veía ninguna sombra o señal que delatara que alguien o algo me siguiera. Estaba completamente sola y me pregunté de qué huía.

Entreabrí los ojos y vi que una manta de cuadrados cafés y rojos me tapaba. Aún me encontraba en el estudio de mi padre, sentada en su pequeño sillón reclinable para trabajar en su escritorio. Me debía de haber quedado dormida. Tomé la manta y la reconocí como mi manta preferida de la niñez. Para todos los viajes familiares no podía dormir sin esa manta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –mi madre entró con una bandeja en las manos. Traía un vaso de leche y un plato de galletas. La dejó encima del escritorio y lo rodeó para acercarse a mí-. Vine a avisarte que el almuerzo ya estaba listo, pero estabas dormida. No quise molestarte, así que te tapé con tu manta y te guardé el almuerzo por si tienes hambre –me acarició la cabeza-. Aún te ves muy cansada, así que te traje leche y galletas para que no tengas el estómago vacío y puedas seguir durmiendo. Esta vez en tu cama, claro.

-Gracias, mamá –tomé una galleta-. La leche tibia y las galletas siempre me ayudan a seguir descansando…

-Lo sé –asintió mientras sonreía-. Tu padre te inculcó esa loca costumbre argumentando que el primogénito de su familia siempre la heredaba… Por mi parte, creo que es bastante estúpido –me vio engullir las galletas casi con desesperación y tomarme la leche de un trago-. Vaya, tenías mucho apetito. ¿Te traigo más o te caliento el almuerzo?

-Lo segundo.

-No entiendo por qué no habías comido nada –dijo recogiendo el plato y el vaso-. Es raro que hayas desayunado tan tarde…

Tan raro como que el tocino no me sabía a nada. Tan extraño como que no me daba cuenta de los momentos en que llegaba al baño o me dormía. ¿Tan desconcertante como amar a alguien que no es un humano?

El resto del día traté de actuar lo más normal que pude: cuando los gemelos llegaron de la escuela escuché sus anécdotas del primer día de clases y jugamos hasta la cena a la PlayStation. En la cena participé de vez en cuando en la conversación de mis padres. Una vez que ya habíamos terminado de comer el postre, mi padre me preguntó si ya había resuelto los asuntos pendientes respecto al viaje de mañana. Le dije que lo haría ahora, ya que la página de la aerolínea estaba colapsada cuando había tratado de confirmar el vuelo.

-¿Y cómo lo pasaste ayer? –preguntó recogiendo los trastes sucios-. No te sentí llegar anoche…

-Bien. Fuimos a la playa y luego estuve en una fogata con los amigos de Jacob. Su padre y otros adultos también estaban por allí –miré a mi padre pensando en algo-. Oye, papá.

-¿Si?

-¿Las leyendas de los Quileutes son muy conocidas? –fue a la cocina llevando los platos y luego volvió trayendo una bandeja para llevarse los vasos-. Ya sabes, a libre disposición de cualquiera.

-Sólo los de la tribu las saben –explicó-. La primera vez que acudí a Billy Black para pedirle ayuda, me costó un montón que accediera a relatarme sus leyendas. Ellos le tienen mucho aprecio a esas historias y las cuidan como a un tesoro… Me sentí honrado cuando dijo que me ayudaría, ya que a los del consejo de ancianos les había caído bien.

Así que mi padre era una de las pocas de confianza que sabía sobre las leyendas.

-¿Y qué te contaron?

-Muy poco. Más que leyendas, me instruyeron respecto a sus costumbres y ceremonias… ya sabes, el oficio matrimonial que hacen o cómo velan a sus difuntos. No me contó ninguna leyenda completa, sino que Billy Black se limitó a decirme los hechos sustanciales que explicaban según la manera en que celebraban sus ritos hoy en día –me miró, curioso-. ¿Acaso ellos te contaron las leyendas en la fogata de ayer?

-Algunas, pero vagamente…

-Entonces debes sentirte privilegiada. Me alegro que te lleves tan bien con el hijo de Billy Black –sonrió aprobatoriamente antes que mi madre le apurara para que llevara los vasos sucios a la cocina.

Jacob tenía que sentir algo sumamente poderoso hacia mí para haberme revelado su secreto. No podía afirmar si se trataba de amor, aunque en su mirada siempre veía un dejo de cariño especial por mí. El cariño era fácilmente confundido con el amor fraternal o pasional. Pero me había confiado uno de sus mayores tesoros. ¿Por qué? Por más que fuéramos amigos o algo más que ese título, él debería haber sabido que no reaccionaría bien. ¿Cómo era de esperarse que no estuviera muerta de miedo? Y de todas formas él lo había hecho. Arriesgó nuestras últimas horas juntos, nuestra relación fácil y fluida, por revelarme su secreto, por revelarme en verdad quién era. O qué era.

No, idiota, _quién_ era. Jacob era una persona, un humano. Se reía como humano, conversaba como tal, caminaba como uno, me besaba como un humano, me abrazaba como una persona, me molestaba como un hombre y me miraba como Jacob. Jacob Black era humano, no podía dudar de ello. Me sentía una completa mema al haberlo llamado varias veces como _no_ humano, como otra _especie_.

Arqueé la espalda, sintiéndome incómoda. La noche anterior la había pasado en la misma posición, boca arriba hasta que había despertado, y mi espalda volvía a ceder a las molestias. Cambié de posición y me sentí mejor. Me acurruqué entre las frazadas.

La decisión más difícil, pensé rememorando lo que me había dicho mi padre aquí mismo hace cinco días atrás cuando aún no decidía qué hacer respecto a la universidad, la parte más difícil de mi decisión… ¿Cómo sería mi futuro sin Jacob? ¿Cómo sería con él?

Respiré varias veces alerta por si aparecía de la nada el lobo. Volví a girar, buscándolo, pero no había nada más que árboles. Me pregunté nuevamente por qué huía cuando a lo lejos un agudo aullido quebró el silencio. Reanudé mi carrera. Busqué con la mirada al lobo, y aunque no lo vi, presentí que me seguía. De pronto me encontré en el suelo. Me había enredado con una raíz de algún árbol que se asomaba por la tierra. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me senté adolorida. No me había roto ningún hueso, ya que podía mover las piernas, los tobillos y los brazos pero tenía una profunda herida en la rodilla. La sangre comenzaba a brotar y me miré las manos llenas de tierra. Necesitaba algo limpio para poder curarme la herida. Mientras trataba de romper el dobladillo de mi pantalón, el lobo emergió detrás de un árbol. Al verlo, hice más fuerza para romper la tela pero ésta no cedía. El lobo se acercó a mí con calma y me miró, curioso. Pensé por qué no me comía, estaba casi en bandeja a su merced. Pero el animal se hincó y me lamió con suavidad la herida. Mis manos enrojecidas por la tensión de la tela quedaron a mi lado y observaba al lobo sorprendida por su actitud: me trataba de sanar. Sonreí, tratando de no llorar por el ardor que me producía el contacto de su lengua con mi carne, y puse una mano sobre su cabeza. Me pareció que la criatura me sonrió con ternura.

El ruido de los motores del coche de mi madre y la camioneta de mi padre me recibieron cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. Bostecé sintiéndome bastante mejor. Al parecer sí había descansado, aunque había soñado toda la noche.

Me levanté recordándome que no podía darme lujo de perder el tiempo y bajé a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

Necesitaba hablar con Jacob. No sabía precisamente qué decirle, pero el solo hecho de escuchar su voz me tranquilizaría. Y quizás podría explicarme el porqué de todo. Tenía muchas dudas por resolver y… y quería oírlo. Ya debería haber empezado su último año de secundaria ayer u hoy, así habría hecho varias cosas para contarme. Deseaba saber qué había hecho, cómo le había ido en la escuela. Cómo estaba.

Luego de vestirme fui al estudio de mi padre a terminar de una vez por todas para confirmar el vuelo. Tenía que hacerlo rápido y llamar a mis padres para avisarles a qué hora debía estar en el aeropuerto para embarcarme.

Miré el teléfono mientras se cargaba el sitio web de la aerolínea. Podría llamarlo, sería fácil. Y si ya había empezado la secundaria sería incluso menos complicado porque podría dejarle un mensaje a su padre. No quería irme sin saber de él. Quería mantener el contacto. Cabía la posibilidad que él se fijara en otra persona, que nuestra atracción se acabara, pero no eso no tenía importancia alguna. Estando en la universidad me gustaría recibir correos de Jacob, alguna llamada si era bastante optimista para pensar la idea.

Y de todas formas seguiría siendo una cobarde, admití. Le hablaría a su padre, no a él. Sería sólo un mensaje entregado a través de un aparato, no uno que yo dijera cara a cara a Jacob. Seguía huyendo, aunque ese lobo de pelaje café rojizo no me haría daño.

-Una cobarde con pequeños actos de supuesta valentía –dije levantando el auricular. Marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria y esperé varios tonos antes que atendieran.

-Diga –habló rápidamente el padre de Jacob.

-¿Señor Black? –pregunté con la voz quebrada.

-Oh, Angela –dijo de forma rara. No se oía bien. Le pregunté qué le pasaba-. Nada. Sólo creí que Sam o uno de los otros era el que llamaba… -traté que mis manos no temblaran al escuchar la mención de ellos-. ¿Qué se te ofrece? –preguntó amablemente aunque me pareció que tenía prisa.

-Quiero hablar con Jacob.

-Hmm… él no se encuentra en casa.

-Sé que quizás ya empezaron sus clases, así que debe de estar en la secundaria. ¿A qué hora regresa? Me gustaría…

-Él se fue, Angela –dijo cortante.

Tragué saliva y casi se me cae el auricular de no ser porque apoyé el codo sobre el escritorio. En su voz no había ningún atisbo de broma o mentira.

-¿Adónde?

-No lo sé. Luego de la noche de la fogata no lo vi más y-

-Usted sabe dónde está –le interrumpí. Me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta que había sido descortés-. Lo siento, señor Black. No es mi intención haberlo tratado así.

-No te preocupes.

-Es sólo que… _ustedes_ deben saber, ¿verdad? –inquirí persuasiva. Sólo escuché el silencio al otro lado de la línea-. Claro que lo saben. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué…?

No podía terminar de formular mi pregunta, así que con voz acompasada y calmada el hombre me respondió:

-Corriendo por algún bosque. Los de la manada aún no identifican en qué zona para ir a su encuentro –dijo como si ya no le produjera sorpresa o preocupación que su hijo hubiera huido.

-Iré ahora mismo hacia allá –colgué el auricular para terminar la llamada.

Vi la pantalla del computador y sólo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa. Accedí a mi información de usuario con la contraseña, fui a la zona de confirmación de vuelo y marqué el tercer cuadrado de la fila…

Salí del estudio apresuradamente después de presionar la opción _apagar_ del computador. Corrí hasta el vestíbulo y tomé las llaves de mi coche, que estaban encima de la mesita.

No me preocupé de dejar una nota a mis padres diciéndoles por qué no estaría en casa cuando llegaran ni tampoco de cerciorarme que la puerta de la entrada había quedado bien cerrada. La había dejado sin seguro, por supuesto. Mis padres me retarían, en especial mi madre por mi falta de cuidado y mi padre porque podríamos llegar atrasados al aeropuerto, pero nada de eso me importaba. Era irrelevante los retos de mi madre, la puerta, la nota, el aeropuerto, la universidad, los postulados científicos, la postura de que Dios había creado todo lo que había en la Tierra, y los hombres lobo. Lo único que realmente me preocupaba era que Jacob estuviera a salvo, que no cometiera ninguna locura. El _único_ que me importaba en ese instante era él.

* * *

**N/A: La canción de este capítulo, "Strawberry Swing", es del nuevo disco del grupo (Viva la vida). Desde que la escuché por primera vez me enamoré y supe que tenía que estar en el fic de alguna manera. Si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla,**** no lo duden. Tiene un estilo muy parecido a las melodías de Los Beatles… Es hermosa, en especial lo que dice. Y de hecho el último párrafo del fic está inspirada en la última estrofa de la canción (además que si la escuchan, sabrán el final del fic porque lo dice la canción, jeje).**

**Me gustaría invitarlas a leer un one-shot**** Jake/Angela (con spoilers de "Amanecer"), narrado desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido hombre lobo. Lo sé, ya era hora que él tuviera su protagonismo. Se llama "Demencia temporal" y lo encontrarán entrando a mi perfil.**

**Bueno, eso sería todo. ****No quiero alargarme…**

**¡****Gracias por sus reviews y hasta pronto!**


	14. Capítulo 14: White Shadows

Capítulo 14: 'White Shadows'

Nunca antes se me había hecho tan largo el camino a La Push. A la máxima velocidad que permitía la ley, en general se tardaba media hora en llegar al pueblo. Y aunque trasgrediera el límite permitido, de todas formas sentía que me demoraba horas. Quise pisar el acelerador a fondo pero tuve que contenerme. A juzgar por el puntero del velocímetro ya estaba violando incluso la velocidad límite en las grandes autopistas. Pensé que se trataba de un milagro el hecho que ningún policía vigilara la carretera.

Si Jacob andaba por algún bosque, no creía que estuviera _tan_ lejos. La zona donde vivíamos estaba repleta de áreas verdes y sería fácil encontrarlo por algún lugar del estado… Bueno, si pensaba en él como humano. No tenía la menor idea qué rapidez podían alcanzar los lobos, pero ciertamente debían andar a un paso muchísimo más veloz que los humanos. En ese caso, no tendría que hallarse en cualquier lugar. Podría ya haber cruzado la frontera y estar en Canadá, o quizás se dirigía hacia el este. Y sin mencionar la posibilidad que hubiera partido de madrugada luego de haberme dejado en casa. Si fuera así, Jacob estaría… demasiado lejos.

Me pregunté por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo. ¡No era un adolescente de trece años para huir de esa manera! Esa actitud parecía la de un niño que se encierra en su cuarto después de discutir por sus padres por algo realmente estúpido y en la noche se escapa por la ventana. ¿No pensaba antes de actuar? Una voz en mi cabeza me recordó que hablaba de Jacob, y él si meditaba las cosas, lo hacía con una lógica aplastantemente contraria al resto de los mortales.

Llegué a la casa de los Black y aparqué el coche a un lado del maltratado camino de tierra que se abría entre la vegetación.

La puerta estaba abierta pero aún así llamé tres veces. Ya había sido irrespetuosa con el señor Black por teléfono, no podía permitirme seguir con más actos de descortesía.

-Oh, Angela –Emily asomó la cabeza y abrió aún más la puerta-. Vamos, adelante.

No lucía tan feliz y radiante como la noche anterior pero era la más tranquila de todos los que se encontraban en la casa. El interior de la casa estaba oscuro y me fijé en que las cortinas no estaban abiertas. La sala estaba desordenada: con platos sucios encima de la mesa y vasos vacíos esparcidos hasta encima del televisor.

Emily me sonrió y me preguntó si quería algo. Le dije que ya había desayunado y en ese mismo instante entraron en la habitación Sam, Embry y Quil.

Los tres tenían toda la pinta de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche y lo confirmé cuando Quil bostezó mientras me saludaba. Sam parecía más enojado que triste y los otros dos lucían destruidos. No era para menos, ya que eran los mejores amigos de Jacob.

-El muy imbécil consiguió la manera de borrar su rastro –dijo Embry sentándose en un sillón y colocó sus piernas encima de la mesita de centro. Estiró los brazos, desperezándose-. Y para peor, corre casi tan rápido como Leah. Estamos perdidos.

-No, sólo hay que conseguir la manera en que revele en qué lugar está –replicó Sam mientras se dirigía a una esquina para apoyara espalda en la pared-. La imagen de algún edificio, alguna escultura… Algo que nos permita averiguar dónde se encuentra.

-No sé ustedes, pero de un día para otro Jake tiene la habilidad de censurar sus pensamientos –comentó Quil lanzando una risa triste-. ¡Tiene un colador en su cerebro que quita todo lo que pueda delatarlo!

-Toma –Emily llegó a mi lado y me dio un vaso de agua-, tiene gotas de manzanilla. No tienes buen aspecto –me explicó observándome de pies a cabeza-. Parece que no has dormido.

-Algo así –respondí bebiendo del contenido del vaso, interesada en escuchar lo que hablaban Sam, Quil y Embry.

-Te comprendo… yo tampoco pude conciliar el sueño en una semana después que Sam me reveló su secreto –asintió mirándome con mucha dulzura, de manera maternal.

-… ¡Pues sería genial que hicieras uso de tu poder como alfa de la manada! –reclamó enojado Embry-. ¡Nos ahorrarías varios problemas!

-¿El alfa? –pregunté más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado, porque los tres se giraron hacía a mí y me vieron como si recién hubiera llegado.

Embry y Quil se miraron entre sí y luego a Sam, quien me observaba fijamente. Traté de no evitar su mirada ni de bajar la cabeza, pero la verdad es que me intimidaba bastante. Sam era un hombre alto, corpulento, rapado y de unos ojos oscuros que podían hacer temblar a cualquiera si eso él quería conseguir. Y lo estaba logrando conmigo… La idea de huir, subirme a mi coche y buscar a Jacob por mi propia cuenta me parecía más tentadora que estar allí, siendo analizada por ese hombre que parecía tener cierto poder sobre los demás.

-Es entendible que Jacob no tuvo oportunidad de hablarte de todo esto –dijo. Suspiró y se dirigió a Emily.- ¿Por qué ustedes no le explican todo lo necesario mientras yo voy a revisar cómo va el resto?

Una vez que Sam había salido de la casa, Embry me invitó a sentarme con él. Se disculpó por haberse mostrado tan "cabreado", en sus propias palabras, en mi presencia, pero esta situación se estaba tornando demasiado dramática para sentirse de otra manera.

Bebí lo que me quedaba del agua con manzanilla mientras Quil me explicaba el asunto del alfa. Como toda manada, había un líder y ése era el macho alfa. Después de todo Sam sí es más importante que el resto, pensé. Además de ser el que decidía finalmente qué hacían, tenía que encargarse de la seguridad del secreto de sus dobles vidas, de mantener un horario ordenado para las rondas, tratar que no hubiera peleas, etc. Pero siempre actuaban y decidían como un grupo, así que el rol del alfa era más por formalidad que por una necesidad. También me contó que se elegía al líder por la herencia sanguínea y de la misma forma se escogía al beta, el líder de segundo grado de la manada.

-Y aunque no lo creas, Jake es nuestro beta –interrumpió Embry. Arqueé una ceja extrañada por aquella revelación-. Sí, nuestro segundo líder es el pedazo de idiota más grande de la historia. Mira que hacernos perder tiempo con sus arranques de rebeldía.

-Bueno, viene en la sangre. No se puede evitar… -dije sin poder calzar la imagen de mi Jacob como alguien a cargo de un grupo-. Jacob apenas puede hacerse cargo de los cinco dólares en su billetera como para controlar una manada.

Ambos se rieron por mi comentario y me di cuenta que ellos también eran muy jóvenes. Tenían diecisiete años y todo el peso de proteger un pueblo de… cualquiera que sean los peligros que los amenazaban. Incluso Sam no podía tener más de veinticinco años, a juzgar por su mirada infantil. Eran niños jugando a ser adultos, a ser hombres lobo que salvaban el día.

-Todos son demasiado jóvenes como para… estar en algo así –Quil dejó de reírse y Embry parpadeó en silencio. Emily se acercó a nosotros, de brazos cruzados-. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supieron lo que eran? ¿Cómo pueden vivir con esto? ¿Cuáles son los peligros a los que tienen que enfrentarse?

-Tómalo con calma, Ang –me pidió Quil alzando sus manos en señal para que me detuviera-. No podemos responderte tantas cosas si apenas se entiende lo que dices.

-Vale –asentí sintiendo mi cara enrojecer-, lo siento –me encontraba apenada. Usualmente no solía comportarme así, pero eran demasiadas las dudas que se me venían a la cabeza. Y la preocupación que sentí por Jacob me mataba.

-Aún así hay algunas cosas que no podemos decirte –puntualizó Emily tocándome el hombro para tranquilizarme-, porque no somos los indicados para hacerlo.

-Sí, Jake nos daría una buena paliza si sabe que te revelamos todo –añadió Embry con una sonrisa.

Tal como me había dicho Jacob, ellos me contaron que aquella habilidad despertaba cuando los enemigos estaban cerca de La Push. Mientras más grande el número, entonces más personas serían capaces de transformarse en lobos.

Quil me contó que la sensación era muy extraña. Se te calentaba todo el cuerpo, sentías como si te estuvieras quemando vivo y luego los huesos le dolían muchísimo. La primera noche en que se transformó, se sentía muy enojado. Había peleado con Jacob, porque éste se había unido al extraño clan de Sam y ya no era el mismo de antes. Cuando caminaba hacia su casa, simplemente sintió que explotaba de rabia. Y literalmente, porque empezó a gritar, a sudar y dentro de pocos minutos tenía la sensación que lo hundían en lava ardiendo para luego ver que tenía patas en vez de manos, y podía ver su nariz, una nariz húmeda, negra y que decoraba la punta de un hocico de perro.

-Supongo que depende cómo te presentan el asunto –dijo alzándose de hombros-. Empecé a aullar como loco y creo que fui a correr por el bosque. Allí me encontré con Jacob y Sam, como lobos… y al darme cuenta que sentía sus voces en mi cabeza, me puse peor.

-¿Voces en tu cabeza? –inquirí frunciendo el ceño. Quil asintió y Embry me dijo que entre ellos podían comunicarse por una especie de telepatía cuando estaban en sus formas de lobo-. No sólo se pueden transformar en lobos, sino que también se comunican telepáticamente… ¿Acaso hay más?

-Nos desarrollamos tempranamente y nos veremos de la misma forma mientras nos sigamos transformando –dijo Embry.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Sam seguirá viéndose de veintitantos años cuando tú tengas treinta y algo, Emily?

-Por eso lo obligaré a dejar la manada cuando la gente en la calle empiece a preguntarme si es mi hijo –se rió por mi cara.

-Vaya, parece que no todo es positivo en esto de la licantropía.

-¡Claro que hay cosas buenas! –Quil sonrió y empezó a numerar-. Puedes sentir el aroma del pastel de frambuesa que prepara Emily antes que esté listo –la mencionada rodó los ojos y dijo que era fastidioso tener que recibir visitas una hora antes que lo que cocinaba estuviera terminado. Me reí-, me va mejor en las clases de gimnasia porque tenemos mejor estado físico…

-Nos aprovechamos un poco de nuestras capacidades –Embry asintió.

-Está la imprimación, por ejemplo.

-¿Imprimación?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era eso pero parecía importante porque todos se miraron y Emily dijo que esa era una de las cosas que le correspondía a Jacob contarme.

Por un rato más, siguieron resolviendo mis dudas. Los chicos me dijeron lo difícil que había sido lidiar con las transformaciones porque se sentían extremadamente sensibles con todo. Tenían que controlarse mucho, ya que hasta la más mínima discusión los hacía explotar. Pero con el tiempo lo habían logrado. Ya estaban acostumbrados a mentirles a sus padres o a otros amigos de por qué no dormían bien en las noches o la razón por la cual se saltaban tantas clases en la escuela. Siempre había asuntos de los cuales tenían que encargase y tenían que acudir al llamado de Sam al instante.

La única duda que tampoco resolvieron fue sobre qué enemigo había llegado al área para que aquel don sanguíneo despertara en ellos. Temía que Jacob también era el más indicado para decírmelo pero no pude evitar preguntarme qué tipo de criaturas serían. ¿Hadas malignas? ¿Brujas? ¿Qué clase de seres serían enemigos a los hombres lobo?

Cuando empezaron a hablar de las anormalidades del tema, llegamos a Leah. La chica era la primera mujer en ser capaz de cambiar a forma lobuna, o al menos eso decía el señor Black y el viejo Quil.

-Parece que nuestra chica favorita nos está escuchando –comentó Quil escuchando los aullidos provenientes del bosque-. Sí, es ella.

-¿Está contenta? –pregunté.

-Para nada –Seth entró por la puerta abriéndola con un golpecito. Llevaba las zapatillas en las manos y un pantalón mal abrochado-. De hecho, les mandó un mensaje poco refinado.

-Leah nunca ha sido una chica elegante –musitó Embry haciendo una mueca y otro aullido se dejó oír-. Sólo digo la verdad, Leah. No hay nada malo en ser honesto.

-¿Y hay noticias? –pregunté al recién llegado.

En ese momento, apareció el señor Black por el pasillo. Empujó su silla de ruedas con dificultad pero no aceptó la ayuda de Emily para llevarlo hasta el centro de la sala, argumentando que no era un viejo decrépito.

-Buenos días, señor Black –lo saludé tímidamente.

-Buenas, niña –se rió-. Vamos, no te sientas mal por haberme hablado así por teléfono –los presentes me miraron extrañados-. Es una buena señal que sepas cuándo sacar tu carácter. Me alegro que a mi hijo le interese una mujer que lleve las riendas de la situación.

Tosí incómoda por sus palabras, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

-Aún así, lo lamento muchísimo. No debí haberle faltado el respeto así.

-A mi edad esas cosas ya no importan –hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Miró a todos-. Pues, bien. Ya descansé un rato y me gustaría saber qué ha pasado. ¿Jake ha dejado alguna pista?

-Seth nos iba a decir cuando usted llegó –dijo Emily.

-Er… -el chico se rascó la nuca, visiblemente nervioso por la atención concentrada en él-. Ninguna novedad. Leah aún no encuentra ningún rastro a tres kilómetros a la redonda. Jake se encargó muy bien de no dejar ningún aroma… Y cada vez que nos metemos en su mente, esperando a que alguna imagen incriminatoria se escurra por su cabeza, nos dice que nos vayamos a la mierda y que… -guardó silencio y movió la mano en dirección hacia nosotras-. Hay mujeres presentes, así que… Bueno, no pasa nada aún.

El padre de Jacob se colocó enfrente de nosotros, junto a Quil. Creo que trataba de mantener la compostura y aparentar una imagen más fuerte de como realmente se sentía, porque su mirada se nubló.

-Y yo creí que por ser hombre me iba a dar menos problemas que sus hermanas –comentó sacándonos una sonrisa. Se oía triste, después de todo-. Este chico no tiene consideración con nadie. Una vez está bien, pero otra vez repetir la misma escena de fugitivo desenfrenado…

¿Ya había pasado antes? Me recliné en el asiento, saliéndome un poco de la conversación y dejando la voz de Emily consolando al padre de Jacob como una vocecilla de fondo en el escenario de mis pensamientos. La verdad, no me llamaba la atención que una conducta así se hubiera repetido, puesto que Jacob era muy impulsivo y parecía que muchas veces actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias que causaría. Y tampoco debía llamarme la atención que quizás Bella fuera la razón por la cual Jacob hizo algo parecido a lo de ahora… Más que mal, él la había amado y le había hecho daño.

Soy una idiota, me dije suspirando. Yo no soy Bella y debo dejar de compararme con ella. Era tan estúpido compararme con ella que como yo lo había hecho entre Jacob y Ben. Ambos eran distintos, y Bella no era igual a mí. Tenía que aceptar que ella fue una parte muy importante de su vida y punto.

-Oye, Ang… -levanté la mirada y me encontré con cuatro pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. Me enderecé alarmada por la voz de Quil-. ¿Qué sientes por Jake?

-Creíamos que hoy te ibas a Massachusetts, pero estás aquí –dijo Seth acercándose-. Nosotros allá también nos preguntábamos lo mismo –señaló hacia el bosque, seguramente refiriéndose a Paul, Jared y Leah-. ¿Te vas a ir o te quedarás en Forks?

Al contrario de Bella, yo no haría sufrir a Jacob. O al menos, haría todo lo que esté al alcance de mis manos para no hacerlo.

-Es más complicado que eso, Seth –respondí meditando bien mis palabras-. Pero… no quiero separarme de Jacob. No quiero que esté sufriendo –miré a Quil y a Embry-. Lo que sienta por él, es mejor que se lo diga a él mismo en persona y no que ustedes se lo digan a través… de su poder mental.

-¡Por eso te amamos, Ang! –Embry pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me empezó a hacer cosquillas en la cintura-. Eres tan adorable e inteligente como… como sólo tú puedes serlo.

-Déjala, Embry. Le estarás haciendo daño –replicó Emily mirando duramente al chico.

-Ay, detente, Embry –le pedí entre risas. Fue extraño sentir mi estómago adolorido a causa de las carcajadas, me parecía que hacía años que no me reía.

Cuando Embry se separó de mí prometiendo que me dejaría en paz, nos dimos cuenta que había empezado a llover. Caían diminutas gotas, pero las nubes grises no parecían tener fin en el horizonte y el señor Black dijo que habría tormenta por la tarde.

Seth vio qué hora era y anunció que debía volver al bosque. Sam le había dicho que tenía una hora de descanso antes de regresar a persuadir a Jacob para que hablara.

-Nosotros también iremos –Embry se puso de pie.

-¿Están seguros? –inquirió Emily, preocupada-. Apenas durmieron tres horas y han comido muy poco.

Ella realmente era la madre de la manada. En la fogata me había dado cuenta de ello, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan… literal. Emily los cuidaba cuando estaban en circunstancias límites como ésta. Les daba alimento, procuraba que descansaran y los reprendía como una verdadera matriarca.

Me pregunté si Sam y ella habían hablado de tener hijos, porque irradiaba espíritu maternal por todos los poros de su ser.

-Sí, estamos bien –asintió Quil sonriéndole para tranquilizarla-. ¿Vamos, Seth?

-Iré con ustedes –dije, sorprendiéndolos-. Quizás si le muestran a Jacob que vine acá, considere la posibilidad de regresar.

-O esté tan distraído con tu imagen que se le cuele alguna visión sobre el lugar donde está –Seth me guiñó un ojo-. Me parece una buena idea.

El lugar donde se encontraban los demás parecía estar muy apartado, y para evitar que nos demoráramos, los chicos se transformaron en lobos. Fue extraño verlos desvestirse frente a mí con poco pudor. Me giré apenada y ellos se rieron, diciendo que estaban tan acostumbrados a estar sólo entre hombres que no se percataban de esos detalles –Leah contaba como un chico, me dijo Quil entre risas-.

Los tres eran tan grandes como Jacob en su forma lobuna. Aunque tenían pelajes de matices distintos. El lobo de color arena se me acercó y se inclinó, invitándome a subir en su lomo. No sabía quién era, pero acepté reticente.

En varias ocasiones tuve ganas de gritar. Íbamos demasiado rápido y más de una vez creí que me caería, así que abrazaba más fuerte al animal.

Me parecía surrealista la manera en que había aceptado hablar de lobos, telepatía y manada tan rápidamente. El día de ayer había estado conmocionada con la otra identidad de Jacob. Era imposible que estas criaturas existieran, pero en ese instante me encontraba montada en un lobo para reunirme con la manada.

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, el lobo se detuvo. Abrí los ojos, reprimiendo un chillido de terror y vi a cinco lobos alrededor de mí.

-Hola, Angela –detrás de un árbol apareció Paul, calzándose unos pantalones. Me ayudó a bajarme del lobo color arena.

-Hola –le sonreí aún un poco alterada por el viaje. Me giré hacia el lobo y le hice cariño en la cabeza. Me lamió con ternura, y cerró los ojos acercándose más a mí-. Gracias por traerme.

-Oh, Seth –se quejó Paul mientras uno de los lobos de pelaje negro aulló fuertemente y los demás aullaban de manera aguda, como riéndose-. Tu hermana te va a matar si sigues haciendo de perro faldero con Angela.

-¿Leah, no? –señalé al lobo de pelaje casi negro. Él asintió-. No cabía duda que se trataba de ella. Hola –le sonreí, y ella se giró moviendo la cola ofendida y se perdió entre los árboles-. ¿Aún no han logrado nada? –pregunté, más seria.

-Es demasiado obstinado –negó con la cabeza y contempló cómo Seth me lamía la mano-. Se me acaba de ocurrir que si le mostramos esta imagen a Jacob, quizás esté aquí en menos de cinco minutos.

El lobo más grande de todos se dirigió detrás de un arbusto y a los pocos segundos apareció Sam.

-Aunque me cueste creerlo, lo intentamos y él no nos creyó –dijo caminando hacia nosotros-. Supone que es una trampa para hacerlo venir.

-¿No hay ninguna forma en que pueda comunicarme con él? –pregunté mientras le hacía cariño detrás de las orejas a Seth-. Si me ve a mí, diciéndole que de verdad estoy acá y nos tiene preocupados…

-Sí, podría funcionar –Sam suspiró pensativo-. Lo que me inquieta es la gravedad a la que ha llegado todo esto. Debería entender que ya es un adulto y hacer este tipo de escenas no lo ayudan en nada. Sólo nos hace pasar malos momentos.

-¿Entonces, lo intentamos? –inquirió Paul. El lobo de pelaje gris aulló, atrayendo nuestra atención. Seth se irguió repentinamente y me pareció que escuchaba algo que quería decirle el lobo gris-. Espera un poco, Ang –dijo el chico mientras Sam y él corrían a refugiarse tras algo para volver a cambiar a su forma de lobos.

En un largo momento de silencio, los lobos parecieron acordar algo en aquel idioma mental que sólo ellos mantenían. Todos menos Seth corrieron hacia la misma dirección que había tomado Leah. Poco después, Seth apareció junto a mí como humano.

-Mi hermana encontró un rastro de Jacob. Se fue hacia el noreste –explicó sin ninguna gota de entusiasmo infantil que siempre solía estar presente en su voz.

-¿Trataría de ir a Canadá?

-Tal vez –respondió casi como una exhalación-. ¿Quieres que tratemos de comunicarnos con Jacob?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de pie frente al lobo de pelaje color arena, hablándole como si fuera Jacob. Le pedí disculpas por mi reacción, pero tenía que entenderme; no todos los días una se entera que criaturas mitológicas viven entre los simples mortales. También le dije que estaba muy preocupada y le rogué que regresara cuanto antes porque todos se habían vuelto locos por su ausencia y su padre estaba peor.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y agotaba todos los mensajes que quería decirle, me dieron ganas de reprocharle su irresponsabilidad e impulsividad. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Era tan inmadura su reacción, tan infantil… Me reclamaba tanto cuando lo trataba como a un niño, diciéndome que ya era casi un adulto legal. Pues bien, no lo era, porque actuaba peor que los gemelos juntos en una de sus terribles travesuras. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No sería capaz de vivir en un mundo donde él no estuviera, de eso estaba totalmente segura. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un idiota?

Las diminutas gotas dieron paso a una lluvia más consistente, de la misma forma en que mis palabras eran cada vez más duras hasta que no pude seguir y me puse a llorar en silencio.

Empecé a caminar, dándole la espalda a Seth.

¡Me sentía tan estúpida llorando! Había llorado todo el día de ayer y ahora… Todo era culpa de Jacob. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así? ¿Es que acaso él creía que me alegraría al saber que no era del todo humano y que podía tener cola y cuatro patas cuando le diera la gana? Si tal era el caso, entonces no se me ocurría ninguna otra manera de reaccionar porque era imposible que me tomara bien la noticia. Era como dejar caer una bomba. Cuando les lanzamos una bomba a los japoneses en la segunda guerra mundial no esperamos que se lo tomaran bien. No les avisamos ni les dimos el dato que quizás deberían cuidarse de lo que cayera del suelo… ¿Y qué mierda estaba pensando? Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Angela… -la voz de Seth era tan suplicante y triste, que me di media vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces-. Él regresará –dijo casi tan serio, que sonaba convincente. ¿En qué momento había vuelto a su forma humana?

La lluvia se hacía más espesa y mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas del cielo que me bañaban por completo. Me limpié en vano las mejillas, porque volví a sentirlas húmedas a los pocos segundos. Y aún así, volví a limpiármelas, sabiendo que probablemente era sólo lluvia, ya que los ojos me ardían tanto que no creía que podía llorar más.

Seth se acercó y me abrazó, cubriéndome con su enorme cuerpo de la lluvia.

A una velocidad descomunal que ni los mejores corredores del planeta podrían igualar, atravesó el bosque conmigo en brazos. Luego de mucho rato, casi llegando a la casa de los Black, me di cuenta que no sentía el calor de la piel del chico. Pensé que era mucho más probable que estuviera entumida hasta los huesos de frío que mágicamente Seth estuviera en un estado febril. Supuse que si se lo preguntaba, se reiría diciéndome que todavía era un hombre lobo y sería imposible. Y si se tratara de Jacob, además de reírse, me comprobaría que seguía siendo un licántropo y se burlaría de mi ingenuidad por varias horas.

-Imbécil –murmuré de repente y Seth me miró sorprendido-. No te lo decía a ti –me apresuré a corregir avergonzada. Había hablado en voz alta-. Pensaba en Jacob…

-Dímelo a mí. No es ningún secreto –dijo lanzando una potente carcajada.

Llegamos a la casa y Seth no se preocupó en llamar a la puerta. Entró dando una patada y el señor Black apareció desde la cocina reclamando por aquella falta de modales, pero al ver el estado en que estaba, se dirigió empujando con premura las ruedas de la silla hasta el salón diciendo que debía quitarme aquellas ropas mojadas, secarme y recuperar temperatura.

Seth me acostó en el sillón y lo arrimó hacia la chimenea al mismo tiempo que el padre de Jacob tomó una cajita de fósforos encima del televisor y encendió una hoja de los periódicos apilados en un rincón. Luego depositó la hoja en llamas sobre los pocos troncos de la chimenea, moviendo el cuello repetidas veces, como asegurándose de algo:

-Trae más leña, Seth. Hay en el garaje –le dijo con tanta seguridad, que Seth sin chistar corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al lugar indicado. Hasta en los momentos más críticos, el aura de respeto y sabiduría que inspiraba el señor Black no desaparecía; se acentuaba aún más, determiné mientras pensaba que la voz de aquel conocedor de los mitos de la tribu y el hombre en esa silla de ruedas calzaba completamente-. Iré a traerte una muda de ropa y toallas… -anunció lanzándome una mirada rápida antes de desaparecer de la habitación mientras refunfuñaba por qué Emily había ido a su casa en un momento así.

-Aquí hay leña –Seth entró torpemente con más de veinte troncos de diversos tamaños que apenas pareciera que pudiera cargar sin caérsele uno. Cerré los ojos ante el estrepitoso ruido que hicieron cuando los dejó caer al suelo e introdujo dos a la chimenea-. ¿Dónde está el atizador, señor Black? –preguntó casi a gritos. Giró buscando por cada pared, rincón y lugar hasta que lo encontró junto al olvidado paragüero de la esquina-. ¡Olvídelo, ya lo encontré! –gritó antes de remover la leña con el atizador y preocuparse que el fuego encendiera pronto-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… -sin evitarlo sonreí y él me miraba extrañado pero lucía contento-. Nada. Me recuerdas a mis hermanos pequeños, eso es todo –y ciertamente así era.

Seth podría lucir como un hombre de veintitantos años pero era como un niño. Tenía la misma torpeza, actitud desenfadada y tierna que los gemelos. De hecho, casi siempre cuando los gemelos no encontraban algo, gritaban por la casa preguntándole a mamá dónde estaba tal cosa hasta que alguno, generalmente Isaac, lo encontraba y sólo decían que ya lo tenía, ni se molestaban en pedir disculpas por armar tan inútil escándalo.

El ruido de la silla de ruedas del señor Black me hizo sentar y vi que el hombre traía algo en las piernas.

-Ponte esto –levantó una tela y me enseñó una camiseta negra-. Lo siento, hija, pero la ropa de Jake cuando aún no se transformaba la regalamos. Como ya no podría usarla, no creímos que la necesitaría –se excusó al ver mi cara-. Y aquí hay toallas para que te seques –me las tendió.

-No, está bien –las tomé y él me dio además unos pantalones y calcetines.

Ambos se miraron y se fueron de la habitación, diciendo que volverían pronto, y escuché cómo Seth le contaba al señor Black lo que había ocurrido en el bosque pero perdí el hilo del relato cuando hundí mi nariz en la camiseta.

La esencia a pinos y grasa de motor de Jacob me golpeó la nariz, y a diferencia de lo que podría creer cualquier persona, aquella combinación me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor. La sensación era casi igual a la que sentía cuando mi olfato captaba sal marina pero con una sutil diferencia que no me impresionó al notarla: la de pinos y grasa de motor me evocaba recuerdos no tan sólo de momentos felices, sino también llenos de cariño y comprensión. Algo como más personal, más íntimo. La combinación de pino y grasa de motor era mi hogar; Jacob lo era.

No fue hasta ese momento cuando sentí mi cuerpo temblar y vi que empezaba a retorcerme de escalofríos. El sillón estaba tan mojado, que me apené de haber descompuesto algo en la casa de los Black. Había traído más problemas de los que ya existían, siendo que yo quería solucionarlos. Qué irónica era la vida, me dije mientras me deshacía de mi ropa mojada y me empezaba a secar con las toallas.

-¡Angela! –Seth entró poco después de haberme cambiado de ropa. Me estaba acurrucando en el suelo, más cerca de la chimenea que ya empezaba a contener una llama de tamaño prometedor. Me dolía la cabeza, me palpitaba la garganta y tenía las fosas nasales resecas-. ¿Te traigo una manta? ¿Un café o leche chocolatada? ¿O…?

-Oh, por favor, cálmate -replicó el señor Black torciendo los ojos-. Estará bien. Esto pasa por dejarla bajo la lluvia tanto rato… El punto es que no debe contraer neumonía ni nada grave.

-Pero-

-El señor Black tiene razón, Seth –dije tratando que mis dientes no castañearan-. Sólo déjame así, al menos hasta que sienta el calor del fuego y ahí me abrigaré con una manta.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad en la que el padre de Jacob recogió mi ropa mojada y empezó a preparar sopa, té e infusiones que me ayudaran a entrar en calor, Seth salió y volvió diciendo que debía ir al bosque porque Sam lo necesitaba.

-¿Quieres que le dé un mensaje a Jake? –miré que no traía puesta su camisa y me pregunté cuán veloz podía transformarse de humano a lobo y viceversa. También me dio un poco de envidia que ellos no sufrieran este tipo de consecuencias al someterse a la lluvia o temperaturas frías-. Bueno, además de que es un imbécil, claro está.

A pesar que todo indicaba que no tendría que depositar tanta fe, sentí real seguridad en las palabras de Seth cuando él me dijo en el bosque que Jacob volvería. La manada haría lo imposible para encontrarlo, ellos lo conocían y yo también. Él regresaría tarde o temprano.

-Muéstrale este mensaje cuando te comuniques con él a través de su "telepatía" –sonreí mientras Seth asentía divertido-. Dile a Jacob Black que no me moveré de esta casa, aunque eso signifique que muera de neumonía por su culpa. Y si necesita otra razón para regresar, pues enséñale que tuve que estar cargada en tus brazos por un largo trayecto mientras agonizaba. Créeme que si no está aquí pronto, te usaré como mi estufa personal, Seth –afirmé señalándolo seriamente-. Lo digo en serio.

-Cuando quieras, Ang –se despidió moviendo su mano derecha desde la frente, como un saludo militar más informal y espontáneo-. Cuídate –dijo antes de irse.

Observé el lugar donde Seth había estado momentos antes y luego concentré mi atención en las llamas de la chimenea. Bailaban y con el pasar de cada segundo, se veían más grandes y densas. Me arrimé un poco más, acercando mis manos. Suspiré rezando para que se me pasara el frío. Le había mentido a Seth, puesto que en verdad el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte, que se me nublaba la vista y todo daba vueltas.

Escuché la voz lejana del señor Black rezongando sobre el diluvio en verano. Traté de mover los dedos de la mano, pero no podía. Quizás tuviera hipotermia.

Y con ése último pensamiento, me quedé dormida sobre el duro suelo de la casa de los Black.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Nadie quiere un hombre lobo? ****Me he enamorado de ellos en este capítulo (más de lo que ya estaba, si fuera posible). Creo que no se puede tener mejor apoyo que ese grupo de bromistas para subirte el ánimo…**

**Realmente no sé cómo expresarles mi gratitud por todo el cariño recibido en este fic. Han sido los mejores lectores que podría tener, y estoy inmensamente agradecida por sus comentarios en cada capítulo. Me entretiene leerlos y me han animado a escribir este fic con mucho entusiasmo.**

**El próximo capítulo es el último... y no bromeo. En un principio el fic sería más corto, pero se ha ido alargando en parte porque me lo han pedido y me han dado ideas para desarrollar la historia de manera más completa. Pero no se preocupen, que les tengo una sorpresa a todas los que quieren seguir leyendo de esta pareja y saber algunas escenas perdidas o posiblemente futuras de este fic. Dense una vuelta por mi perfil y verán a qué me refiero.  
**

**Un besote y hasta la siguiente (y última) entrega de este fic.**


	15. Capítulo 15: The Hardest Part

Capítulo 15: 'The Hardest Part'

Desperté con unos enormes dedos trazando el perfil de mi cara y unos cálidos brazos que me rodeaban. No abrí los ojos consciente que quizás, si lo hacía, aquel contacto concluiría. La yema de los dedos no era suave, más bien eran manos toscas y mal cuidadas. Sin embargo, me tocaban con tal delicadeza, que no importaban al tacto cómo fueran. Trazaban mi perfil apenas rozándome, como si mi cuerpo se asemejara al cristal o a la porcelana. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado, con mucho cálculo pero haciéndome sentir apreciada.

Me acomodé, moviéndome lentamente y aparentando seguir dormida. Con la punta de los pies rocé algo mullido y peludo. Era una frazada gruesa.

Soporté las ganas de sonreír cuando ladeé mi cabeza y su esencia a pinos me llegó a la nariz. Había llegado a la conclusión después de vestirme con la ropa de él que ese era mi aroma _preferido_. Incluso me parecía entrañable el olor de grasa de motor, aunque fuera extraño. Cedí a la tentación de acercarme más, y luego de pocos segundos estaba con mi nariz hundida en su pecho. No pude dejar de notar que además de pino, olía a tierra y algo más… En mi imaginación se dibujó las hojas de un árbol húmedas; un pino bajo la lluvia.

Presumí que la hipotermia me había dañado la cabeza, porque estaba empezando a divagar. Moví los dedos de los pies comprobando que podía sentir mi cuerpo. Era capaz de sentir la frazada envolviéndome, el calor del cuerpo de Jacob, sus dedos deslizándose por mi mentón y sus labios en mi cabeza.

-Podría demandarte por abusar de una mujer indefensa –dije con voz ronca. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me costó enfocar la mirada. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para distinguir las vigas del techo de la casa de los Black, la pintura de un paisaje marino hecha por la difunta madre de Jacob y el rostro del mismo.

Lucía cansado; leves sombras que asemejaban a ojeras danzaban bajo sus ojos. También aprecié que tenía pequeñas ramas perdiéndose en su sucio cabello, dándole una apariencia más desaliñada de lo que podría haberme imaginado en él. Parecía que hacía semanas que no había pegado ojo ni se había quedado quieto por más de tres segundos.

-Dudo seriamente que te tomes la molestia de demandarme –respondió con voz apagada, aunque un brillo se prendió en sus pupilas. Me sonrió-, aunque no puedo negar que tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo si eso deseas…

-¿Acaso has ensayado tus líneas de caballero para actuar así? –le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Él simplemente me observó, casi avergonzado.

Moví la cabeza despejándome algunos cabellos del rostro sin apartar la mirada de él y pensé que se veía muchísimo mayor de lo que aparentaba. O tal vez se debía a que ya no constaba de su burbujeante personalidad y por primera vez lo veía tan callado y serio. Por primera vez su forma de actuar calzaba con su apariencia física de un joven ya maduro. Su mentón era rígido, como casi todas las facciones de su cara. Tenía un semblante endurecido.

Me dijo algo pobre y nos quedamos en silencio. Escuché un débil crepitar desde la chimenea y desvié la mirada al fuego encendido en ella. Me pregunté si le había causado muchos problemas al señor Black, encargándose de mi bienestar. El pobre se había quedado a solas cuidándome, luego que Seth se fuera a reunir con los demás y no había nadie para ayudarlo. Me sentí terriblemente culpable por preocuparlo; en su estado de salud no era recomendable que se agitara tanto: mantenía el fuego encendido y me había traído una manta, vigilándome por si mi pequeño cuadro de hipotermia se dificultaba.

No obstante, tampoco pude dejar de pensar en que no era mi culpa del todo. Dudaba seriamente que me hubiera gustado permanecer tanto rato de pie bajo la lluvia. Sí, lo había hecho y fue un acto irresponsable de mi parte, ya que le había causado molestias al señor Black y a los de la manada, pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si Jacob no fuera tan… impulsivo.

Volví a posar mi mirada en él, y a pesar del cansancio, la incomodidad y vergüenza tiñendo su rostro, no pude dejar de notar que estaba… tranquilo. No se mostraba arrepentido, simplemente triste y apenado. Me pregunté por qué se sentía así, si no denotaba ni una pizca de ganas de disculparse por las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Y qué más daba? ¿No se daba cuenta de todo lo que nos hizo pasar? ¿Acaso de verdad creía que lo que acababa de hacer estaba _bien_?

-¿Qué hora es? –inquirí observando a través de la ventaba que las nubes grises dejaban entrever un azul con pintas anacaradas y rojas.

-Las seis de la tarde –contuvo un bufido que se transformó en un sonoro suspiro mientras dejaba de acariciar mi pelo-. Del miércoles. No han pasado más que algunas horas desde… que…

-Iré a cambiarme de ropa –anuncié haciendo una mueca cuando en realidad quería sonreír con amargura. El hecho que ni siquiera se atisbara algún inicio de disculpa en sus vacilantes palabras me enojaba-. Ya es tarde y mi familia debe de estar preocupada.

Doblé los brazos para apoyarme en los codos y así levantarme. Cuando Jacob sintió que me disponía a moverme, me soltó con reticencia. Su mirada era confusa, no podía descifrar qué había en ellos, pero la carencia de arrepentimiento en ellos me hizo enfurecer aún más si era posible. No me había sentido así de molesta desde que Jessica y Lauren confabulaban en contra de Bella para robarle la popularidad que tanto querían, sin embargo, ella ignoraba y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque esta vez, el enojo contenido estaba mezclado con una gran porción de decepción.

Me senté casi con violencia lo más rápido que pude. Al instante me sentí aturdida por la poderosa oleada de aroma a pinos y lluvia, y entre parpadeos me encontré con el rostro de Jacob a escasos centímetros del mío.

La verdad no podía asegurar cuánto tiempo estuve así; sentada enfrente de él y con nuestras narices rozando. Las ganas de besarlo me era irresistibles, y el imaginar la sensación de sentir su pelo enredado y húmedo entre mis dedos, lo era aún más. ¡Idiota!, me reprendí antes de cometer una estupidez. No era el momento para siquiera fantasear con ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño siendo que Jacob parecía no dar muestras de disculparse por habernos preocupado de aquella manera y ciertamente creía que la mejor forma de sobrellevar los problemas era escaparse a otro país.

Acoplando todo mi temple, aumenté la distancia que nos separaba y aproveché que rompía todo contacto de sus brazos con mi cuerpo para apoyarse en el suelo, para levantarme. Alisé el dobladillo de la camisa y tiré de la prenda para evitar que se me subiera.

Caminé reprimiendo los escalofríos que me recorrían desde el cuello para extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía muchísimo frío, casi como si me encontrara caminando en la nieve desnuda. Debía admitir que extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Jacob.

-¿No me vas a dar un sermón? –preguntó abruptamente. Había duda y extrañeza en su voz-. ¿Por qué no me retas? ¿Por qué no dices nada al respecto?

La punta de mi pie rozaba el borde de la raída alfombra que se extendía en el pequeño recibidor de la casa cuando me detuve. Claramente se había estado conteniendo antes de decir aquello, porque el atisbo de ansiedad era inconfundible. Giré lentamente, tratando de controlar mi reacción. Mi lado de hermana mayor afloraba en mí.

-No soy tu madre para reprenderte o castigarte, Jacob. Ya estás suficientemente crecido como para dimensionar todo lo referente a tus acciones –dije pensando en lo increíble que podía llegar a ser. Ni mis hermanos serían capaces de preguntar algo así-. Empieza a comportarte como tal.

-Oh –en esta oportunidad dejó escapar un bufido y se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse-. De verdad estás molesta.

-¿Acaso también tienes el poder de la adivinación? –me mordí la lengua para no gritar y saltarle encima para pegarle. No me importaba que no pudiera hacerle daño por su cuerpo de hombre lobo. Con tal de darle su merecido, lo haría sin chistar-. Y en cuanto al sermón, créeme que recibirás uno larguísimo. Más enorme que las leyendas de Taha Aki y la vida de Jesucristo fusionadas.

Sin esperar la respuesta que me daría ante lo dicho, me giré para buscar al señor Black, y además de agradecerle y disculparme por todas los percances que le debía de haber hecho pasar, quería pedirle mi ropa.

Mientras doblaba la esquina para dirigirme al corto pasillo donde se encontraban los dormitorios, después de comprobar que en la cocina no se hallaba, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Jacob me miraba descaradamente mi cuerpo. No pude evitar sonrojarme, a pesar que para mis interiores juraba que me vengaría por su falta de concentración en una situación así. ¿Acaso tenía cabeza para fijarse en algo más que en su reverenda inmadurez?

El señor Black salía de la habitación del fondo justo cuando iba pasando junto a la primera puerta del pasillo. Alegre por verme despierta y al parecer sana, me dijo que Emily había venido un par de horas antes para cuidarme y aprovechó para lavar y secar mi ropa. Señaló una puerta diciendo que era el baño y allí se encontraban mis prendas limpias.

Le agradecí rápidamente, acordándome que solamente vestía una camisa. Entré al baño sin más, pensando en que ya buscaría un momento propicio para hablar con él.

Encontré mi ropa doblada encima de un pequeño cesto de la esquina. Me cambié con premura, tratando de no distraerme ni siquiera cuando me miré al espejo antes de colocarme mi blusa y darme cuenta que no había usado ropa interior. Maldito, pensé en los ojos fijos de Jacob recorriéndome entera cuando le daba la espalda mientras me apresuraba a colocarme los calcetines. La cerámica del baño estaba congelando mis pies y por los indicios de mi nariz roja, debería estar alerta de no agarrar algo más que un fuerte resfriado.

Tenía que llamar a casa. Había desaparecido sin avisar y seguramente mi madre debía de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Mis padres nunca se habían esmerado en recordarme a la hora que debía llegar o algunas otras reglas casi implícitas, ya que sin que nadie me enseñara les pedía permiso, les informaba adónde iba y cuando era recién una adolescente que iba a fiestas siempre les decía que me fueran a buscar temprano. La perspectiva de pensar que por primera vez me exigirían una gran explicación y un reto monumental, no se me hacía imposible. Más que mal _técnicamente_ aún vivía en su casa y a sus expensas.

Salí ordenando mis pensamientos. Primero que nada, tenía que decirle lo irresponsable de su decisión. Ya lo había hecho antes, entonces eso quería decir que no le veía defectos aparentes a su manera de evadir los conflictos; lo que era no tenía edad para darse a la fuga así nada más. También debía retarlo por su actitud. A pesar que creyera que lo que había hecho no tenía nada de malo, era inaceptable que no pidiera disculpas. Suponía que no le era difícil darse cuenta que había movilizado a toda la manada y su padre estaba sumamente preocupado, aunque quisiera mostrarse tranquilo. Al menos por mera cortesía tenía que hablar con todos, excusándose por habernos asustado de tal manera. Y había más por decirle, pero esas eran las primordiales hasta el momento. Tenía que enfocarme en ellas antes de proseguir con lo demás.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño escuché que unos murmullos provenientes de la cocina se apagaban. Me pregunté qué hablaba Jacob y su padre, y si se trataba de mí para que se hubieran callado. En todo caso, casi era ridículo imaginar que le hubiera pedido disculpas. Si a Jacob se le pasaba algo por la cabeza no cambiaría de idea hasta demostrarle de la mejor manera que estaba equivocado.

-¿Ya has preparado tu sermón? –preguntó con sorna mientras salía de la cocina y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiré lentamente, buscando aquella paciencia de la que todos me hacían poseedora magistral pero que por alguna razón se me hacía que sería difícil de manifestar ahora.

Después de asentir lo seguí al sillón. Los muebles habían vuelto a su lugar; la mesa de centro estaba frente a la chimenea, donde yo había dormido hacía poco. Me fijé en que tanto como la alfombra y el sillón estaban secos. Seth me había traído empapada y ciertamente había arruinado la tapicería, pero lucía perfectamente normal. Seguramente Jacob habría secado la alfombra con sólo sentarse encima para estar a mi lado. No podía ser de otra manera ya que de lo contrario, al usar métodos convencionales para esperar que la temperatura ambiente hiciera lo suyo, o con un secador de cabello, aún estarían mojados.

-Creí que harías temblar a mis antepasados y al profeta de tu religión con el sermón, Ang –dijo aún hablando con burla. Pero no sonreía.

-Roma no se hizo en siete días –murmuré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan condenadamente sereno?-. Además, Jesús no fue sólo un profeta. Es considerado Hijo de Dios en todas las religiones variantes del cristianismo.

A pesar de estar molesta con su actitud y su inmadurez, no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Tan sólo un poco al ver que nuevamente su mirada se esclarecía y parecía que aquella barrera que tapaba sus ojos desde la noche en que le dije que se alejara de mí, se destruía.

-¿Ya habías huido antes, no? –un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre nosotros. No me sorprendía, ya que debía de serle extraño que estuviera al tanto de eso-. ¿Acaso no sacaste alguna lección de aquella vez?

-Bueno, varias –dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Hizo una mueca, pensativo-. Creo que la más valiosa es que debería aprender a no dejar mi rastro. Leah tiene demasiado buen olfato para mi gusto.

-¿Oh, entonces me dirás que llamas _lección_ a eso? –inspiré y exhalé con lentitud, incrédula. Jacob era alguien que no se tomaba muy en serio la vida. De hecho, bromeaba la mitad del tiempo y la otra sólo mentía por diversión. Por eso me había costado en parte creer que las leyendas de su tribu eran reales-. Por favor, compórtate seriamente por una vez en la vida –más que una petición, fue una exigencia.

Parpadeó un par de veces, analizando mi expresión antes de abrir la boca. Sentí algo revolotear en mi pecho con violencia al darme cuenta que no cedería.

-Lo que me pides es prácticamente absurdo –dejó escapar una corta carcajada que me sacó de quicio definitivamente-. ¿Qué te pasa, Ang? –inquirió inclinándose un poco, luciendo confundido por el rojo que debía teñir mis orejas, que las sentía arder.

-¿Sabes lo que me pasa? –me puse de pie, enfurecida. Esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso-. No entiendo por qué me preocupo por un imbécil como tú, Jacob. ¡Eso me ocurre! –mi garganta me dolió. Había gritado pocas veces en mi vida, así que asumí que era la poca costumbre de forzar la voz-. Quizás me equivoque al pensar que eras… alguien digno de admirar y de conocer. Me parece inaudito que actúes como un idiota, así que la pregunta es qué cojones te ocurre a ti.

Seguía tan tranquilo como antes: con la mandíbula tensa y una posición que denotaba rigidez. ¡Y más encima podía ver dolor en sus ojos!

¿Qué rayos le pasa? Llegaba como si nada, teniendo ninguna consideración con siquiera disculparse por haberme hecho pasar horas de angustia y preocupación. Ni siquiera se muestra lo suficientemente apenado sino que ese atisbo de vergüenza que divisé en su rostro había sido reemplazado por burla y sorpresa, como si le pareciera anormal mi reacción. ¿Qué había pasado con el chico que me hablaba de su madre? ¿Dónde había quedado ese joven que filosofaba sobre religiones y creencias místicas? ¿El que aprovechaba de mofarse de mí para después abrazarme y decirme que todo había sido una broma?

El hombre que estaba ante mí se veía como Jacob, pero no era él. O al menos, no era mi Jacob. El que en mi corazón se disculpaba por todo, me reconfortaba y me pedía explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido.

-La gente normalmente sabe que desaparecer en un ataque de locura puede traer consecuencias devastadoras: padre con ataque de nervios mal cubierto, manada histérica, y personas preocupadas hasta la uña de los meñiques del pie –las palabras salían solas, casi no las procesaba. Estaba tan enojada por su actitud irreverente y desconsiderada, que no me importaba en lo más mínimo abofetearlo con frases cargadas de moralismo y sentimiento-. Primero, es estúpido huir de esa manera. Es infantil, incluso más que infantil... –tomé aire-. ¡Patético! ¿Ante la primera desilusión corres a Canadá? –me miraba fijamente sin decir nada-. ¡Oh, claro! Para la próxima te recomiendo que nades a España, así ni el olfato de Leah te traerá de vuelta –no sé si se debía a mis ojos hinchados por todas las sesiones de llanto de las horas previas o la rabia contenida, que la mirada se me hizo borrosa a causa de las lágrimas-. ¿No tienes idea de cuán preocupados estábamos? Sólo Dios y tu padre saben cómo me sentí cuando él me dijo que te habías ido –su expresión era indescifrable. Cegada en rabia me acerqué un poco-. ¡Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es disculparte y dejar esa actitud de estúpido! Al menos por cortesía, aunque no te interese cómo me sentía… nos sentimos por tu desaparición.

El segundero del reloj, repicando cada vez que avanzaba, me hizo comprender que ya había dejado de despotricar. Tuve la sensación de oír mi voz por muchísimo rato, lo que me distrajo un poco hasta que me di cuenta que mi boca estaba cerrada y uno de mis dedos se presionaba contra los ojos, evitando llorar. Por primera vez comprendía el significado de perder el control.

Los ecos de algunas palabras que había pronunciado me llegaban a la cabeza como si otra persona en un tiempo lejano las hubiera dicho. Muchas me parecían exageradas pero no me arrepentía para nada. Había llegado al límite de soportar tanta estupidez y debía, al menos, dar a conocer mi punto de vista.

Los ojos de Jacob eran iguales a los del lobo que me perseguía en el bosque con expresión de sufrimiento. Ya no sabía si eso me enojaba más, pero no pude evitar sostenerle la mirada. Si no lograba que cambiara su actitud, entonces tendría que conformarme con hacerlo bajar los ojos. Jacob se portaba peor que un niño. Mi madre siempre usaba la misma técnica con los gemelos: un pequeño sermón informativo antes de triturarlos con su mirada severa. Ése era el peor castigo para ellos, ya que no soportaban que ella tuviera la razón. Bueno, o quizás tan peor como quedarse sin televisión en su cuarto por cuatro días.

Para mi asombro, a los pocos segundos bajó la mirada en una acción que me recordó a los perros cuando se les reta y se acuestan miedosos. Jacob no se acostó ni tenía miedo, pero… Algo irradiaba su cuerpo que me parecía extraño, y no me refería a su elevada temperatura. Era una especie de… sentimiento fuerte o algo. Y creía firmemente que debía estar relacionado con la vergüenza con la que me miraba cuando había despertado y con sus gestos, tan calculadores y tensos.

Sí, ciertamente algo le pasaba. Ya me había sorprendido su actitud, pero… Pero no actuaba con normalidad, incluso siendo un patán desconsiderado como lo había estado siendo. De hecho, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de burlarse por alguna frase de mi verborrea ni de contestarme. Él siempre se defendía; era fácil de incitar a que contestara. En cambio, en ese instante se encontraba sentado justo delante de mí, cabizbajo y con los brazos cruzados. Su posición era tan poco imponente, tan débil… tan _anti-Jacob_.

-Querías que te dijera todo esto –afirmé de repente. La idea había cruzado fugazmente en mi mente, y casi parecía una locura; pero se trataba de Jacob, y el límite entre lo cuerdo y lo absurdo parecía haberse trastocado a una ubicación que aún no conocía con certeza. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y vi su manzana de adán moverse al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva-. ¡Dios mío, Jacob! –exclamé nuevamente enfureciéndome, pero esta vez por su raro plan-. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Tienes alguna neurona fundida o simplemente eres masoquista?... ¡Eres un imbécil!

-¿Te has dado cuenta que ya me has tachado de imbécil dos veces en un día? –preguntó burlón, pero su rostro era solemne-. Vas a batir todo un récord, santurrona.

-¿Acaso disfrutas que me altere retándote de esa manera cuando…? –gemí, apretando los puños. Él enarcó las cejas, mirándome con interés-. Nunca he creído en la violencia, pero tengo tantas ganas de golpearte en la cara ahora mismo… -murmuré entre dientes.

-De hecho, ya deberías haberme matado a golpes –dijo nuevamente serio.

Lo miré, confundida. Si había estado actuando como un patán para que lo retara, debía de tener una explicación. ¿Y a qué se refería con lo último?

Me tranquilicé y me senté a su lado en el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes de levantarme histérica. No pude sacar nada en limpio de su semblante; lo único que pude notar era que volvía a evadir mi mirada, avergonzado. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿No se daba cuenta que me dañaba?

-Jacob –dije muchísimo menos acelerada que momentos antes. Acerqué mi mano a la suya y la deposité en el dorso delicadamente-. Ya hemos pasado por mucho en los últimos días… ambos. Cada uno lidiando a su propia manera el descubrimiento de secretos. No sigas complicando más esto… Obviamente te haces daño, y a mí también. ¿Qué me ocultas esta vez?

Dio vuelta la mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Respiró varias veces, preparándose para hablar. Seguramente suponía que no me gustaría oír lo que quería decirme, pero pensé que ya nada podía sacarme de lugar o aterrarme como la revelación de su licantropía.

-Sé que tengo un serio problema con el control de mis impulsos –explicó con lentitud. Su pulgar empezó a moverse, haciéndome suaves cosquillas-, pero… -abrió la boca varias veces, pensando una y otra vez qué palabras usar-. Fue terrible. Nunca esperé que te lo tomarías así… Digo, no podía esperar que lo aceptaras de inmediato. Hubiera sido imposible que esa misma noche me dijeras que estaba bien, que no irías a la universidad y casi sería un final feliz –me miró, analizando la expresión de mi rostro-. Pero ver tus ojos, ver el pánico en tus ojos fue más de lo que esperaba… Me di asco por asustarte así.

Me explicó que se odió por haberme _contaminado_ con su secreto. Sentía que todo el terror que vio en mi mirada aquella noche le fue suficiente para creer que me había arruinado toda la maravillosa visión mística y espiritual del mundo, así como también mis últimas horas en Forks. Pero las palabras determinantes que habían causado una cadena de pensamientos inconexos, que lo llevaron a decidir estrepitosamente que se iría, fue cuando le dije que quería irme a mi casa luego que él volviera a su forma humana en el bosque. Para él eso significaba que no quería verlo y que no deseaba que se me acercara por todo lo que quedaba de vida.

-A pesar que Sam me dijo que habías venido a buscarme, no lo creía. ¿Cómo iba a creerles cuando había visto tu mirada esa noche? Me tenías miedo, Ang, y… Además, ya estarías camino a Massachusetts. Era imposible.

-Nada de eso justifica que te hayas portado como un idiota, burlándote y sonriendo ante todo, sólo para gritarte –le interrumpí, ansiosa.

-Por mi culpa casi te mueres –soltó casi con ira. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras. Esbozó una mueca burlona mientras movía casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Soy un imbécil.

-Y que lo digas –mascullé quitando mi mano abruptamente de la suya. Y me crucé de brazos.

A veces podía llegar a ser tan estúpido, pensé observando su rostro confundido. Quizás no se esperaba mi reacción, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber temido? Su razonamiento tenía tanto sentido como cuando vi a Lauren juntando firmas para salvar la tala de árboles en octavo grado, cabiendo aclarar que era para llamar la atención de un chico ecologista muy guapo de nuestro año. Es decir: nulo. ¡No meditaba bien antes de actuar!

-Dudo que alguien a mediados del siglo XXI se muera de una gripe –dije alzando una ceja. Él parpadeó, sin saber qué responder-. Además, como estaba sola y abandonada en el bosque, me iba a morir… en serio. No tenía ni a Seth, ni a tu padre ni todo un grupo de licántropos vigilándome. ¡Pobre de mí que agonizaría en la soledad de La Push! –un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas y las puntas de las orejas. Jamás lo había visto tan avergonzado-. El problema de raíz es que te escapaste y punto. Lo demás son meros detalles de la historia ensalzados con tu nueva faceta _masoquista_ y autocompasiva.

-Oh, no –musitó abriendo la boca, impactado por algún descubrimiento que acababa de hacer-. ¿En _qué_ me he convertido?

Me hubiera gustado saber en qué pensaba exactamente. No cabía duda que se había dado cuenta que había empezado con el pie izquierdo su plan de masoquismo, pero había algo más. Parecía estar recordando algo, porque estuvo ensimismado un buen rato antes de mirarme y decirme, con la voz más dulce que podría haberle oído:

-Lo siento –suspiró, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire hacía un par de minutos.

-¿Tú crees que con eso basta?

-Te han educado a perdonar al prójimo, Ang. No debes profesar mal tu religión –sonrió débilmente sabiendo que eso no serviría para que olvidara su gilipollez.

-Los humanos disculpamos, sólo Dios perdona –le corregí hastiada, y él amplió su sonrisa. Parecía estar contento por haber logrado que cambiara el tono serio de la conversación a uno más distendido-. Mira, no seguiré _tan_ enojada si me respondes todas mis dudas.

Se rió antes de preguntarme desde cuándo creía en el equilibrio del mundo y le dije que desde siempre.

-Creí que esa filosofía de vida era budista. ¿Atentas contra los anglicanos?

-Sigue hablando, Jacob, y entenderás qué significa la frase cliché "dar la espalda sin mirar hacia atrás".

-Una buena pregunta sería en qué mundo esa frase es cliché.

-Si no me dices, me dirigiré a Seth y estoy segura que él estará encantado de contarme todo lo referente a la licantropía –le advertí medio en broma.

Sin embargo, él pareció tomársela en serio porque su sonrisa cayó y asintió solemnemente.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste que Seth me cargaba en sus brazos?

-¿Esa es tu mayor inquietud de todas? –inquirió con voz ahogada. Me alcé de hombros, argumentando que era una de las tantas con más prioridad-. Bueno, además de sentirme como el peor gusano existente en el planeta… estuve un poco celoso.

Me incliné, dejando que mi boca se acercara más a su cara que el resto de mi cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Un poco, eh?

-Vale, bastante –admitió en voz baja-. ¿Por qué crees que regresé inmediatamente después de ver eso? –no pude evitar reír, satisfecha-. Y contestando tu dulce mensaje, déjame decirte que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que en cualquier futuro uses a Seth como estufa personal… Ese rol es mío –alzó la barbilla sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Es lindo ver que te consideras como un artefacto que proporciona calor. Tu autoestima me sorprende –se relajó con mi comentario y se acomodó en el sillón, estirando las piernas. Me tranquilicé, haciendo más pausada mi respiración. Era el momento de ser un poco más seria-. Ya que mencionaste mi mensaje, me gustaría saber lo de… su telepatía.

-Dispara, comisario –pidió, asintiendo.

-¿Cómo funciona? ¿Y qué limitaciones tiene?

No le fue difícil explicarme. Las palabras venían con naturalidad a su boca y las hilaba como si se hubiera esperado con antelación mi pregunta. Sonreía cada vez que mencionaba las complicaciones que tenía el hecho que siete personas tuvieran acceso a todo lo que pensaras mencionando que no existía la privacidad en cuanto se apoyaba en cuatro patas, con piernas peludas y una cola colgando en su parte trasera. Y cuando me contestó que siendo humano sus pensamientos sólo estaban en su cabeza y en la de nadie más, confirmó mis sospechas. Acostumbrarse a una realidad así era complicado, pero adaptarse al hecho que siete personas supieran hasta tus más recónditos deseos, debía de ser intimidante. No se me ocurría de qué manera alguien podría vivir así, por lo que se me hizo lógico que, al ser humanos, estuvieran más relajados que cuando estaban en su forma lobuna.

-Además, lo de la telepatía es para facilitar la organización de la manada –atajó, sonando más como un estratega militar que como un chico de diecisiete años-. Creo que todos hubiéramos considerado el suicidio si supiéramos qué piensan los demás las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Qué optimista –torcí los ojos. Las exageraciones como esas no me gustaban para nada. ¿Tenía que ser tan dramático?-. Pero deben haber ciertas… características que estén todo el día, ¿no? Siempre tienes una temperatura elevada, eres más alto de lo normal… ¿Qué más?

-Desarrollamos algo de lobo en nuestra fase humana: buen olfato, excelentes oídos… -enumeró, pensativo. Me nombró otros mientras asentía. Era lógico que tuvieran secuelas de su licantropía en la vida cotidiana, si no sería toda una magia que sus dos facetas estuvieran separadas. Algo que había aprendido de la vida, era que nada está ajeno al resto. Todo está interconectado-. Oh, y un cuerpo resistente –añadió golpeándose el brazo flexionado y mostrándome sus músculos-. ¿Quieres tocarlos?

-Muero por hacerlo –dije sonrojándome, y él se rió. Tosí, reponiéndome de su pequeña broma-. ¿Eso quiere decir que no te resfrías? ¿Y no te salen moretones? –movió la cabeza afirmativamente-. ¡No gastarás nunca en un hospital ni en remedios!

Sonrió, diciéndome que no era totalmente cierto. Mientras me tomaba la mano me explicaba que en algún futuro debería dejar de transformarse en lobo para vivir como humano a tiempo completo. Ellos eran guerreros, y cuando se aseguraban que la tribu ya no corría peligro no había razón para que ellos tuvieran que usar la herencia de sus ancestros. De esa forma, a los pocos días le costaría volver a convertirse en lobo y dentro de meses ya le sería imposible. En aquel momento sería como todos: se enfermaría, podría morir de un golpe o un balazo, envejecería, etc. Todas las características de los guerreros eran temporales, no eternas.

También le pedí que me dijera lo de la herencia de sangre. Quil y Embry me habían dicho que tenían una especie de jefe, el lobo alfa: Sam. Y que él era beta. Le pregunté si acaso su padre o su abuelo lo habían sido y cómo se eligió desde un principio. ¿Al ser descendientes directos de Taha Aki se obtenía el mando o por medio de una disputa?

-La primera –respondió, suspirando-. Taha Aki tuvo varios hijos pero el primogénito es el que tenía en su sangre la facultad de traspasar el mando de los guerreros.

-¿Y se puede abdicar el cargo?

-Sí. En ese caso, se relega la posición de alfa al que sigue en la línea de sucesión.

-Suena como si hablarás de la familia real o algo así.

-Somos una sociedad jerarquizada, ¿qué esperabas? –pasó una de sus manos por mis hombros y me abrazó, contento.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas preguntas le hice. Cada duda me la resolvía hasta que me quedara clara: cómo se sentía transformarse en lobo, de qué manera sobrellevó el descubrimiento de esto, si había más mujeres como Leah que pudieran ser lobos, cómo evitaba que las personas no pertenecientes a la tribu no se dieran cuenta y qué explicaciones daba en la escuela cuando se ausentaba por días para recuperar el sueño perdido en las rondas, qué tipo de sensaciones sentía como lobo.

-¿Y ves en blanco y negro? Se ha demostrado que los perros no ven a color, y como los perros y lobos son de la misma familia…

-Nunca me habían hecho esa pregunta –sus ojos chispeaban, alegres. Parecía tan feliz de abrirse, de mostrarme todo lo referente a su mundo. Ya no estaba ese muro separándonos, esa mirada tensa que me decía que había temas tabúes-. Sí, veo en blanco y negro. Pero como los demás sentidos los tengo más desarrollados, la vista se me hace casi innecesaria…

Seguimos conversando hasta que mi mirada se paseó por la casa y encontré la luz encendida de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se había levantado a hacerlo, por lo que asumí que el señor Black lo hizo sin interrumpirnos. Aquella era una señal inequívoca que era tarde. Y lo comprobé cuando las nubes grises que se esparcían sobre el cielo dejaban entrever un manto oscuro detrás de ellas.

Me acerqué más a Jacob, casi aferrándome a él. Ya era tarde y debía irme o por lo menos llamar a casa. Mis padres iban a matarme, de eso no había duda. No obstante, deseaba quedarme allí abrazada a él y maravillándome con su exuberante vida. No podía creer que me estaba haciendo parte de ella al decirme con lujo de detalles cada mínimo aspecto del extraño poder entregado a su pueblo. Atrás había quedado ese chiquillo inmaduro que me sacaba de quicio por actuar como un idiota, ese inmaduro que me preocupó por su huída. Tenía la sensación que habíamos dado vuelta la página; el lienzo lo retiramos del atril y lo reemplazamos por una hoja en blanco, lista para ser pintada con nuevas historias, sentimientos, impresiones.

Casi como si los hubiera invocado, mi teléfono celular empezó a emitir una suave melodía. Observé mi bolso, encima de la mesa de esquina, vibrar por el móvil y una luz rectangular brillaba intermitentemente a través de la tela verde casi blanquecina.

-Tengo que contestarles –dije levantándome muy a mi pesar, y alcancé el bolso-. Iré fuera porque tengo poca señal aquí… -murmuré observando la inscripción _"Casa"_ en la pantalla del aparato.

Salí de la casa con la mirada fija de Jacob quemándome la espalda. Hacía frío, pero ya no llovía. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y maldije el clima de esta zona. En momentos como aquellos me preguntaba por qué no habría nacido en Los Ángeles o en Texas.

-¡Angela Salomé Weber! –la voz enojada de mi padre se dejó oír, anunciándole que si él gritaba, entonces estaba perdida. Se apoyó en la baranda del porche mientras cerraba los ojos pensando cómo controlar la situación-. ¿Qué clase de mujer _decente_ eres?

-Me da gusto oírte, papá –dije con apenas con un hilo de voz.

-¡Nada que te da gusto! –replicó, furioso-. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hemos estado de muerte aquí sin saber de ti! Creímos que habías ido a realizar alguna diligencia pero no volviste a casa para despedirte y llevarte al aeropuerto… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste nada? ¿Y por qué…?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por ello –le interrumpí casi imposibilitada de seguir escuchando sus exigencias. Hablaba demasiado rápido para seguirlo-. Hubo una pequeña emergencia y tuve que venir, papá. No podía avisar, no había tiempo.

-¿Cómo no va a haber tiempo? –exclamó-. ¡Nunca te hemos criado para que seas una desconsiderada con nosotros! Lo quieras o no, somos tus padres y aún vives bajo nuestro techo, dependes económicamente de nosotros y sigues siendo mi niña –me advirtió bruscamente sin darme espacio para responder-. ¿Dónde estás?

-En La Push –dije conteniendo un bufido. Comprendía que estuviera así, no era para menos-. Y no tienes que decirme todo eso, lo sé. No tengo ocho años, papá. Sé que fue descortés y una irresponsabilidad de mi parte no informarles dónde estaba y qué había pasado, pero hay situaciones que se escapan de los protocolos –expliqué lo mejor posible. Si conseguía que él se tranquilizara, entonces mamá también lo haría y podría ahorrarme una pelea en casa. Aproveché un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea para continuar-. Créeme que si no se hubiera tratado de una emergencia, ahora mismo estaría en un avión hacia Massachusetts.

Escuché un chirrido y volteé la cabeza para encontrarme con Jacob saliendo de la casa. No traía más que su inmunda y sudada camisa delgada, lo que me hizo envidiar su tolerancia al frío. Parecía haber oído la conversación desde el principio porque murmuró algo sobre que mi padre tenía razón. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por lo que pensaran los demás, sobre todo mi familia?

Su mirada se posó en mis ojos al mismo tiempo que mi padre me preguntaba un poco más calmado qué tipo de emergencia era.

-¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos un par de noches atrás? Cuando me dijiste que a veces, para decidir, debíamos proyectarnos en el futuro… -esa pequeña charla resultó ser más importante de lo que podría haber creído. Podría haber sido uno de los tantos sermones o monólogos filosóficos de él pero justo llegó en el momento indicado, como si las manos de Dios hubieran intervenido para que sus sabias palabras me llegaran para ayudar a discernir con claridad-. Lo hice –dije, luego que él respondiera que sí-, pensé en cómo sería mi futuro al renunciar a algunas cosas… a ciertas personas. Y me di cuenta qué era lo más difícil y el futuro más desdichado que podría obtener. ¿Sabes a qué conclusión llegué? Que ambos calzan, son el mismo futuro –Jacob me miraba fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido-. Tenía que solucionar esto lo más rápido. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien… Tal como tú, cuando no dudas en ayudar a los que te necesitan aunque te llamen a medianoche para asistir a la iglesia para atender alguna urgencia. Y no vuelves a casa hasta que te encargas que esa persona esté bien. Cuando convences a un drogadicto que debe ir a un centro de rehabilitación, cuando animas a un alcohólico a ir a reuniones para solucionar su adicción, las veces que encuentras hogar a una mujer que fue desalojada de su propia casa por su marido… Tú te encargas de hacer las cosas bien, de encargarte de tus _emergencias_.

-Ay, Ang… -suspiró, abatido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más lentitud-. Me cuesta creer que ya eres toda una mujer –comentó con nostalgia. Sonreí, y le dije que aún seguiría siendo su niña-. Sí, pero… no es lo mismo –escuché en el fondo los gritos de mi madre, exigiendo que me pusieran al altavoz para escuchar-. De todas formas no creas que al llegar aquí no te interrogaremos.

-Es su deber de padres.

-Claro… Oh, cariño, espera a que cuelgue para contarte –dijo a mi madre-. Llega pronto a casa. Si no estás aquí dentro de una hora, llamaré al oficial Swan –asentí, prometiéndole que estaría allí a la hora acordada-. En todo caso, llamé a la aerolínea y me informaron de tu cambio de vuelo. Ya llamé al encargado de los dormitorios de la universidad para arreglar tu llegada –luego de repetirme que debía llegar antes de una hora y que me cuidara, nos despedimos.

Un suave pitido al cortar la llamada y luego el silencio fue lo único que pude escuchar mientras observaba a Jacob. De una manera u otra tendría que decirle mis planes, y aunque a ambos nos doliera, tenía que entender que eso me haría feliz. Mientras bajaba el aparato para guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros di dos pasos hacia él.

Tenía tanto que decirle que no sabía por dónde partir. Finalmente opté por ir al grano, ya que me quedaba poco tiempo antes de regresar a Forks.

-Mi padre me preguntó cuando aún no sabía si ir a Massachusetts qué parte más difícil sería de mi decisión. Qué sería lo más complicado de dejar atrás de mi presente y si valía la pena perderlo por un futuro hipotético en Utah –di otro paso más y alargué mi mano para posarla en su mejilla. Él entrecerró los ojos, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna-. Su consejo iba dirigido a mi futuro estudiantil, al futuro laboral… Pero sus palabras tuvieron otro efecto en mí: pensé en ti –respiré hondamente antes de continuar. Una suave brisa me golpeó la espalda y me moví, incómoda, pero no reclamé por el frío. Toda mi concentración estaba puesta en Jacob y en lo que quería decirle-. Me planteé un futuro habiendo estudiado en ambos lugares, y en los dos era infeliz. Incluso si estudiaba en Cambridge o en cualquier institución del planeta… Si tú no estabas en ese futuro, entonces nada tenía real significado en mi vida.

Podría ser una artista brillante, graduada con honores de la Escuela de Artes de Massachusetts. Con varios obras vendidas, exhibiciones pendientes y muchos dueños de galerías llamándome para exponer mis pinturas en sus locales. O también podría ser una fracasada que terminaría trabajando en algo totalmente distinto a lo que estudió. Y en ninguno era feliz. No porque no tuviera el dinero suficiente para vivir o porque me estresara que todos me pidieran exhibir mis obras, sino que me encontraba sola. Y si en aquellas imágenes agregaba alguna pareja, un marido, incluso varios niños, aún seguían siendo incompletas. Alguien especial faltaba… alguien que me había enseñado a valorar los pequeños detalles y a conocerme mejor a mí misma.

-Faltabas tú –acaricié su pómulo y luego bajé mi mano a su cuello para dejarla en su hombro-. La parte más _difícil_ de mi decisión era dejarte atrás, era no hacerte partícipe de mi proyecto de vida… Y aunque hubiera sido fácil irme, olvidarme de todo lo referente a tu vida, no lo era. A la larga, se hubiera transformado en un fantasma que me perseguiría, diciéndome que valdría más la pena haber luchado por entender tu mundo, tus leyendas, tus miedos y tu vida, que vivir un plan casi de película –volví a dar otro paso, esta vez con la intención de que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados. Alcé la cabeza, y él la bajó para poder contemplarme-. Porque estoy segura que aunque luzca complicado ahora, podemos hacer esto funcionar… Estar contigo es como respirar, es natural.

Nuestros labios se encontraron sin necesidad de mover la cabeza temerosamente ni de encontrar un ángulo perfecto para que su boca se posara sobre la mía. No había otra manera de de expresar, de cerrar lo que le había dicho. Tenía que demostrarle que no iba a dejarlo y que no iba a ser nuevamente la que le rompiera el corazón. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Jacob era una persona primordial en mi vida. Sin él, perdía sentido.

El único beso, sin contar el que me dio mientras me hacía la dormida horas antes, había sido más lento, aunque cargado de sentimientos. En cambio, éste… Por primera vez me di cuenta realmente qué significa la expresión _"fuegos artificiales a tu alrededor"_. Lo sentía tan perfecto: lo correcto. Nuestras bocas se movían en perfecta sincronización, nuestras respiraciones al unísono y nuestros corazones latían como uno solo. Desde el principio debería haber sido así. Desde hacía mucho debería haberme acercado a él y dejarlo entrar en mi vida como yo en la suya. De _esto_, de este sentimiento tan correcto como excitante me habría perdido en el caso de haber decidido no terminar con Ben o de irme de Forks negándome el deseo que me invadía horas atrás por escuchar su voz.

Después de separarnos nos observamos sin decir nada. Ambos sentíamos lo mismo y las palabras hubieran sido inútiles para describir lo que vi en sus ojos.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña escalinata del porche. Su enorme brazo me proporcionaba calor, aunque temía que los besos esparcidos de vez en cuando en mi coronilla eran los que me hacían sentir sofocada.

-¿Qué significa imprimación? –inquirí de repente.

Un chispazo se encendió en mi cabeza y rememoré las miradas extrañas que se lanzaron Quil y Embry cuando se lo pregunté. La voz de Emily diciéndome que eso le correspondía a Jacob contármelo me despertó nuevamente la curiosidad.

Su mano me tomó con un poco más de fuerza la cintura e hizo una mueca, pensativo. Fue extraño sentir que no podía llegar a ninguna sospecha porque la palabra en sí no me decía nada. Se parecía a "impresora" o "imprenta", pero ciertamente dudaba que se relacionara con ello. A menos que tuviera una metáfora muy rebuscada.

-Significa que estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase –dijo tocándome la frente y arregló algunos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello desastroso.

-¿En las buenas y en las malas?

-En las terribles también –asintió, abrazándome con más fuerza.

Delante de nosotros se extendía el hermoso paisaje nocturno del bosque de La Push. Los milenarios árboles se esparcían por todo el lugar, enseñando sus troncos mohosos y repletos de malezas hasta en las puntas más altas de su morfología. Los grillos cantaban y un búho se escuchó ulular a la lejanía. Tuve la impresión que todas las criaturas del bosque nos espiaban, y me pregunté si algún lobo también andaría rondando a las cercanías.

Suspiré cansinamente, diciéndome que ya era hora de partir a casa. Le había prometido a mi padre estar a las ocho en punto y no podía fallarle. No más.

-Con que tu vuelo es mañana y no puedo acompañar a tus padres a dejarte al aeropuerto porque me ordenas asistir a clases… –dijo luego de entrar a despedirme y agradecerle al señor Black por toda su ayuda. Le expliqué a Jacob que ya había faltado a sus primeros días y no podía seguir perdiendo clases-. Creía que Sam era el alfa de la manada.

-¿Acaso no toleras que te dé órdenes, Black? –le pregunté, desafiante.

-No me quejo… es algo nuevo –se alzó de hombros. Íbamos llegando a mi coche cuando me hizo girar y me tomó por las caderas-. ¿Cómo esperas que me concentre en los logaritmos y en las aventuras de Ulises cuando tú estés en un avión?

Retrocedí un poco hasta que choqué con la puerta de mi coche. Me recliné, alejándome un poco de él. No pude evitar reírme por sus pucheros. La combinación de cuerpo de hombre maduro y ojos de cordero degollado: era ridículamente graciosa e irresistible.

-Tal como lo haré yo en la universidad, Jacob. Tendremos que aprender a concentrarnos.

Dejé caer mi bolso y pasé mis manos por sus hombros. Me puse de puntillas y él parpadeó, extasiado por verme en una faceta un poco más atrevida. Normalmente él tomaba la iniciativa y yo lo seguía… Había que empezar a cambiar eso, en especial porque pasaría unos buenos días sin verlo.

-Además, podrías tomar el pasatiempo de correr algunos fines de semana –murmuré en su oído. La idea parecía una locura, pero en nuestra situación no era tan descabellada. Pareció entusiasmarse, porque una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro-. ¿Cuánto crees que un lobo se demore en recorrer todo el país hasta Massachusetts?

La respuesta no la necesité, y tampoco creí haber sido capaz de escucharla. Estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de sus labios estampados en los míos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

N/A: Como detalle técnico del capítulo, creo que es importante aclarar que elegí Salomé como segundo nombre de Angela, porque significa paz****, pacificadora y perfección. Su personaje es muy dulce y observador, lo que me parece apropiado para que tenga ese nombre. Angela siempre busca la paz, el equilibrio.**

**También cabe aclarar que no hice mención de Bella ni los Cullen porque sería demasiado para sólo un día. Con la respuesta de la imprimación, se nota que Jacob sabe que no puede lanzarle tantas bombas a Angela de la nada. Todo a su debido tiempo… Además, este capítulo debía terminar con los dos comiendo perdices felices.**

**En fin, ha llegado la hora de despedirme y de finalizar este maravilloso fic.**

**Sin ustedes no podría haberlo continuado. Como varias ideas que se me pasan en la cabeza, sólo la escribí y gracias a todo el apoyo quise dar lo mejor de mí. El cariño que recibí en sus reviews me impulsó a pulir y desarrollar la historia. Me he enamorado de Ang, de Jake, de los hombres lobo; aunque todo esto sea producto de una historia alternativa porque ya sabemos cómo termina la saga.**

**Para las que querían que continuara el fic, les digo que en mi serie de viñetas, "Órbita", algunas son secuelas de éste o puntos de vista de Jacob o momentos perdidos. Todavía me queda algo que contar sobre este fic en particular, pero son escenas aisladas que serían extrañamente conectadas en algún hilo conductor común y corriente. Así que las invito a darse una vuelta, porque además de haber viñetas relacionadas con lo sucedido en "The Hardest Part", hay otras historias paralelas. Aún tengo más ganas de Jake/Angela, para desilusión de las amantes empedernidas del cuarto libro.**

**Muchas gracias a **Sango Hale** por oficiar de beta-reader, porque sus consejos me han servido muchísimo y sin su ayuda estaría en las tinieblas de las redundancias y repeticiones. Gracias a **Ylaris** y **RiZiToS** por leer los capítulos para darme su opinión, y así enfocar mejor los personajes y la trama. Pero, sobre todos los agradecimientos, el mayor es para todos los lectores que le tomaron cariño al fic y lo siguieron, me dieron sus impresiones y me empujaban a continuarlo. ¡Gracias, gracias, e infinitas gracias!**

**Un enorme beso y cuídense mucho, **

**Sirenita.**


End file.
